Best Step Brothers Friend
by Byunba
Summary: Baekhyun tidak menyukai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun. Namun keduanya harus menghadapi kenyataan saat mereka berdua ternyata akan menjadi saudara tiri! Dengan aura benci yang dimiliki satu sama lain mereka harus tinggal serumah, apa yang terjadi ketika dua saudara tiri bisa menjadi sahabat baik? /Baekhyun-Chanyeol BROTHERSHIP STORY!/ With Luhan-Sehun-Jongin-Kyungsoo/
1. Prolog

Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan bisa berdiri di salah satu kota termaju di dunia, Seoul. Menjadi seorang siswa baru disekolah barunya, menemukan banyak teman baru dan tentunya banyak pengalaman baru yang ia alami tepat saat ia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Yang tak pernah diduganya adalah kesialan yang datang bertubi-tubi saat pertama kali ia mulai bersekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku tidak usah pindah ke Seoul!"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benci ibu tiri, bagaimanapun ia sangat benci dengan ibu tiri. Entah karena ia terlalu banyak menonton drama atau entah karena ia terlalu terpengaruh dengan cerita dongeng 'Cinderella' tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan pernah mau menerima pernikahan kedua ayahnya, dan mempunyai 'ibu tiri'.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah selalu seperti itu! Bagaimanapun ibu adalah ibuku! Aku tidak mau siapapun menggantikkan posisinya!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun itu jahil dan Chanyeol itu sangat arogan, keduanya sangat berisik dan tak mau diam hingga orang tua mereka tidak bisa menanganinya lagi. Chanyeol yang sangat menginginkan ibunya kembali padanya dan Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha melupakan bayangan sang ayah yang masih tetap dirindukannya walau ayahnya sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

.

.

.

.

Dua remaja pria berbeda nasib ini dipertemukan di sekolah yang sama ketika salah satu dari mereka menjadi siswa baru disana. Bahkan dalam pertemuan pertama saja mereka sudah terlihat tak akur dan saling membenci membuat Sehun dan Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa begitupun Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah. Tetap saja mereka tidak bisa akur, Baekhyun tak suka Chanyeol dan Chanyeol benci pada Baekhyun. Itu sudah seperti tekad mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, ini Chanyeol. Kalian akan bersaudara."

.

.

.

.

Hingga takdir mengatakan hal lain, disaat Zhoumi dan Victoria memutuskan untuk mempertemukan kedua anak mereka dan membicarakan hal tentang pernikahan mereka yang sudah mereka rencanakan jauh hari.

.

.

.

.

Berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda keduanya harus tinggal didalam satu rumah. Chanyeol benci Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Zhoumi dan Victoria tidak sering berada disamping mereka, membuat keduanya hanya tinggal berdua di kastil besar mereka. Bersama mereka saling membenci dan tak menyukai satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Tapi apa yang terjadi ketika ternyata Baekhyun tidak sekuat yang terlihat? Dan Chanyeol yang tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun lah yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman? Bagaimana kedua saudara tiri ini bisa menjadi sahabat baik?

.

.

**Best Step Brothers Friend.**

.

.

.

.

Haiiii.

Saya balik lagi dengan fics brothership ~xD

Kali ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Hahaha.

Gak tau kenapa masih belum berani bikin fics Yaoi, dan masih setia baca saja.

Tapi terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah baca maupun review di fics saya sebelumnya (re: Alergi!)

Semoga kalian juga suka dengan cerita baru saya yang ini, xD

Ini baru prolog, untuk chapter pertama secepatnya akan saya post. *evillaugh*

Udah deh segitu aja, anyeooooong.


	2. New Enemies!

**Tittle: Best Step Brothers Step.**

**Author: Byunba.**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun/ Park Baekhyun.**

** Park Chanyeol.**

**Others Cast: Oh Sehun,**

**Xi Luhan,**

**Kim Jongin,**

**Do Kyungsoo,**

**Zhoumi (Super Junior-M),**

**Victoria (f(x)),**

**-Akan ada cast lainnya seiring bertambahnya cerita-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-New enemies!-

.

.

.

Pagi itu hujan turun cukup lebat, membasahi hampir seluruh kawasan Seoul. Seorang wanita berpakaian maid segera menutup pintu agar angin tidak masuk kedalam rumah. Ia berjalan menuju dapur lalu membuatkan sebuah kopi hangat lengkap dengan sepiring waffle dan membawanya ke meja makan dimana disana berdiri seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang sibuk memasang dasinya.

"Tuan, ini sarapan tuan," Ucap wanita itu sambil menyimpan apa yang sudah disiapkannya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk lalu duduk disalah satu kursi empuk disana. "Apa diluar hujan?"

"Ne, tuan. Cukup lebat."

"Gurae? Bisa kau bangunkan Chanyeol? Hari ini aku akan mengantarnya."

Wanita itu mengangguk lalu membungkuk sopan pada lelaki itu. Mengikuti perintah sang tuan, maid wanita itu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang tuan muda, Chanyeol.

"Tuan Chanyeol," Panggilnya saat ia sudah berada didepan pintu kamar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Wanita itu menghela nafasnya, lalu masuk kedalam kamar yang tidak dikunci itu. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada gumpalan yang ada dibalik selimut diatas kasur besar nan mewah dikamar itu.

"Tuan Chanyeol, ini sudah pagi." Ujarnya lalu menghampiri kasur besar dikamar itu. Dan tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali.

"Tuan Chan—"

"Aku disini, bibi."

Maid itu menoleh kebelakang. Chanyeol muncul dari kamar mandi, sudah memakai seragamnya dengan rapih. Maid itu membungkuk padanya sedikit merasa malu karena sikapnya tadi. "Tuan Zhoumi sudah menunggu anda dibawah."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi."

Maid itu kembali membungkuk lalu pergi keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Sambil memakai jaketnya Chanyeol membetulkan rambut pirangnya didepan kaca. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat pantulan dirinya disana, tampan, Chanyeol sangat tampan. Tubuh tinggi yang menjulang, rambut pirang kecoklatan dengan gaya rambut pendek masa kini, kedua matanya yang bulat, hidung runcing nya dan bibir tebal nan seksi dilengkapi dengan kempot disalah satu pipinya. Ia benar-benar idaman para wanita.

"Kau tampan sekali, Chanyeol." Ujarnya membanggakan diri sambil tersenyum lebar –bodoh tepatnya.

Pandangannya teralih saat ujung matanya melihat sebuah foto kecil yang selalu ia simpan di atas meja belajarnya. Chanyeol menghampiri meja itu dan mengambil fotonya.

"Huh, ibu," Dengusnya dengan senyum pedih. "I miss you, mom." Ia memperhatikan foto seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum sambil memeluk Chanyeol –yang masih berusia 10 tahun– dari belakang, keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia disana.

Chanyeol mendesah, tidak mau terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, Chanyeol ingat Zhoumi sudah menunggunya dibawah. Ayahnya itu pasti akan marah jika Chanyeol tidak segera menemuinya. Dengan begitu ia mengambil tasnya diatas kasur lalu bergegas kebawah untuk menemui ayahnya.

Zhoumi sedang membaca Koran saat Chanyeol datang dan duduk disampingnya, meminum susu coklat yang sudah disiapkan para maid untuknya. "Morning, ayah."

Zhoumi menoleh lalu tersenyum saat menemukan Chanyeol sudah ada disampingnya. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Ne, ayah."

"Hari ini kau ikut dengan mobil ayah, hujan turun cukup lebat diluar sana. Biarkan motormu istirahat satu hari saja." Ujar Zhoumi kembali terpaku pada Koran didepannya.

Chanyeol menengok ke jendela di sana. "Jinjja? Heish, baiklah."

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan tertib. Chanyeol sesekali membuka ponselnya dan tertawa kecil melihat pesan yang dikirim temannya. Zhoumi ikut tersenyum melihat anak tunggalnya terlihat senang seperti itu, hingga ia mulai berpikir satu hal yang harus ia beritahu pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol…" Panggilnya terbatuk sesaat.

"Ne?"

"Uh," Zhoumi menghela nafasnya. "Ada hal yang harus ayah beritahu padamu."

"Ne? Apa itu?" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi diam sesaat lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Ayah akan menikahi Victoria minggu ini."

Chanyeol hampir saja menyemburkan makanan yang ada dimulutnya, jika bukan Zhoumi yang ada didepannya.

"MWO?!"

Zhoumi langsung mencari kata-kata ketika melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, kau tau ayah mencintainya dan begitupun dia, kau butuh seorang ibu begitupun—"

"Ayah sudah tau apa pendapatku kan?!"

"Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa terus menerus memikirkan ibumu itu…"

"Tentu saja bisa! Dia ibuku!"

Zhoumi memijat pelipisnya sudah menduga reaksi Chanyeol akan seperti ini. "Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol melempar sumpitnya diatas piring hingga terdengar suara berdenting yang cukup keras. "Ayah selalu seperti itu! Bagaimanapun ibu adalah ibuku! Aku tidak mau siapapun menggantikkan posisinya!"

Chanyeol berakhir dengan memukul meja makan dan pergi menjauh dari ayahnya. Meninggalkan Zhoumi yang menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Pria paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengerti dengan sikap kasar sang anak. "Kau tidak akan mengerti, Chanyeol…"

Hujan berhenti beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk siap berhujan-hujan ria menuju sekolah dengan motor kesayangannya. Ia bernafas lega karena sejujurnya ia memang tidak ingin basah-basahan sekarang.

Menghindari Zhoumi yang terus memanggil namanya dibelakang Chanyeol segera meng-gas motornya dan menerjang gerimis yang masih turun di langit Seoul pagi itu. Jika sudah begini Chanyeol akan sangat keras kepala.

Mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat debaran jantung Chanyeol terasa semakin cepat, bercampur dengan gemuruh emosi dalam dirinya, saat ada lampu merah ditengah jalan, ia berhenti dan memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengatur debaran jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

Chanyeol benci ibu tiri. Dan itu yang selalu menempel dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Entah karena ia terlalu sering menonton drama atau benar-benar percaya tentang mitos yang mengatakan ibu tiri itu kejam, tapi Chanyeol memang benar tidak setuju dan tidak akan setuju dengan permintaan Zhoumi tentang pernikahan keduanya.

Terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal itu Chanyeol tidak menyadari lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau dan mobil dibelakangnya sudah berlomba-lomba mengklakson padanya yang langsung membuat kepala Chanyeol pusing.

"Heish! Sebentar pak tua!" Teriak Chanyeol dibalik helmnya, menoleh sesaat pada mobil dibelakangnya yang dikendarai oleh pria tua yang tak sabaran.

Menyalakan kembali mesin motornya, Chanyeol siap kembali menerjang jalanan saat sebuah cipratan air tiba-tiba terciprat mengenai jaket putihnya. Chanyeol mendelik menatap seram mobil disampingnya.

"Ouh, maaf!" Seru seorang namja seusianya yang membuka jendela kaca mobil belakang sambil melambai-lambai tangannya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah memerah kesal ditambah bunyi klakson mobil dibelakangnya yang membuat amarahnya semakin memuncak.

"ARGH! THIS IS THE BAD DAY EVER!"

.

.

.

.

Zhoumi membuka jasnya sambil meregangkan dasi dilehernya yang terasa terlalu kencang, ia menghela nafas berat lalu duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Menjadi direktur utama sekaligus cucu kandung dari pemilik asli rumah sakit membuat beban Zhoumi sedikit lebih berat. Setiap harinya banyak sekali pekerjaan penting yang menunggunya, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya.

Menjadi seorang dokter senior disana sekaligus mempunyai posisi penting disana membuat Zhoumi tidak bisa berleha-leha. Sebagai dokter profesional resikonya adalah nyawa manusia. Ia bertugas menyelamatkan orang lain, dan tentu saja membantunya. Benar, tanggung jawabnya cukup besar.

Seorang wanita mengetuk pintu mewah ruang kerja Zhoumi, mengalihkan lamunannya dan ia langsung membiarkan wanita itu masuk.

"Sajangnim, Nyonya Victoria ada didepan." Ujar wanita itu yang adalah sekretaris Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tersenyum. "Biarkan dia masuk."

Wanita itu mengangguk lalu membungkuk sopan seraya keluar dari ruangan Zhoumi. Beberapa saat kemudian Victoria masuk dan langsung menundukkan tubuhnya diatas siofa, wajah cantik dan alaminya langsung membuat wajah Zhoumi yang tadinya kusut segera tersenyum cerah.

"Chagi, ada apa kau pagi sekali mengunjungiku, hm?" Tanya Zhoumi menghampiri Victoria yang duduk di sofa ruangannya sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Chanyeol tentang rencana kita?" Tanyanya menarik Zhoumi duduk disampingnya.

Zhoumi memasang wajah bingung. "Yeah, sudah. Dan kau sudah tau bagaimana reaksinya kan?" Zhoumi kembali memasang wajah sedih.

Victoria memajukan bibirnya. "Huh, reaksinya sama saja dengan anakku." Lirihnya.

"Gurae? Dia juga menolaknya?"

"Dia bahkan pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku tadi pagi!" Victoria memukul-mukul bantal mini di sofa.

Zhoumi tak kuasa menahan senyumnya saat melihat tingkah Victoria yang menggemaskan seperti itu. Ia mencubit hidung mancung Victoria. "Kita akan bicara pada mereka lagi baik-baik," Kemudian mengusap kedua pipi kekasihnya itu. "Jadi, hari ini hari pertama dia masuk sekolah di Seoul kan?"

Victoria mengangguk. "Yeah, chagi. Kuharap semua baik-baik saja, karena baru kali ini dia pindah sekolah."

"Tenang saja, kepala sekolah disana adalah kenalan baikku, lagipula Chanyeol bersekolah disana juga, mereka bisa jadi teman baik."

"Hm, kau benar." Victoria menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Zhoumi. "Semoga Baekhyun akan senang dengan Chanyeol yah?"

Zhoumi mengangguk kembali mengamati wajah indah sang kekasih, ia sebenarnya juga berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Chanyeol bukan anak kecil lagi, ia tidak mudah menerima pendapat yang tak disukainya dan begitupun tentang pernikahan kedua Zhoumi kali ini. Hembusan nafas berat dari Zhoumi membuat wanita yang duduk disampingnya menoleh dan menatap sang pria bingung.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya Victoria menatap bingung Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya pada Victoria yang masih menatapnya penasaran, kemudian ia menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tak apa, chagi."

Victoria tentu tidak semudah itu mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Zhoumi, ia tau sesuatu yang dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya itu dan ia juga tau apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh Zhoumi saat ini. Victoria memilih untuk mengangguk, pura-pura mengerti apa yang dimaksud Zhoumi tanpa mau membahas tentang hal yang membuat keduanya kembali merasa sedih.

Hingga satu kekehan terdengar dari mulut Zhoumi, Victoria kembali menoleh pada Zhoumi.

"Kau membuatku takut," Victoria bergidik. "Tadi kau lesu sekali sekarang tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri."

Zhoumi tersenyum lebar, ia tertawa mendengar keluhan Victoria hingga ia kembali mengusap kedua pipi Victoria lembut. "Aku punya ide bagus untuk masalah kita, chagi."

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja akan masuk kealam mimpinya saat sebuah suara gedebuk keras membuatnya loncat ditempat bangun begitu saja.

"Yah! Tiang listrik!" Teriaknya kesal saat melihat ternyata Chanyeol yang sudah menyimpan tasnya di atas meja dengan brutal. "Kau mengganggu tidurku!" Ia menatap Chanyeol kesal, saat kemudian ia melihat ada yang aneh dengan mantel yang dipakai Chanyeol. "Heh, ada apa dengan mantelmu?"

Chanyeol hanya berdecak kesal kemudian membuka jaketnya yang sudah kotor dengan cipratan air hujan dijalan itu dan melemparnya keatas meja.

"Kau bawa jaket cadangan?" Tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Aniyo, bukankah jaketku yang terakhir sudah kau pinjam kemarin?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya. Oh benar, jaket itu malah sudah kotor terkena saus olehnya. Chanyeol mengangguk kaku.

"O-oh, benar. Nanti kukembalikan." Kemudian menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun mendengus lalu kembali duduk normal ditempatnya. Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu tapi songsaenim mata pelajaran pertama belum juga datang jadi dikelas sedikit ramai sekarang. Sehun berniat untuk kembali memejamkan matanya, memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin.

"Tumben si botak belum datang?" Celetuk Chanyeol sambil menyimpan tas disamping kursinya. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya bersiap untuk kembali tidur.

"HEH!" Suara gebrakan meja terdengar lagi membuat Sehun kembali membuka matanya. "Sudah kubilang jangan seperti itu pada songsaenim!"

Luhan, salah satu teman kelas Chanyeol –sekaligus yang duduk didepan Chanyeol dan Sehun- menggebruk meja berdiri didepan mereka sambil menatap lurus Chanyeol.

"Wae?" Balas Chanyeol santai. Sudah terbiasa dengan omelan Luhan.

"Jangan belagu!"

"Kau yang belagu!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengejek Luhan. "Anak baru saja sudah sok pintar."

Luhan melempar pulpen dan tepat mengenai kepala Chanyeol. "Aw! Yah!"

"Dasar sombong!" Dengus Luhan kemudian kembali duduk tegap didepan Chanyeol.

"Ish!" Geram Chanyeol. "Dasar orang China sialan." Gerutunya sambil mengepalkan tangannya seakan ingin meninju Luhan.

"Sudahlah, tuh kita kedatangan tamu." Balas Sehun lemas karena niatnya untuk tidur sesaat terganggu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menunjuk arah pintu dengan dagunya.

Seorang songsaenim muncul kedalam kelas membuat semua siswa dikelas langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing duduk rapih dengan cepat. Pandangan mereka tertuju kedepan saat menemukan sang songsaenim tidak datang sendiri kali ini kekelas.

"Ya, anak-anak. Maaf bapak sedikit terlambat, karena harus mengurusi teman baru kalian." Guru itu menarik seorang namja bertubuh mungil berambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi seluruh keningnya, berdiri kikuk disamping sang songsaenim. "Nah, kenalkan dirimu."

Semua mata tertuju pada namja murid baru tersebut, sedang namja itu kini berdehem sebentar lalu membungkuk singkat sampai akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anyeong hasseo namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku berasal dari Busan, hari ini aku akan mulai bersekolah disini. Mohon bantuannya." Ujar namja itu tersenyum manis.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan menyambut kehadiran anggota baru dikelasnya. Luhan terlihat paling semangat diantara yang lainnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk ikut senang, sedangkan Chanyeol diam tak berkutik.

Baekhyun memilih duduk disamping Luhan karena hanya tempat itu yang kosong, lagipula Luhan juga murid baru dulunya. Mereka berdua berkenalan dan terlihat cepat akrab. Sehun mendengus sambil tertawa. "Punya teman senasib, heh?" Gumamnya sambil melihat Luhan yang tertawa lepas.

Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol saat dirasa temannya yang biasanya paling berisik itu hanya diam saja. "Oi, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol bukannya menjawab malah menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Heh, tukang ciprat." Semprot Chanyeol langsung saat Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang.

Baekhyun mengernyit menatap Chanyeol. "Mwo?"

"Kau lupa padaku?"

"Nugu—oh?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Berniat untuk mencuci jaketku, huh?"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tau ini awal yang baik atau tidak di hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah baru. Di kota sebesar Seoul ini.

Tidak tau juga ini hari sialnya atau bagaimana tapi ini sudah cukup keterlaluan baginya.

"Urg! Seharusnya aku tidak usah pindah ke Seoul!" Geramnya sambil mencuci sikunya yang kotor.

Ia terjatuh di taman tadi saat istirahat kedua, bukan karena ia tidak melihat jalan atau matanya tidak fokus ataupun melamun. Tapi karena sebuah kaki menyenggolnya hingga ia terjatuh dengan tidak elit diatas rumput taman yang masih basah karena hujan.

Otomatis.

Seragam barunya kotor dan tentu saja siku lengannya juga.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kesal. Ini baru hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah dan ia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati!

"Siapa tadi namanya? Park... Chanyeol?" Ujarnya masih membersihkan seragamnya sekarang. Mengingat-ingat nama seseorang yang sukses membuatnya sial hari ini. "Sialan."

Baekhyun dengan jelas mengetahui siapa yang membuatnya terjatuh saat Chanyeol hadir sambil tertawa mengejek disaat Baekhyun mengaduh diatas rumput. Ada apa dengan manusia sialan itu? Kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali?! Batinnya.

Luhan muncul di toilet sambil membawa baju ganti miliknya saat Baekhyun sudah menghubunginya jika ia butuh baju ganti. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik sambil rusuh menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hey, Baek. Waeyo? Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya membulak-balikkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana, Lu." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat sikap Luhan yang sedikit berlebihan baginya.

"Heish, bajumu kotor sekali, kau jatuh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ulah si telinga lebar itu."

Mata Luhan membulat. "Park Fucking Chanyeol?!"

Baekhyun diam sebentar. "Uh, yeah dia."

"Sialan! Kita harus melabraknya!" Luhan berbalik siap untuk menghampiri Chanyeol namun Baekhyun menahan tangan Luhan membuat namja itu berbalik kembali menghadap Baekhyun.

"Wae?! Dia sudah keterlaluan padamu!"

"Aniya," Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan santai. "Balas nanti saja, kita lihat saja apa keinginan dia sekarang." Lalu ia menyeringai sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memakan ramennya, lalu menatap lurus Chanyeol yang duduk didepannya. "Kau harus mengerti perasaan ayahmu, ppabo."

Chanyeol mendelik. "Wae?! Dia sendiri tidak mau mengerti perasaanku!"

Kyungsoo menyimpan sumpitnya lalu mendesah pelan. "Kau pikir mudah menjadi single parent sepertinya? Ayahmu itu butuh pendamping hidup."

"Dia benar," Tambah Jongin yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Lalu aku siapa? Aku kan hidup dengannya!"

"Lalu kau nanti akan menikah, dan hidup dengan keluarga barumu, lalu pergi meninggalkan ayahmu?"

"Huh?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh egois. Ayahmu hanya butuh orang yang bisa menjadi teman hidupnya. Kau pikir mudah mengurusi anak brandal sepertimu? Hidup bersama apanya, kau selalu pulang malam tanpa menemaninya."

"Aish, jinjja.. " Chanyeol menggeram kesal. "Siapa yang kau maksud berandal?!"

"Kau!" Sehun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menjitak kepala Kyungsoo. Sedikit tidak sabar dengan sikap Chanyeol yang keras kepala. "Cih, Kyungsoo benar. Cobalah menjadi anak yang berbakti kali ini saja!"

Chanyeol menepis tangan Sehun kasar. "Tau apa kau tentang berbakti?!"

"Menghormati orangtuamu dan menyenangkannya." Jawab Sehun santai kembali memakan ramennya.

"Sok tau!" Chanyeol tetap tidak mau kalah.

"Heish, Chanyeol setidaknya calon ibu tirimu itu peduli denganmu, kau bisa bayangkan betapa galaknya ibu tiriku?!" Semprot Jongin yang sudah tidak kuat melihat sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu. "Coba pikirkan perasaan orang lain jangan hanya perasaanmu saja, kau harus belajar mengerti, Chan."

Jongin mendengus kesal lalu berdiri dari duduknya kemudian pergi dari kantin. Kyungsoo ikut berdiri. "Kau ini, rubah sikap aroganmu itu!" Lalu menyusul Jongin.

Chanyeol diam melihat kedua temannya itu pergi meninggalkannya dan Sehun disana.

"Kajja, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Ajak Sehun kemudian.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. "Urgh! Menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa kali mengerjai Baekhyun di hari pertamanya sekolah, dengan melempar gumpalan-gumpalan kertas ke bangkunya, menarik-narik kursinya, mencolek-coleknya, dan terkadang jika sedang tidak dikelas Chanyeol mengerjai dengan membuat Baekhyun terjatuh, namja tinggi itu masih belum puas. Entah mengapa itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit melupakan masalahnya, semua rasa kesal yang dirasakannya perlahan terganti dengan kegiatan mengerjai Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak membalas berlebihan, ia hanya terkadang memukul pundak Chanyeol dan membalas melempar gumpalan kertas tepat ke wajah Chanyeol tanpa berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh. Karena ini hari pertamanya sekolah, tentu saja. Baekhyun harus membuat hari ini menyenangkan sebisa mungkin. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menatap tak suka pada Chanyeol begitupun Sehun yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol ini.

Sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jongin terlebih dulu dikelasnya. Ia merasa bersalah, Jongin memang sahabatnya dan ia tidak mau membuat hubungan diantara keduanya menjadi buruk. Chanyeol sangat tau bagaimana acuh dan jahatnya ibu tiri Jongin yang terkadang membuat Chanyeol muak juga. Memang tidak jahat dalam arti selalu menyiksa Jongin, hanya saja ibu tiri Jongin terlihat lebih mementingkan harta keluarganya dari pada kasih sayang kepada Jongin sendiri. Dan Chanyeol menyayangkan hal itu.

Diam didepan kelas Jongin bersama Sehun, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Apa si kkamjong itu akan memaafkanku?" Tanyanya pada Sehun.

Memakan lolipopnya Sehun menggidikkan bahunya. "Kau tau sendiri bagaimana sifat Jongin."

Chanyeol mendengus kecil. "Aish, kupikir dia tidak akan tersinggung seperti itu."

Kyungsoo keluar terlebih dahulu dan berhenti saat melihat dua namja jangkung berdiri didepan kelasnya. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap lurus Chanyeol. "Wae? Kau membawa motormu kan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk menumpang mobilmu!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Kemana Jongin?"

"Wae?" Jongin muncul dibelakang Kyungsoo. "Kau merasa bersalah dengan kelakuanmu tadi?"

"Menurutmu? Kajja kita ke café biasa, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu."

"Shireo."

"Yah, Kim Jongin!"

"Kau bilang hari ini ayahmu akan mempertemukanmu dengan calon ibu tirimu kan?" Kyungsoo mengernyit menatap Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol mendesah kesal, ia menepuk keningnya. "Aku lupa, gurae kita kerumahku."

"Chanyeol, kita hanya akan mengganggu."

"Tidak, ayolah kalian benar-benar tidak peduli denganku?" Chanyeol menatap pasrah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Hari ini ayahku akan pulang malam, setidaknya kalian bisa dengar penjelasanku tentang semuanya, seharusnya kalian mengerti, aku—"

"Kajja, kau masih ingat dimana rumah Chanyeol kan?" Sehun memotong ucapan Chanyeol, tidak mau mendengar alasan dramatisir Chanyeol lalu merangkul pundak Jongin dan berjalan bersamanya. Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Mungkin aku masih ingat…" Balasnya.

Chanyeol menganga melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang dengan santai meninggalkannya, Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. "Kau mau atau tidak? Sekolah akan ditutup sebentar lagi. Kkah." Ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu menarik lengan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Mwo..mwoya igo?" Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada ban motor sportnya yang sudah kempes tak beraturan. "K-kenapa bisa begini?!"

Ia dengan panik mengitari motornya lalu kemudian kembali mengecek ban nya yang sudah lembek dan kempes. Lalu berdiri dan lagi-lagi bulak-balik melihat keadaan motor kesayangannya yang miris itu.

"Aigoo, aigoo, ada apa denganmu baby…" Lirih Chanyeol mengusap-usap spion kaca motornya.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya menghela nafas mereka bersamaan. "Sepertinya kau akan tetap menumpang dengan mobil Kyungsoo." Sahut Sehun.

"Tumben sekali pacarmu itu seperti ini." Jongin ikut miris melihat motor Chanyeol.

"Ung, sepertinya ada yang jahil padamu, Chan." Ujar Kyungsoo memegang secarik kertas yang tadinya menempel di plat nomor motor Chanyeol. "Byun…Baek…hyun?" Ujarnya sambil mengeja tulisan di sana.

Chanyeol menoleh cepat saat mendengar nama yang tak asing ditelinganya. Begitupun Sehun yang mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Byun siapa katamu?" Chanyeol menatap sangar Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun," Kyungsoo membacanya lagi. Lalu memberikan kertas itu pada Chanyeol. "Sepertinya kau punya musuh baru, Chan."

Chanyeol mengambil kertas itu dengan kasar lalu membelalakan matanya saat melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas berwarna pink itu.

.

**_"Hell-o Park Fucking Chanyeol, berniat mengantar motormu ke bengkel, heh? Terimakasih atas sambutanmu padaku hari ini. Anggap saja kita seri. Byun Baekhyun~~ ^^"_**

.

Chanyeol meremas kertas itu ditangannya, alisnya mengkerut, matanya menampilkan api kemarahannya, Sehun dan Jongin meringkuk mundur perlahan menjauh dari Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti bom yang akan meledak. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"BYUN FUCKING BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Chanyeol menggema keseluruh kota Seoul.

.

.

.

.

"Heh?" Baekhyun menggaruk telinganya yang gatal dan memerah. "Sepertinya tadi ada yang memanggil namaku?"

"Ada apa tuan?" Tanya supirnya yang melihat Baekhyun lewat kaca spion.

"A-aniyo," Baekhyun mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya, kemudian sang supir mengangguk dan melanjutkan mengendarai mobilnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengoprek ponselnya, ia sedang berbincang dengan Luhan di telefon sekarang. Senyum di bibirnya tidak pernah luput semenjak ia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya pada Chanyeol, sang musuh barunya. Luhan terdengar tertawa keras di sebrang, menyetujui serangan yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud 'tunggu dulu' ?" Tanya Luhan disela tawanya. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tau, aku pasti tidak akan membiarkan orang itu seenaknya mengerjaiku," Baekhyun tertawa. "Seperti kata pepatah, 'jika orang lain memukulku sekali, maka akan kubalas dua kali lipat' hahaha~"

"Kau benar, aku sudah lama sangat kesal dengan sifatnya, baguslah jika dia mendapatkan akibat dari semuanya." Ujar Luhan terlihat senang.

"Yeah, mulai sekarang tidak akan kubirakan dia seenaknya lagi."

"Joha, joha. Ung, Baek aku harus pergi bersama oemaku, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, ara?"

"Arraseo, sampai nanti, Lu."

TREK

Baekhyun menutup panggilannya, kemudian ia menghela nafas lega sekaligus senang dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan. Sikunya benar-benar terluka akibat ganjalan kaki Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun tau motor Chanyeol, sejak ia melihatnya pagi tadi saat mobilnya tidak sengaja mencpritkan air hujan pada Chanyeol. Huh, suruh siapa ia tidak ramah padaku. Batinnya.

Baekhyun melihat-lihat jalanan kota Seoul, alisnya mengkerut saat menyadari supirnya tidak membawa mobil itu kembali ke apartemen barunya. "Ahjussi, uri oedika?" Tanyanya maju kedepan.

"Nyonya menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan tuan padanya." Jawab supir itu.

"Ibuku?"

"Ne, tuan."

Alis Baekhyun semakin mengkerut saat mendengar Victoria ingin bertemu dengannya, bukankah dirinya akan bertemu ibunya nanti di apartemen? Lalu dimana Victoria sekarang?

Oh.

Perasaan Baekhyun mulai tidak enak.

Bersamaan saat mobil itu mulai melambat dan berbelok pada sebuah rumah besar didepannya. Baekhyun menahan napasnya, rumah ini sangat besar. Lebih besar dari rumahnya di Busan yang juga terlihat besar. Pintu gerbang itu terbuka setelah beberapa saat supirnya mengklakson setirnya. Dan mereka mulai masuk kedalam halaman megah yang langsung menyapa mereka.

"R-rumah siapa ini ahjussi?" Tanya Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Setahu saya ini adalah rumah dari Tuan besar Park Zhoumi, tuan." Jawabnya sambil menghentikkan mobilnya lalu bergegas keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membulat lebar. "M-mwo?"

"Mari tuan, nyonya sudah menunggu didalam."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan dari sekolah sampai sekarang di perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Membuat ketiga temannya yang lain harus menutup kupingnya bahkan Jongin hendak menurunkan Chanyeol ditengah jalan jika ia masih terus saja berteriak tak jelas karena motornya.

"Baiklah, urus sekarang dan betulkan kekasihku itu sampai terlihat baru lagi, arraseo?!" Chanyeol berteriak pada salah satu asisten ayahnya dibalik ponselnya, kemudian menutupnya dan melempar ponselnya kedalam tasnya. "Haish, aku bisa gila!"

"Ayolah, itu hanya kempes, Chanyeol." Ujar Kyungsoo didepan kemudi. "Tidak sampai berhari-hari untuk membetulkannya."

"Tetap saja! Aku tidak suka!" Chanyeol masih belum menerima jika motornya terlihat miris seperti tadi, ia belum menerima dengan keadaan motornya itu, dan lagi ia sangat belum menerima jika Baekhyun-lah penyebab semua ini. Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati.

Awas saja cucunguk itu!

"Oh, ada tamu dirumahmu, Chan?" Ucapan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Ia juga baru menyadari sekarang mereka sudah berada dihalaman rumahnya. Kemudian alisnya berkerut saat melihat ada beberapa mobil asing di sana, lengkap dengan beberapa pria berjas hitam yang sedang mengobrol santai disana.

"Kukira hari ini ayahku akan pulang malam," Gumam Chanyeol bingung sambil bergegas turun dari mobil Kyungsoo.

Ketiga temannya ikut turun dari mobil, lalu berdiri disana sambil sesekali menengok kanan dan kirinya. Sehun mendesah pelan. "Kapan terakhir aku kemari ya? Kok, suasananya terlihat sedikit berbeda?" Ujarnya melihat-lihat rumah bak kastil milik keluarga Park itu.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan gidikkan bahunya lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, yang lainnya mengikuti dibelakang. Dua orang maid menyambutnya saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu. Ini tak biasa, biasanya mereka tidak seformal ini pada Chanyeol. Kemudian beberapa maid juga ada disetiap sudut rumah Chanyeol. Mereka pun bisa mencium bau makanan yang sangat enak dari arah dapur, juga terdengar beberapa kesibukan di dapur sana.

"Apa ini sambutan untukku, heh?" Tanya Jongin kebingungan sendiri. Mengingat ia baru kembali lagi mengunjungi Chanyeol dan lagi tadi Jongin sempat marah pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak memintanya," Jawab Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menghampiri salah satu maidnya. "Ada apa ini?"

Maid itu membungkuk sesaat lalu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Tuan Zhoumi kedatangan tamu istimewa, tuan."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya, tamu istimewa? Ah, mungkin teman bisnisnya. Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Okay, bisa kau siapkan beberapa makanan? Aku kedatangan teman hari ini, antarkan ke kamarku, ne?"

Maid itu tidak langsung mengiyakan Chanyeol, ia terlihat sedikit kebingungan lalu mengangguk. "Keundae, kupikir Tuan Chanyeol harus segera berpakaian rapih sekarang, kudengar Tuan Zhoumi juga mengajak Tuan Chanyeol untuk makan malam bersama."

"Aku?" Chanyeol menujuk dirinya. "Waeyo?"

"Tidak tau, Tuan."

Kyungsoo dibelakang Chanyeol mengkerutkan alisnya, ia berpikir sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi disini. Kemudian saat mengingat-ngingat, ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia menarik tangan Jongin dan Sehun. "Kami akan menunggu dikamarmu, Chanyeol!" Teriaknya lalu menarik dua orang itu naik keatas kamar Chanyeol.

Namun belum satu langkah mereka menaiki tangga, Sehun menghentikkan langkahnya tiba-tiba saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya ada disana sedang berdiri gelisah memainkan ponselnya. "Uh, Baek…hyun?" Panggilnya yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin berbalik menatap lelaki itu, begitupun Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu, yang ternyata memang Baekhyun berbalik dan terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat keempat namja didepannya yang juga sedang menatap horror padanya. "K-kau?!" Pekiknya saat melihat Chanyeol lalu beralih pada keempat namja lainnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!"

Chanyeol mengernyit menatap Baekhyun. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya," Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan berdiri didepannya membuat Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya mendongak keatas. "Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat lebar. "M-mwo?! R-rumahmu?!"

"Ouh, Chanyeol kau sudah pulang?" Suara Zhoumi mengalihkan semua pandangan horror disana, Chanyeol semakin terkejut saat melihat Zhoumi berdiri disana bersama seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum ramah padanya. "Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Zhoumi tersenyum ramah.

"A-ayah, apa-apaan ini?" Chanyeol mencoba mengatur jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang sekarang. "Kenapa musuhku ini ada dirumahku?!" Tunjukknya pada Baekhyun.

Zhoumi mengernyit. "Musuh? Hey, Chanyeol. Dia akan menjadi saudaramu."

"Huh?" Chanyeol seolah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Zhoumi. Perasaannya mulai terasa tidak enak.

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdiri bersampingan menatap dirinya penuh tanda tanya. "Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah anak dari Victoria, dan Baekhyun," Zhoumi tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "ini Chanyeol, anakku."

Ada hening beberapa saat setelah Zhoumi mengatakan hal itu.

Kemudian…

"APA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Balasan Review ::**

**jonginkai**: Ini sudah dipost chapter 1~:)

**Yulyulbaek**: Hehe.. iya nih lagi suka brothership ChanBaek :D terimakasih, semoga suka..

**enchris.727**: Sip! ini sudah dipost chapter 1~:)

**Rahma94**: Saya gak tega bikin Baekhyun penyakitan huhu, tapi lihat saja cerita selanjutnya :)

**Reza C Warni W**: Terimakasih! Ini sudah dipost chapter 1~:)

**alfi95**: Sip! Ini sudah dipost chapter 1~:)

**48BeMyLight**: Waduh, saya gak bikin fanfic Yaoi chingu.. T-T ini brothership Baekhyun dan Chanyeol :D

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review, follow dan favorite :)

See you in next chapter, guys! *ciumkaliansatu-satu*


	3. The Wedding!

**...**

**Tittle: Best Step Brothers Step.**

**Author: Byunba.**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun/ Park Baekhyun.**

**Park Chanyeol.**

**Others Cast: Oh Sehun,**

**Xi Luhan,**

**Kim Jongin,**

**Do Kyungsoo,**

**Zhoumi (Super Junior-M),**

**Victoria (f(x)),**

**-Akan ada cast lainnya seiring bertambahnya cerita-**

**.**

**.**

The Wedding!

.

.

Jongin duduk tak nyaman disamping Kyungsoo begitupun Kyungsoo yang terlihat canggung, mereka tersenyum pada Zhoumi yang menyuruhnya segera melahap makanan yang ada didepan mereka.

"Zhoumi ahjussi, mianhae kami menganggu acara ini," Sehun membungkuk kecil pada Zhoumi, "Kami akan menunggu di kamar Chanyeol saja."

Zhoumi menggeleng lalu berdecak. "Aigoo, Sehun. Gwaenchana, kalian sudah kuanggap anakku, makanlah dan anggap ini rumah kalian."

"Ke-keundae—"

"Sudahlah makan saja, ne?" Victoria yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan tersenyum padanya. "Kau juga Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya, ia hanya memain-mainkan sedotan jus strawberry nya. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah malas menggubris apapun, semuanya sudah benar-benar membuatnya tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol si brengsek ini akan menjadi saudaranya? Belum sepenuhnya Baekhyun menerima Victoria akan menikah lagi, sekarang ia juga harus menerima jika Chanyeol yang harus menjadi saudaranya? Oh, apa salahku Ya Tuhan...

BRAK!

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara gebrakan meja disampingnya, dan menyadari Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya lalu menggebrakkan meja, menatap Zhoumi dan Victoria bergantian kemudian menatap tak suka pada Baekhyun. "Aku selesai." Dan pergi ke lantai atas begitu saja.

Baekhyun melongo menatap sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu, bukan ia tidak menyangka atau terkejut karena sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu, hanya saja, seharusnya Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin melakukan itu.

"Hhh, anak itu." Zhoumi menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Biar aku yang akan bicara padanya, ahjussi." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya membungkuk pada Zhoumi dan menyusul Chanyeol keatas.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, lalu ikut berdiri berniat menyusul Jongin, ia sangat tau bagaimana kerasnya sifat Jongin dan Chanyeol. "A-aku juga." Ujarnya membungkuk sopan.

Sehun, tadinya ia ingin menyusul tapi, tidak mungkin juga ia pergi dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Ia hanya tersenyum canggung pada Zhoumi dan Victoria.

"Mianhae, chagi... " Lirih Zhoumi memijat pelipisnya. "Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi."

Victoria hanya tersenyum manis mengangguk mengerti sambil mengusap-usap punggung Zhoumi lembut. Sebenarnya wanita cantik ini juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena Baekhyun juga tidak menyetujui pernikahan yang akan dilakukannya. Victoria menatap Baekhyun yang sedang melamun.

"Baekkie," Panggilnya membuat namja mungil itu menoleh. "Habiskan makanmu."

"Ne," Jawab Baekhyun menurut. "Aku sudah besar, Ibu. Berhenti khawatir seperti itu." Ujarnya lalu segera melahap hidangan yang ada, lagipula Baekhyun juga ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini.

Disisi lain, ketiga orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang memandang mereka penuh selidik, bahkan namja putih ini kini sedang melihat Baekhyun dengan teliti.

.

.

.

.

"Ingat janjimu, heh?" Jongin duduk disamping Chanyeol yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Kau ingat apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menjadi anak yang berbakti?"

"Shut up." Balas Chanyeol ketus didalam selimut.

"Oh, ayolah Chanyeol... " Jongin hampir frustasi. Merasa kesal sekaligus tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang berada dirumah Chanyeol itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menerimanya!"

"Chanyeol... "

Chanyeol berdecak kesal lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, ia kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya dikepala kasur besarnya, memandang Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk disofa dengan tatapan kesal.

"Byun sialan itu, aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya!" Ujarnya penuh amarah.

"Yah, kau bisa berteman baik dengannya, Chan." Kyungsoo yang kini mencoba membujuk.

"Tidak, tidak, TIDAK! Sampai kapanpun Baekhyun tetap musuhku dan aku tidak mau jadi saudaranya!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya pasrah, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus pasrah, Jongin benar-benar sudah menyerah menghadapi sikap keras kepala Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengerti tatapan itu, kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, naik keatas kasur besarnya, dan duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan malas, namun Kyungsoo hanya menganggapnya santai.

"Dulu, waktu ibu Jongin meninggal, dia juga sama sepertimu, Chan." Ujarnya memulai. "Kau tau, Jongin bahkan tidak pulang berhari-hari dan menginap dirumahku hanya untuk menhindari ayahnya." Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sesaat dan Jongin hanya mengangguk padanya. "Tapi, waktu itu ayahnya datang padaku dan bilang bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin dan bersedia meninggalkan pacarnya hanya untuk Jongin, walau aku tau sebenarnya hati Tuan Kim sangat sakit saat mengatakan itu."

Chanyeol kini menatap Kyungsoo lebih lunak, ia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dengan diam. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sedikit sesak, ketika ia terbayang bagaimana Zhoumi harus tersakiti seperti itu juga nantinya.

"Bagaimana jika kau sudah mencintai seseorang, lalu kau harus pergi meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika kau ada di posisi ayahmu?" Ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan menunduk. Ia memang tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu secara matang.

Dan lagi, Chanyeol sangat menyayangi ayahnya.

Jongin kini berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Suatu saat ayahmu pasti butuh seorang pendamping hidup, jika kau menerimanya kau bisa hidup tenang saat ayahmu tua nanti. Setidaknya sekali ini saja kau membahagiakannya."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang selalu membuatnya luluh. Lagipula mereka benar, sampai saat ini Chanyeol belum membahagiakan ayahnya. Dan, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Ibu maafkan aku... " Lirih Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Victoria duduk disamping Baekhyun yang masih memainkan ponselnya, kali ini mereka duduk disofa apartemen baru mereka. Setelah berpamitan dengan Zhoumi dan Sehun (karena hanya mereka yang tersisa di ruang makan) akhirnya Victoria dan Baekhyun kembali pulang ke apartemen baru mereka. Satu lagi, sedari tadi Baekhyun belum sama sekali menyapa dan berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Victoria.

Melupakan fakta itu, Victoria menatap lembut anak kesayangannya itu, ia mengangkat tangannya kemudian mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Waeyo?" Tanyanya malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya.

"Ani," Victoria tersenyum dan masih mengusap rambut Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya, kau bereskan barang-barangmu lagi ya sayang?"

Kali ini Baekhyun menoleh menatap bingung Victoria. "Mworago?"

"Tidak apa, bereskan saja semua barangmu, kita pulang ke Busan saja." Ujar Victoria kembali tersenyum. "Ibu akan menelepon kepala sekolahmu, jadi kau akan kembali kesekolah lamamu, arra?"

Victoria berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju telepon rumah yang ada disana, Baekhyun sendiri memandang kaget dengan keputusan yang diambil Victoria.

"Ibu, apa maksudnya ini?" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menghampiri Victoria.

Victoria menoleh, tangannya sudah memegang telefon. "Maksud apa sayang?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas geram, tak mengerti dengan keputusan tiba-tiba ini. "Ibu.. kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Sebuah senyum pahit terlihat jelas di wajah Victoria, dan Baekhyun menyadari itu. "Kau juga pasti sudah mengerti kan sayang?" Victoria menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. "Apa ibu harus memperjelas lagi?"

Baekhyun masih menatap Victoria bingung. "Ibu, aku—"

"Ibu akan membatalkan semuanya," Victoria menyela Baekhyun, masih tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipi anaknya itu. "Semuanya, akan dibatalkan. Pernikahan itu."

"A-apa?"

Victoria mengusap-usap pipi Baekhyun, ia berbalik mengambil telefon itu lagi, tak memperdulikan pekikan tertahan Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa, padahal ini yang dari dulu Baekhyun inginkan, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat tidak enak. Apalagi melihat wajah Victoria yang tersenyum pahit padanya membuat hati Baekhyun tercabik. Baekhyun menghampiri Victoria yang ternyata sudah selesai menelepon dan hendak menuju kamarnya.

GREP.

Baekhyun memeluk Victoria erat dari belakang, membuat wanita cantik itu terkejut. "Baekhyunie?"

"Andwae... " Lirih Baekhyun. "Aku setuju bu.." _Aku ingin melihat ibu bahagia_, batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun paginya dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang juga tertidur di kasur Chanyeol. Setelah semalaman bercerita ini itu, akhirnya mereka tertidur di kasur Chanyeol.

"Sial, aku jadi menginap disini." Rutuk Jongin sambil bergegas memakai jaketnya. "Kyungsoo, kita harus pulang dulu."

Kyungsoo yang memang sudah mandi dan rapih lebih dulu terdiam sesaat kemudian menggeleng. "Buku pelajaran hari ini ada di lokerku semua, kita langsung saja, lagipula tidak ada tugas."

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya lalu ikut berpikir. "Ah ya, kau benar. Kalau begitu aku mandi disini saja." Jongin membuka lagi jaketnya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau akan terus diam seperti itu, huh?" Kyungsoo menyindir Chanyeol yang sedang melamun melihat jendela kamarnya.

"Huh?" Chanyeol mengerjap.

"Cepat mandi, dan kita harus berangkat ke sekolah!"

Chanyeol mendengus, sikap Kyungsoo terkadang mirip sekali dengan ibu-ibu. Ia dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya, bergegas menuju kamar mandi di ruangan lain karena punyanya sedang di gunakan Jongin.

Saat melangkahkan kakinya diluar kamar dan melewati kamar sang ayah, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, menatap pintu itu dengan lirih. Kata-kata Jongin dan Kyungsoo semalam masih menempel jelas di benakknya. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin membahagiakan Zhoumi sekarang. Sebuah perasaan menyesal juga menghampirinya dan membuatnya sulit tidur semalaman. Chanyeol belum sekalipun semarah tadi didepan Zhoumi.

Tangan kekar itu terangkat berniat untuk mengetuknya namun tidak jadi karena pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar dan menampilkan Zhoumi yang sudah terlihat rapih dengan kemejanya.

"Chanyeol?" Tanyanya cukup terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung didepan kamarnya. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol segera menggaruk tengkuknya, ia menunduk. "A-ayah... "

"Kau tidak usah khawatir," Zhoumi tersenyum pada Chanyeol, menepuk pundak sang anak dengan sayang. "Ayah akan membatalkan persiapan gedung dan lainnya, jika kau tetap tidak bisa, ayah mengerti."

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Zhoumi yang masih tersenyum. Tersenyum pahit. Ya Tuhan, ini yang tak mau dilihat Chanyeol, wajah Zhoumi yang sangat sendu itu.. "A-aniyo, hajima..." Chanyeol kemudian memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan emosinya sekarang, ia harus bisa melakukan ini!

"A-aku, aku tidak apa. Aku setuju kok, ayah akan menikah dengan Victoria." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Zhoumi. "Mianhae ayah, aku terlalu egois."

Zhoumi yang cukup terkejut saat melihat reaksi Chanyeol langsung berkaca-kaca, entah ini mimpi atau bukan yang pasti namja tampan itu merasa sangat bahagia. Direngkuhnya tubuh besar Chanyeol kepelukannya. Mengusap-usap rambut Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, adeul. Terimakasih kau sudah mau mengerti." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol dibalik pelukan itu mengangguk dan hampir juga mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia kemudian berdoa, semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik, dan ia tidak ingin menyesal di lain hari.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyimpan tasnya di atas meja kelasnya, seperti biasa ia akan selalu datang terlalu pagi karena rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Hanya ada beberapa murid dikelasnya, Luhan memilih untuk bermain game pada ponselnya sambil menunggu bel berbunyi sampai kemudian Sehun datang.

"Heiish~ kalian terlalu nyenyak jadi tidak kubangunkan, lagipula aku dijemput hyungku tadi malam," Sehun berbicara ditelepon sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya. "Arraseo, cepatlah, aku sudah di sekolah sekarang, ne~"

Luhan bisa merasa Sehun kini tengah duduk dibelakangnya, menyimpan tasnya lalu membuka jaketnya. Luhan berdecak, untuk apa ia peduli dengannya? Kemudian kembali fokus pada game nya.

"Pagi sekali, Luhan noona?"

Luhan sudah dapat menebak, Sehun pasti ingin cari gara-gara sekarang.

Ia tidak menggubrisnya.

"Luhan, oi? Kau sedang apa heh?"

Luhan kini merasa seseorang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, namun ia tetap mencoba fokus dengan game nya.

"Heh, Luhan kau mengacuhkanku?"

Sehun yang tidak suka tidak digubris seperti itu kemudian maju kedepan berpindah duduk disamping Luhan. "Oi, Luhan kau—!"

"APA SIH SEHUN?!" Luhan langsung menyemprot Sehun dengan nada oktavnya membuat semuanya yang ada dikelas memandangnya bingung.

"Heish, kupingku." Sehun mengusap-usap kupingnya yang berdengung. "Aku kan hanya ingin bertanya! Jangan berteriak!"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal lalu menatap Sehun lurus. "Wae? Kau mau menanyakan apa?"

"Tidak ada, sih.."

Luhan melempar pulpen yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangannya. "Aw! Yaah!" Dan tepat terkena kening Sehun. Jadi sekarang pulpen adalah senjata rahasia Luhan, eh? Batin Sehun.

Sehun sudah membuka mulut untuk memprotes lagi sampai Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah muncul disampingnya.

"Uh, Sehun. Aku mau duduk." Ujarnya pada Sehun yang sedang duduk dikursinya.

Sehun menoleh lalu mengangguk. "Ah? Gurae? Okay." Kemudian kembali menuju tempat duduknya, ia bisa melihat raut wajah kesal Luhan yang sedang menatapnya, namun ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol datang, masih lengkap dengan rambutnya yang basah karena mandi terburu-buru. Ketika melewati Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mendelik tanpa melakukan apapun. Begitupun Baekhyun yang hanya meliriknya. Mereka punya masalah batin masing-masing sekarang.

"Tidur nyenyak, heh?" Tanya Sehun saat Chanyeol duduk disampingnya.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidur nyenyak, kalau motor kesayanganku masih berada di bengkel, HUH?" Jawab Chanyeol sambil sedikit berteriak agar Baekhyun mendengarnya.

Benar saja, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang begitupun Luhan. Ia menatap Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan alisnya, terlihat tidak suka dengan sindiran Chanyeol. "Jangan membuatku kesal, Park." Balas Baekhyun.

"Heh? Siapa yang membuatmu kesal? Aku kan sedang berbicara dengan Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek. "Kau merasa, eoh?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kemudian memilih kembali membelakangi Chanyeol. Ia sangat kesal tapi ia harus menahannya. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ribut dengannya.

Ada perasaan sedikit menyesal Baekhyun sudah menerima pernikahan itu. Bukan, bukan Zhoumi yang membuatnya menyesal, tapi si Chanyeol ini! Baekhyun merasa ingin sekali membatalkannya lagi, jika melihat Chanyeol ia akan merasa tidak mau menerimanya, apalagi harus menganggap ia sebagai saudaranya nanti.

Ah, ottokaji? Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya.

"Gwaencahana?" Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Ah, ne!" Jawab Baekhyun bersikap seperti biasanya.

Luhan kemudian menatap tak suka pada Chanyeol yang masih tertawa-tawa dengan Sehun dibelakangnya. "Nanti kalau dia bikin ulah lagi, beritahu aku saja, Baek."

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah persetujuan dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, akhirnya pernikahan itu terlaksana juga. Bertempat di salah satu gedung mewah di Seoul, Zhoumi dan Victoria akhirnya resmi menikah. Kebahagiaan tercetak jelas di kedua wajah itu, dan pesta pernikahan itu berjalan sangat lancar.

Chanyeol berdiri disalah satu sudut gedung dengan menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya, sambil besender di tembok gedung. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk ikut berdansa dan masuk kedalan kerumunan orang-orang disana, karena:

Pertama, disana hampir om dan tante-tante semua, kakek dan neneknya juga ada disitu berdansa penuh semangat.

Kedua, tarian macam apa itu? Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah melihat tarian kuno seperti itu! Dan,

Ketiga, disana ada Byun fucking Baekhyun yang juga sedang duduk rapih sambil memainkan ponselnya, sesekali mengobrol ringan dengan Luhan yang memang diundang juga pada pernikahan ini.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat, melihat Baekhyun disana membuatnya menyadari bahwa namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu sekarang sudah resmi menjadi saudara tirinya. Ah, ia mulai menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan, kenapa harus Byun itu?!

Satu tepukan terasa di pundak Chanyeol dan saat Chanyeol menoleh Sehun berdiri disana tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan memberikan minuman padanya. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. "Gomawo."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun ikut bersender disamping Chanyeol.

"Menikmati pesta." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Begitukah?" Sehun memandang Chanyeol teliti. "Kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya."

"Yeah, terimakasih."

Sehun menatap apa yang sedang Chanyeol lihat sekarang, dan saat menemukan ternyata Chanyeol sedang menatap Baekhyun, Sehun terkekeh. "Kau harus baikan dengannya, kalian sudah menjadi saudara sekarang."

"Cih, tidak sudi."

"Heish~ Dia itu akan menjadi kakakmu loh, Chan. " Sehun meneguk minumnya sesaat. "Luhan bilang, umurnya 6 bulan lebih tua darimu."

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, bernarkah? Baekhyun lebih tua darinya? Huh, tetap saja badannya lebih pendek dari Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol akan dengan mudah menang jika harus melawan Baekhyun.

"Akan kukerjai habis-habisan nanti." Ujar Chanyeol mendengus.

Sehun menatap itu miris, tiba-tiba ia merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun. Sifat Chanyeol yang seperti ini pasti sulit untuk dicegah.

Dalam hati Sehun diam-diam berdoa, agar Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun~ ayolah semangat! Ini kan pernikahan ibumu~~" Luhan melompat-lompat didepan Baekhyun mencoba menyemangati Baekhyun yang terlihat lesu.

"Duduklah, Lu. Kau membuatku pusing."

"Eh, jangan begitu. Kau harus bersenang-senang hari ini, kau harus bahagia seperti ku!"

"Kau begitu karena kau tidak merasakan semua ini!"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya, sekarang yang harus ia hadapi bukanlah karena ia punya ayah baru, tapi karena ia punya saudara baru yang sekaligus orang yang paling dibencinya sekarang. Hah~ kenapa terasa sangat sulit untuk menerima Chanyeol sebagai saudaranya?

Luhan tersenyum singkat lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun, "Kau akan menjadi kakak, Baek." Ujarnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh bingung pada Luhan.

"Kakak?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Chanyeol berusia lebih muda darimu."

"Gurae? Huh, wajahnya terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya."

"Dengan begitu kau yang harus mengerti untuk tidak membuat masalah dengannya, Baek." Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Kau tidak akan terus menerus bermusuhan dengannya kan? Aku memang tidak suka padanya tapi kalian kan sekarang sudah bersaudara."

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, berdecak malas. "Aku tau, akan kuusahakan untuk tidak membuat masalah dengannya."

.

.

.

.

Berhari-hari sudah Baekhyun tinggal dirumah barunya, tentu saja ini rumah Chanyeol. Ia sedikit menyukai kamar barunya yang terlihat lebih besar dari kamarnya dulu saat di Busan. Baekhyun menyukai kasur besar miliknya sekarang, setidaknya ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Jujur saja beberapa terakhir ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, memikirkan banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur ketika ia harus terbayang akan tinggal serumah dengan musuhnya sendiri, dan lagi yang paling mengganggu adalah sekarang ia satu marga dengan Chanyeol.

Yeah, Park Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus, membetulkan kerah baju seragamnya, ia berjalan menghampiri cermin yang terletak cukup dekat dengan kamar mandi dikamarnya.

Bersiap untuk kesekolah Baekhyun memakai dasinya lalu membetulkan posisi rambutnya sambil bercermin didepan kaca. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, berharap hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik untuknya.

Keluar dari kamarnya ia menemukan Chanyeol yang juga sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Oh, Baekhyun lupa kamarnya memang berada disamping kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek pada Baekhyun.

"Tukang ciprat, selamat pagi." Ucapnya menyapa Baekhyun. "Jangan lupa kau harus segera mencuci jaketku~" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun kemudian mendahului Baekhyun menuju ruang makan.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Awas saja tiang listrik itu!"

Turun ke bawah dan menuju ruang makan, Baekhyun dapat mencium wangi makanan yang sangat enak, Victoria pasti yang memasaknya. Bertemu dengan Zhoumi Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya yang dibalas senyum oleh Zhoumi dan duduk di salah satu kursi, ia sengaja memilih duduk jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kemarilah jangan terlalu jauh." Panggil Zhoumi yang duduk disamping Chanyeol dan menyuruh Baekhyun pindah.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, sambil merutuk didalam hati ia pindah duduk disamping Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk meneguk susunya, Baekhyun mulai terbawa sifat nakalnya.

Sambil tersenyum keji, ia menyenggol tangan Chanyeol yang sedang meminum susunya hingga Chanyeol tersenggol kemudian menyemburkan susu yang ada di mulutnya, tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Chanyeol terbatuk.

"Auh, Chanyeol, gwaenchana?" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Makanya jangan terlalu cepat meminum susunya." Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Chanyeol, pelan-pelan saja." Tambah Zhoumi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol masih mengelap bibirnya yang basah karena susu yang tumpah tadi. Ia menatap Baekhyun kesal, ia sangat tau Baekhyun yang sudah melakukannya. Tanpa sadar ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendorong Baekhyun cukup keras hingga namja mungil itu terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Yah! Chanyeol!" Pekik Zhoumi yang melihat itu cukup terkejut.

Baekhyun yang juga tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan membalas perbuatannya meringis saat pantatnya mencium lantai dengan cukup keras. Chanyeol menarik kerah seragam Baekhyun. Bibirnya kini tepat berada disamping telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah berusaha menerimamu, jadi bersikap baik lah padaku!" Desis Chanyeol tanpa mau Zhoumi mendengarnya. "Atau kau tidak akan tenang hidup di rumah ini!"

Zhoumi sudah menarik Chanyeol untuk segera melepaskan genggamannya pada Baekhyun, sedangkan Victoria yang muncul dari dapur terlihat kaget dan segera membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Wae gurrae?" Tanyanya cemas menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Baekhyun gwaenchana?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Victoria namun hanya memandang lurus pada Chanyeol yang juga sedang memandangnya tajam.

Helaan nafas berat dari Zhoumi terdengar, ia menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Ternyata masalah pribadi kalian masih belum terselesaikan, huh? Kalian ini sekarang adalah saudara! Cobalah akrab sekali saja!"

Namun baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mendengus.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafasnya kesekian kali sambil menunggu Baekhyun yang masih memainkan makanan didepannya.

"Baek, habiskan makananmu, karena bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi." Ujarnya menitah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Gurae? Kalau begitu ayo kita kekelas."

Baekhyun sudah berdiri dari duduknya saat tangan Luhan menahannya dan membiarkan tubuh Baekhyun kembali duduk disana.

"Habiskan! Kau dengar?"

"Tapi, Lu—"

"Baekhyun, bukan berarti karena kau bermasalah dengan tiang listrik itu, kau jadi malas makan," Luhan menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Ha-bis-kan!"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya saat melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan Luhan. Ia sudah sangat tau bagaimana sifat Luhan, dan ini yang paling ditakutinya.

Baekhyun melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau ini, bukankah sudah kubilang tahan emosimu? Kau lebih tua darinya, Baek. Jadilah kakak yang baik." Luhan menggeleng tak habis pikir.

"Aku hanya iseng saja, Lu."

"Kau bisa membuat tenggorokkannya sakit, Baek."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak sengaja!"

"Aku tau kau sengaja melakukannya."

"Yah! Luhan!"

Luhan melotot membalas tatapan kesal Baekhyun. "Wae?! Kau sudah salah masih saja membantah?"

"Kau membelanya, hah?"

"Siapa yang membelanya? Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi kakak yang baik dan—"

"Aku selesai." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan tetap tidak menghabiskan makanan yang ia pesan. Luhan menatap horor padanya.

"Y-yah, Baek—"

"Kau sendiri saja kekelas." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal pada sifat Luhan yang selalu sok bijak seperti itu.

Ia sangat kesal saat tau Luhan malah semakin memojokkannya. Ia tau ia sudah salah mengerjai Chanyeol tadi pagi, tapi setidaknya sebagai teman yang baik, Luhan seharusnya menghiburnya bukan malah semakin memojokannya.

Terlalu kesal dengan Luhan, dan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya Baekhyun tidak menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri didepannya hingga tatapannya yang tak fokus membuat Baekhyun menabrak orang didepannya membuat tubuh mungilnya oleng hampir jatuh kebelakang.

Baekhyun mengerjap kemudian menyadari jika ia sudah menabrak seseorang. Baekhyun membungkuk. "C-cwesonghamnida, aku tidak sengaja."

Beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban, Baekhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya, ketika bersamaan suara orang yang dikenalnya terdengar.

"Ohoho~ benarkah? Kau Byun Baekhyun?"

Dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

"Hai Baekhyun, sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Dan Baekhyun saat itu juga benar-benar sangat menyesal sudah pindah ke Seoul.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Balasan review** ::

**jonginkai**: Sip! Terimakasih~~~:)

**Yolyolbaek**: Hehe, makasih yaaaaahh~:)

**AnaknyaChanbaek92**: Haha iya saya juga suka kalau mereka sudah berdebat xD Terimakasih yaah~

**alfi95**: Iya ini full brothership Chanyeol-Baekhyun, saya masih gak bisa bikin fanfic yaoi haha~ bakal panjang sesuai cerita aja deh yah

**enchris.27**: Saya sengaja bikin Chanyeol disini jadi pria arogan dan menyebalkan muahahaha *dijitakChanyeol*

**ByunViBaek**: Haha bersatu dalam artian apa dulu nih?

**Rahma94**: *elus-elusBaekhyun*

**Reza C Warni W**: Silahkan dibaca saja lanjutannya xD

**Key13th**: Saya usahakan, terimakasih yaah~

.

.

Untuk para readers yang baca, tolong sedikit buat jejak dong.. *puppyeyes*

Saya pingin tau reaksi kalian gimana, dan pendapat kalian juga.. Jujur saja cerita ini belum selesai dan masih ada beberapa chapter yang saya bingung harus diapain lagi.. Jadi saya mau tanya kalian bagusnya gimana haha xD

Makanya itu, aku tunggu review dari kalian semua.. Jangan diread aja huhu.. *emangnyabbman*

.

.

Tapi bakal tetep lanjut kok!

Saya tidak setega itu meninggalkan cerita ini tanpa selesai, walau hanya sedikit yang mereview~

.

.

Sekali lagi terimakasih, see you in next chapter!

Oh iya, di chapter depan ada sosok baru tuh..

Coba tebak?

..


	4. Who is he?

**Tittle: Best Step Brothers Friend.**

**Author: Byunba.**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun/ Park Baekhyun.**

**Park Chanyeol.**

**Others Cast: Oh Sehun,**

**Xi Luhan,**

**Kim Jongin,**

**Do Kyungsoo,**

**Zhoumi (Super Junior-M),**

**Victoria (f(x)),**

**-Akan ada cast lainnya seiring bertambahnya cerita-**

.

.

-Who is he?-

.

.

Mobil Victoria terparkir didepan gedung sekolah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tepatnya disamping gerbang dimana siswa-siswa disana sedang beriringan keluar dari gerbang besar tersebut. Victoria membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya, ia masih duduk dibelakang kemudi sambil sesekali mencari-cari sosok Baekhyun atau Chanyeol yang bisa saja muncul disana.

Bibir tipisnya menyinggungkan senyum, hari ini ia akan mengajak dua anaknya itu untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Jujur saja, sifat keduanya membuat Victoria tak bisa bernafas tenang. Siapa ibu yang tidak akan tenang saat kedua anaknya selalu berkelahi dan tak pernah akur?

Lagipula, sejak dulu sekali, sejak ia pertama kali mengenal Chanyeol dari Zhoumi, ia sudah menyayangi Chanyeol. Bahkan sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai anaknya sendiri, jauh sebelum Zhoumi mempersuntingnya. Ada sebuah perasaan tenang saat ia melihat Chanyeol yang resmi menjadi anaknya, walau anak tiri, tetap saja Victoria merasa sangat senang.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Fokus Victoria terbagi, ia melirik ponselnya yang bergetar di dashboard mobil. Dengan segera ia mengambilnya dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Ne yeobo?" Jawabnya langsung.

"Kau masih menunggu mereka?" Tanya Zhoumi disana.

Victoria mengangguk, kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada suasana gerbang sekolah. "Yeah, jangan kau coba menghentikanku, aku ingin membuat mereka akur." Victoria membuka kacamata nya, kembali memfokuskan pandangan. "Tapi, kenapa mereka belum juga terlihat? Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah."

Zhoumi menghela nafas, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Jangan salah paham sayang, aku baru ingat. Hari ini Chanyeol biasanya akan bermain basket sampai sore,"

Victoria mengerutkan alisnya, bernafas kecewa. "Benarkah? Yah, kenapa tak memberitahuku dari awal?"

"Maaf, aku lupa." Jawab Zhoumi tertawa lagi, membuat Victoria mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi lebih baik kau mengunjungiku, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Kita bisa mengatur mereka lain waktu."

"Arraseo," Victoria kembali menegakan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk kembali mengemudikan mobilnya. "Tunggu aku,"

"Ne.."

Langsung saja setelah terdengar suara Zhoumi yang memutuskan panggilan, Victoria kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia menatap focus kedepan, kearah gerbang sekolah dan bersiap untuk menjalankan mobilnya ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok salah satu siswa disana yang sangat tak asing baginya. Matanya membulat lebar, bibirnya menganga sedikit, dan nafasnya terdengar tertahan.

Pupil mata wanita cantik itu sama sekali tak berkedip, terus menatap seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam yang sekarang berdiri berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Victoria menahan nafas, ia terus mengikuti pergerakan siswa itu hingga ia melewatinya dan kemudian menjauh dari mobilnya.

"Astaga.." Victoria menoleh kebelakang, kini ia melihat punggung anak itu. "S-sejak kapan dia berada di Seoul?"

.

.

.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Luhan bertanya yang keseribu kali pada Baekhyun yang duduk lesu disampingnya. "Yah~ Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian sambil membereskan buku-bukunya kedalam tas ia hanya bergumam. "Tidak."

"Kau marah!" Jawab Luhan memaksa, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan cemberut. "Baekhyun~~"

"Demi Tuhan, Lu." Baekhyun berbalik menatap Luhan. "Ini sudah ke seribu," Baekhyun menggeleng. "–tidak, ke sejuta kalinya aku bilang padamu kalau aku tidak marah!" Baekhyun menggeram, gemas dengan kelakuan Luhan.

Bibir Luhan semakin maju, "Kau berkata begitu, tapi auramu mengatakan jelas kau kesal padaku. Kau bahkan membolos tadi."

"Yeah," Baekhyun menjawab. "Kalau kesal sih benar,"

"Tuh kan!" Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu mungil Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Maafkan akuuu~"

Baekhyun saat itu juga menyesal telah berkata kesal pada Luhan. Lihat saja? Sebangkunya itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi merengek padanya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tepat saat itu Chanyeol muncul dari luar kelas, rambut coklat nya sedikit berantakan, seragamnya juga kusut dan matanya terlihat mengantuk.

"Dari mana kau?" Tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi sedang asyik menikmati perdebatan Luhan dan Baekhyun, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju bangkunya. "Kau membolos dua mata pelajaran hari ini,"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidur, diatap."

Luhan yang ikut memperhatikan Chanyeol terdengar mencibir, "Dasar anak nakal." Bisiknya tanpa terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang satu-satunya tak melirik Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Wow, sejak kapan kau kembali pada kebiasaan lamamu, heh?" Ujar Sehun tertawa mengejek.

Chanyeol mendesah, matanya melirik Baekhyun yang masih duduk membereskan tasnya. "Sejak aku punya beban berat dirumah, dan aku jadi sulit tidur gara-garanya." Jawabnya terdengar datar namun cukup tajam terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

"Sulit tidur?" Sehun masih belum mengerti.

"Yeah," Chanyeol kini memakai tas miliknya disalah satu bahunya, membiarkan tas itu bergantung miring dibelakang punggungnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika motorku masih berada dibengkel, huh?" Chanyeol meninggikan perkataan terakhirnya, sengaja untuk memancing Baekhyun.

Benar saja, namja mungil itu berbalik menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Jangan membuatku kesal, Park."

"Eh? Siapa yang membuatmu kesal?" Chanyeol bertingkah seolah baru menemukan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk disana. "Aku kan sedang berbicara dengan Sehun, kenapa kau yang repot?" Chanyeol kemudian mendengus dan menyeringai, ketika melihat Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan kembali bersiap untuk pulang, kali ini ia yang menang melawan Baekhyun. Batinnya.

"Kajja Lu, kita pulang saja." Baekhyun berdiri dari bangkunya, Luhan yang sedang menatap Chanyeol tak suka ikut berdiri dan mereka berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan hanya Sehun dan Chanyeol disana.

"Hmmm, leganya~~" Chanyeol bersenandung sambil tersenyum sangat lebar, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-yah~!"

Namja bertubuh mungil dan bermata owl itu berbalik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia tersenyum saat melihat Luhan sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menghampirinya.

"Hai Lu," Sapa Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Luhan sudah berdiri dihadapannya, bersama Baekhyun yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kyungsoo-yah, apa hari ini kita ada rapat?" Tanya Luhan, mengingat Kyungsoo juga salah seorang teman yang ia kenal karena jabatannya di organisasi sekolah, atau biasa disebut osis.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak ada, Kris hyung tidak mengumumkan apapun hari ini."

Luhan tertawa lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. "Syukurlah~ aku ingin bermain dengan Baekhyun!" Ia kemudian merangkul Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam disampingnya.

Kyungsoo mengkerutkan alis, "Hey, Baek. Kenapa wajahmu? Lesu sekali."

Baekhyun yang menyadari pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum kikuk, "Ung, tidak ada apa-apa kok,"

Luhan mendengus. "Hey, Kyungsoo. Hari ini murid baru kita ini membolos di pelajaran terakhir," Luhan melirik Baekhyun dengan matanya yang memicing, "Dan bukankah itu sebuah pelanggaran?"

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat, menatap Baekhyun intens. "Kau, membolos Baek?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun yang sedang menatap tajam Luhan, kembali pada Kyungsoo. "Y-yeah, aku sedikit malas saja tadi," Ia kemudian terkekeh kecil.

Tatapan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun bukan tatapan tak percaya ataupun tak menyangka pada Baekhyun yang sudah membolos disaat statusnya masih siswa baru, seperti tatapan Luhan pada Baekhyun. Tapi ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sedikit, cemas.. Ia merasa sesuatu sudah terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Uh, Baek." Panggil Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan Baekhyun yang sedang menggelitik tubuh Luhan, hingga namja bermata rusa itu tertawa keras.

".. ya?" Baekhyun menoleh lagi pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau… baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit tak yakin dengan pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo heran. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jika dia tidak baik-baik saja, mungkin dia tidak akan menyerangku!" Sahut Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan tertawa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ya, aku tau kau terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi jika ada apa-apa kau bisa memberitahuku, teman Chanyeol kan temanmu juga, Baek." Ujarnya lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu Luhan. "Sudah ya, aku duluan." Namja bermata bulat itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Mata sipit Baekhyun semakin sipit ketika ia memicingkan matanya sambil menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya.

Kenapa, rasanya.. ia tau sesuatu tentangku hari ini?

.

.

.

Chanyeol membersihkan wajahnya dengan air keran di toilet, ia mengusap-usap rambutnya yang juga sudah basah karena keringat, setelah merasa sudah cukup segar ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan wajahnya. Langit sudah terlihat orange dari kaca jendela toilet itu, sudah tidak terasa ia bermain basket cukup lama. Chanyeol kemudian mengambil jaketnya lalu memakainya, tak berniat untuk mengganti baju basketnya yang masih ia kenakan.

Sehun dan Jongin berdiri samping mobil Kyungsoo sambil sesekali tertawa, saling bercerita hal-hal tak penting. Keduanya memang sama-sama ikut klub basket bersama Chanyeol, jangan heran kenapa mereka masih diam disana sekarang, mereka menunggu Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo sedang apa sampai sesore ini?" Tanya Sehun yang heran mengapa mobil milik Kyungsoo masih terparkir rapih dihalaman sekolah.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, tadinya kukira dia sudah pulang duluan."

Kyungsoo muncul dengan beberapa buku dipangkuannya, saat menemukan Jongin dan Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya ia cukup terkejut. "Ka-kalian? Kenapa belum pulang?"

Jongin dan Sehun memandang ekspresi Kyungsoo dengan diam, mereka saling pandang sesaat sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo sudah menyuruh mereka minggir karena akan membuka mobilnya.

"Rapat osis?" Tanya Jongin disamping Kyungsoo yang menyimpan tas disamping kursi kemudi.

"Kerja kelompok?" Kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya dan menatap dua orang sahabatnya itu, lalu memandang berkeliling. "Kalian menunggu Chanyeol?"

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk bersamaan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Eh, maukah kalian datang kerumahku malam ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik, hingga Jongin dan Sehun sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka dengan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. "Kebetulan kedua orangtuaku sedang pergi, kakakku sedang bersama kekasihnya, aku sendirian. Ung, tapi.. kalian jangan beritahu Chanyeol dulu.."

.

.

.

BRUK!

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasa suara gedebuk keras telah mengagetkannya, dengan reflek ia langsung membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Pendek, tidur saja dikamar!"

Mendengar suara berat yang sangat ia hapal, Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung menemukan sepasang kaki didepannya. Ia kemudian mendongak, menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri didepannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia baru saja menyimpan tasnya dengan bringas disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus, ia tidak mau memperdulikan namja bertelinga lebar itu. Baekhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya yang ternyata sudah tertidur di sofa ruang tengah entah sejak kapan.

"Yah! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun yang hampir tertidur lagi, lumayan kasar.

"Apa sih?!" Baekhyun melepas genggamannya pada Chanyeol, menghentakkan tangan itu lumayan keras juga.

Chanyeol terlihat meredam emosi, "Heh, dengar ya.." Ia kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun terangkat keatas dan otomatis langsung berdiri didepan Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun, "Kalau kau ingin hidup tenang dirumah ini, sebaiknya kau menurut padaku!" Desisnya menatap tajam mata Baekhyun yang mendongak menatapnya juga.

Alis Baekhyun semakin mengkerut, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hampir terjungkal kebelakang. "Jangan coba-coba kau mengancamku, Park." Ia membetulkan baju seragamnya, yang memang belum sempat ia ganti. Lalu mengambil tasnya dengan kasar meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol meredam emosinya sambil memandang Baekhyun yang berjalan sedikit sempoyongan –ia baru bangun tidur- dan perlahan mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Chanyeol kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan kasar, menyalakan televisi dengan seenaknya, apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun membuatnya sangat kesal. Dan ini kesekian kalinya ia merasa sangat menyesal telah menyetujui pernikahan Zhoumi dan Victoria.

.

.

.

"Tuan, ini coklat panasnya.. " Seorang maid meletakan segelas coklat hangat didepan Baekhyun yang duduk dimeja makan. "Apa tuan tidak akan mengganti seragam dulu?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mengambil coklat itu, "Nanti saja, sekalian aku kekamar."

Maid itu mengangguk, lalu pamit untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Baekhyun memandang coklat panas didepannya dengan tatapan kosong, telunjuknya bergerak berputar-putar mengelus sisi gelas berisi coklat yang terlihat lezat itu. Sebetulnya ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meminumnya, entah mengapa. Pikirannya tak juga fokus sejak tadi siang, ia baru saja bisa istirahat sebentar di sofa namun saudara tirinya yang begitu menyebalkan itu malah membuatnya semakin merasa kesal. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Ada beberapa potongan ingatan yang tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya, saat ia mengingat perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Sesuatu yang sudah lama ia simpan dan berusaha ia lupakan. Tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

"_**Kau ini mengganggu sekali!"**_

"_**Jangan mendekat dan menjauhlah dariku!"**_

"_**Dengar ya.. jika kau ingin hidup tenang, menurutlah padaku!"**_

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Aroma coklat yang masih ada didepannya itu membuatnya semakin tak berniat untuk meminumnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia kembali bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju kamar –barunya.

Ia hanya ingin istirahat, dan melupakan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Woah!" Sehun memandang takjub kumpulan komik dikamar Kyungsoo. "Daebak! Kau punya edisi terbaru komik ini?!" Ujarnya berbinar lalu menunjuk-nunjuk komik yang berjejer rapi di lemari buku milik Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka mantelnya lalu memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya ampun, sudah berapa abad kau tak kemari?"

Sehun yang mendapat respon tak bersahabat dari Jongin hanya mendengus. "Aku bertanya pada Kyungsoo, bukan kau hitam!"

Jongin melotot memandang Sehun, hendak melempar bantal kearahnya namun Kyungsoo sudah menahannya.

"Tidak ada ribut disini, okay?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh ancaman, dan Jongin mau tak mau hanya bisa menurut sambil bersungut, tak begitu memperdulikan Sehun yang tertawa mengejeknya.

"Jadi, aku bisa pinjam kan Kyung?" Tanya Sehun masih melirik komik-komik itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Silahkan saja, bukankah itu sudah biasa?"

Sehun melompat-lompat senang. "Yuhuuu! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" Ia hendak memeluk Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo sudah menghentikan pergerakan Sehun dengan menahan tubuh tinggi itu dengan telunjuk yang ia letakan dikening Sehun, membuat Sehun berhenti didepannya.

"Tidak ada peluk-peluk." Jawab Kyungsoo datar.

Kali ini Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas tawa Jongin, yang bergantian menertawakannya.

"Okay, okay guys ada yang harus kubicarakan pada kalian!" Kyungsoo berdiri diantara Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang saling tatap dengan tatapan membunuh. "Berhenti berdebat bisakah kalian?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, mematikan dulu playstation yang sedang dimainkannya. Sehun mengambil beberapa komik lalu duduk disamping Jongin. Kedua anak itu kini duduk bersebelahan menunggu Kyungsoo yang akan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau mengajak kami kemari?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuka-buka komiknya.

Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya didepan Sehun dan Jongin. "Ung, sebelumnya Sehun," Ia melirik Sehun. "Apa hari ini ada yang terlihat aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun?"

Mendengar nama Baekhyun, Sehun langsung mengangkat wajahnya berbalik memandang Kyungsoo dengan alis mengkerut. "Baekhyun?" Ia kemudian mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun seharian ini. "Uh, yeah.. dia membolos saat pelajaran sehabis istirahat,"

"Lalu?"

"Umm.. entahlah tapi rasanya dia sedikit lesu hari ini," Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau tau kan, biasanya dia akan sangat berisik jika sudah bersama noona itu."

Jongin mengernyit. "Noona?"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Yeah, Luhan."

"Ya ampun kau masih saja memanggilnya begitu," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan pikiran Sehun, namun namja berkulit putih itu hanya mencoba tak peduli.

"Begitu saja?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengembalikan situasi kedalam pembicaraan mereka. Sehun kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Yeah, kurasa begitu."

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata yang memicing, "Hey, ada apa Kyung? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tentang Baekhyun?"

Sehun mengangguk ikut tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan dua orang didepannya itu dengan menghela nafasnya, "Aku tak mau berprasangka buruk, tapi.. " Ia mengusap-usap tengkuk kepalanya. "Hari ini aku tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun berbicara dengan seseorang, tepat saat istirahat selesai."

"Seseorang?" Tanya Jongin.

"Siapa itu?" Susul Sehun.

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, sedikit ragu harus menjawab seperti apa. "Entahlah," Ujarnya. "Tapi kurasa pembicaraan mereka sangat penting, hingga aku tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun.." Tatapan Kyungsoo beredar kesembarang arah, membuat Sehun da Jongin semakin merasa penasaran. "..menangis."

.

.

.

Victoria memandang kosong jalanan kota Seoul dimalam hari itu, pikirannya tak fokus sejak tadi, membuat Zhoumi kadang harus memanggilnya berkali-kali untuk membuatnya kembali fokus. Dan sekarang seperti ini lagi, Victoria melamun lagi.

Zhoumi melirik istirnya itu dalam diam, "Ah? Ye? Baiklah, baiklah.. " Lupa bahwa ia sekarang sedang berbicang dengan teman bisnisnya dibalik telefon. "Aku tau, kau juga harus sesekali mengujungiku.." Tapi tatapannya tak berhenti melirik pada sang istri. "Ya, aku akan kesana lusa, dan membawa istriku.. ne.. sampai bertemu nanti."

Setelah menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku, Zhoumi kembali melirik sang istri yang duduk disampingnya. Ia bergeser sedikit, lalu merangkul bahu Victoria kedalam pelukannya, membuat wanita itu terkejut dan otomatis tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku.." Ujar Victoria memukul pelan dada bidang sang suami.

"Kenapa.. " Zhoumi menghela nafasnya. "…hari ini kau melamun terus?" Tanyanya mendekatkan diri pada wajah sang istri.

Victoria menggeleng pelan, kembali memandang jalanan kota Seoul dibalik kaca mobil.

"Chagi, kau merasa tak enak badan?" Tanya Zhoumi sedikit khawatir. "Jika begitu, aku bisa membatalkan kepergian kita ke Jepang lusa.."

Victoria langsung menoleh, "Tidak bukan begitu!" Ia menyangkalnya dengan cepat. Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi, karena itu adalah pertemuan penting di perusahaan Zhoumi. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya…"

Zhoumi mengernyit. "Hanya apa?"

Victoria menghela nafasnya berat, ia menatap sang suami dengan sedikit ragu. Namun didalam lubuk hatinya ia harus memberitahu Zhoumi tentang hal ini. Lagipula Zhoumi sekarang sudah menjadi suami sahnya.

"T-tadi saat aku menunggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disekolah mereka, aku melihat seseorang.." Ujar Victoria pelan.

"Seseorang?"

Victoria mengangguk. "D-dia anak pertamaku… kakak kandung Baekhyun… dia, sekolah disana juga…"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pendek ya? Hahaha**

**Sorry belum bisa bales review satu-satu, nanti pasti dibales kok.**

**Btw, kemarin kenapa sih? Error ya?**

**See you in next chapter~! ^^**


	5. Stupid Bets!

**.**

**Tittle: Best Step Brothers Friend.**

**Author: Byunba.**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun/ Park Baekhyun.**

**Park Chanyeol.**

**Others Cast: Oh Sehun,**

**Xi Luhan,**

**Kim Jongin,**

**Do Kyungsoo,**

**Zhoumi (Super Junior-M),**

**Victoria (f(x)),**

**-Akan ada cast lainnya seiring bertambahnya cerita-**

-Stupid Bets-

.

.

.

"_**Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu, pergi sana!"**_

"_**Jangan ganggu aku!"**_

Baekhyun merasa terbuang. Seakan tidak ada siapapun yang mau menerimanya. Semua seakan menolak keberadaannya, tak ada yang menginginkannya disini.

"_**Jangan perdulikan aku!"**_

"_**Kau ini bodoh, aku tak sudi melihatmu!"**_

Dan itu rasanya sakit, sakit sekali. Bagaimana perkataan kasar itu satu persatu terlontarkan padanya. Hanya padanya. Tanpa ia bisa membela diri apalagi membalasnya.

"_**Kau itu hanya pembawa sial, Baekhyun.."**_

"_**Aku benci sekali padamu."**_

.

.

Mata itu terbuka, langsung membulat lebar. Nafasnya terdengar satu-satu, keringat dingin terasa mengucur deras di pelipisnya, bahkan baju piyamanya pun sudah setengah basah.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, memandang kosong atap kamarnya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah sekaligus tak mengerti, apa ini mimpi buruk?

Ia mendudukan tubuhnya, mengusap-usap wajahnya yang setengah basah karena keringat. Kupingnya terasa berdengung, kepalanya pening. Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya.

"Sial, aku ingat lagi…" Lirihnya menunduk dalam-dalam, menatap lantai dibawahnya dengan diam.

Ketika sebuah cahaya terlihat dibalik jendela kamarnya, Baekhyun menoleh. Matahari sudah terlihat mulai menerangi langit, ia langsung melirik jam dinakasnya. Matanya membulat lebar.

07.00 AM.

"Astaga aku terlambat!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, namja itu bangkit dari kasur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap menuju sekolahnya, tak memperdulikan pikirannya yang terasa kalut. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana ia harus bisa melupakan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau!"

"Ayolah~ ini hanya lari saja, Luhan noona~"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menolak tawaran Sehun yang berkali-kali mengajaknya untuk taruhan lari cepat dengannya.

"Jangan panggil aku noona!" Luhan melotot pada Sehun. "Sudah kubilang tak mau!"

Tapi Sehun tak menyerah. "Ayolah, ayolaaah."

Luhan mendengus kesal, ketidak hadiran guru olahraganya pagi itu membuat seluruh murid disana harus melakukan olahraga bebas sambil menghabiskan waktu jam pelajaran. Sehun selalu seperti ini, jika tidak mengajak Luhan lomba lompat jauh, ia akan mengajak Luhan lomba lari cepat dengannya. Dengan modus lain, taruhan.

"Jika kau menang, aku akan mentraktirmu apa saja!" Sahut Sehun menarik turunkan alisnya, menatap jahil pada Luhan.

Satu hal yang selalu Luhan tau, semenjak ia pertama kali menuruti taruhan Sehun, ia selalu kalah. Sehun selalu mengajak Luhan bertaruh olahraga yang diinginkannya, seperti lari marathon, lompat jauh, dan tanpa mau menerima ajakan Luhan untuk memilih olahraga yang lain. Sekarang Luhan tau apa penyebabnya, lihat saja perbandingan kakinya dengan Sehun, berbeda jauh! Dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Chanyeol tentu saja akan membuat Sehun dengan mudah mengalahkan Luhan yang nyatanya lebih pendek satu jengkal dengan tingginya. Dasar licik sekali Oh Sehun itu.

Bodohnya, ia baru menyadari itu.

Setelah menerima seluruh taruhannya,

... dan menuruti seluruh kemauannya.

"Aku tidak mau berlari lagi, kau pikir aku bodoh?!" Luhan berkacak pinggang didepan Sehun. "Aku tidak mau mengerjakan seluruh tugas bahasa China-mu lagi! Aku-tidak-mau!"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya, Luhan sekarang sudah mengerti tujuannya mengajak pria China itu bertanding. Salah satu taruhan andalan milik Sehun adalah tugas bahasa China yang paling tidak ia mengerti, dan Luhan selalu mengerjakannya jika ia kalah taruhan, eh tidak, Luhan memang selalu kalah. Menyadari modusnya yang sudah ketahuan oleh Luhan, ia hanya terkekeh dengan senyum kakunya.

Luhan mendengus, ia menatap Sehun kesal. "Selalu saja buat ribut, aku tak suka." Gerutunya sambil kembali duduk dibangku samping lapangan, menonton beberapa anak yang sedang asyik bermain sepak bola.

Harusnya Luhan bermain bola saja bersama teman-temannya disana, bermain bola terlihat lebih asik dan mudah, kebetulan juga Luhan merupakan salah satu anggota klub sepak bola disekolahnya dan permainannya sangat bagus, dibanding lari marathon atau lompat jauh…

…tiba-tiba Luhan menemukan ide.

"Heh, Oh Sehun!" Panggil Luhan membuat Sehun yang juga sedang memperhatikan lapangan menoleh pada Luhan.

"Wae?" Tanyanya malas, masih kesal dengan kegagalannya mengajak Luhan bertanding.

Sebuah senyum menyeringai terlihat dibibir Luhan. "Baiklah ayo kita taruhan!"

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Ne?"

"Kita taruhan, Oh Sehun…"

.

.

.

Satu kilatan tajam terpancar dari kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatap seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya. Aura hitam terasa mengelilingi dua orang itu. Jika ini cerita kartun mungkin mata Chanyeol sedang memancarkan api yang sangat panas yang bisa melubangi orang yang dipandangnya, benar-benar terlihat sedang kesal.

Disampingnya, Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar. Tak berniat membalas tatapan mematikan dari Chanyeol yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya hidup-hidup.

"Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun!" Teriak salah seorang guru yang berdiri dihadapan mereka lengkap dengan penggaris panjang yang digenggamnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, menoleh pada sang guru begitupun Baekhyun. "Dia Byun, bukan Park." Jawab Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak sudi.

Guru yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu mengernyit, menatap Chanyeol heran. "Dia ini, saudara barumu kan Park?" Tanyanya melirik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Bukan." Jawab Chanyeol langsung, ia tetap tak bisa menerima.

Kerutan terlihat dikening Hyukjae. "Baekhyun-sshi, kau ini bermarga Park bukan?" Hyukjae melirik pada Baekhyun, "Seingatku kemarin kedua orang tua kalian menikah dan namamu berubah menjadi Park."

Baekhyun ditempatnya hanya menghela nafasnya, "Lee Songsaenim, apa aku disini hanya akan diintrogasi tentang marga tak penting itu? Jika kau ingin menghukumku, beritahu saja hukumannya." Sahutnya langsung pada pointnya karena mereka berdua sekarang masih berdiri didepan gerbang tanpa diperbolehkan masuk dikarenakan terlambat.

"Oh iya kau benar." Hyukjae hampir lupa. Ia kembali menatap tajam kedua orang berbeda tinggi badan itu didepannya. Hyukjae berdehem lalu menegakan tubuhnya lagi. "Kenapa kalian terlambat? Ini sudah 30 menit setelah pelajaran dimulai!"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Jangan tanya aku, orang ini yang membuatku terlambat!" Ia menunjuk Baekhyun lagi, mengingat bagaimana Zhoumi melarangnya pergi duluan tanpa Baekhyun. Dan menyuruhnya menunggu Baekhyun yang terlambat bangun itu.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan sengit.

"Apa?! Kau mau mengelak? Kau sudah membuatku terlambat juga!"

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu menungguku, kuping lebar!"

"Tapi ayah menyuruhku, pendek!"

"Itu sih deritamu saja, tiang listrik!"

"Mwo?! Ish dasar—"

"Yah! Yah! Yah!" Hyukjae berteriak dengan segenap tenaganya, mencoba meredam teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling berdebat didepannya. "Kalian lupa ada siapa disini?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, yang merasa terabaikan oleh dua muridnya itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung bungkam.

"Aigoo," Hyukjae menghela nafasnya berat, merasa tak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengar ya, pulang sekolah nanti aku ingin kalian bersihkan toilet, tidak ada protes!" Tambahnya saat melihat Chanyeol akan protes.

"S-songsaenim, tapi—"

"Tidak. Ada. Protes!" Ulang Hyukjae penuh penekanan, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi bungkam. "Sekarang kalian bisa mengikuti pelajaran pertama, tapi ingat ber-sih-kan to-ilet!"

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum cukup lebar sambil mengusap-usap bola ditangannya, ia sesekali bersenandung kecil sambil melirik Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Pertama bubble tea, kedua tugas matematikaku, dan ketiga," Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. "berhenti memanggilku noona!" Ujarnya menyebutkan aturan taruhan miliknya.

Sehun mendengus, baiklah, baiklah, kali ini ia kalah bermain sepak bola bersama Luhan. Tadinya ia ingin menolak saat tau Luhan sangat mahir dalam permainan sepak itu, tapi karena harga dirinya yang tak mau diinjak-injak namja China itulah Sehun mau tak mau akhirnya harus menuruti taruhan rutin mereka itu.

"Bubble tea? Seperti anak kecil saja." Ejek Sehun.

"Biar saja! Itu kan minuman kesukaanku, kenapa kau yang repot?!" Balas Luhan tak terima.

Sehun menjauhkan kupingnya dari Luhan, teriakannya sangat menyakitkan dikuping Sehun. "Aish! Jangan berteriak!"

Namun Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menatap Sehun.

Sehun mencibir, sifat seperti ini yang membuat Luhan kadang dipanggil noona olehnya. Benar-benar sangat manja dan terkesan seperti perempuan, jika Luhan yeoja mungkin Sehun sudah menyukainya, sayangnya orang berwajah manis didepannya ini adalah seorang laki-laki yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai namja sejati, padahal sifatnya tidak begitu.

"Kau tau tidak kenapa aku memanggilmu noona?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan menoleh tak suka pada Sehun.

"Tidak tau," Jawab Luhan. "Dan tak mau tau!"

"Karena kau selalu berteriak seperti yeoja," Balas Sehun tak memperdulikan penolakan Luhan, ia mengusap-usap kuping kanan dan kirinya. "Itu membuat kupingku berdengung,"

Luhan sudah siap membalas perkataan Sehun dengan teriakannya ketika ia merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya, ia langsung menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah kusut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan menyusul dibelakang Baekhyun dengan wajah sama kusutnya.

"Baek? Kukira kau tidak akan masuk." Ujar Luhan langsung duduk membelakangi Sehun dan berbicang dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku terlambat," Jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Eish, kau jadi ketularan ceroboh seperti Chanyeol." Cibir Luhan, Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung mengernyit tak suka, namun Sehun bisa menahannya untuk tidak membuat keributan lagi disana.

Sebuah bola menggelinding ke kaki Sehun saat ia sedang berusaha menenangkan amarah Chanyeol yang sedang meluap-luap seperti air yang mendidih. Namja putih pucat itu mengambil bola itu dan mendongak saat seseorang berteriak ke arahnya.

"Itu bola kami~" Teriak salah seorang siswa yang berlari kearah Sehun dan tiga namja lainnya yang saling sibuk dengan perasaannya masing-masing. Ah itu Sungyeol, salah satu teman dikelas tiga, sunbae mereka.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu berdiri masih menggenggam bola itu. Sungyeol berlari menghampiri Sehun lalu menatap bola ditangan Sehun.

"Ah, terimakasih." Ucapnya. "Kalian kelas dua kan?" Tanyanya melihat beberapa anak kelas Sehun yang sedang asyik bersantai dan bermain bola di jam kosong olahraganya itu.

Sehun sambil memberi bola itu mengangguk. "Ne, sunbaenim."

"Ah begitu, baiklah sampai jumpa!" Jawab Sungyeol kemudian ia hendak berbalik kembali menuju teman-temannya yang menunggunya dilapangan basket ketika Sehun memanggil nya lagi. Ia menoleh.

"Uh, Sungyeol sunbaenim." Sehun sedikit ragu namun ia kemudian menatap Luhan jahil. "Bolehkan kami ikut bermain? Aku dan namja yang disana." Sehun menunjuk Luhan yang terkejut ditempatnya.

Sungyeol sedikit heran namun ia mengangguk, "Tentu saja, ayo!"

Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia menoleh pada Luhan yang menatapnya horror. "Kajja, jika pertandingan ini aku kalah lagi, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu noona. Aku janji!" Ia lalu menarik Luhan tak memperdulikan bagaimana Luhan meronta, Sehun tetap menariknya untuk segera mengajak Luhan bertanding basket, dengan kakak kelas mereka.

.

.

.

"Taruhan denganku," Chanyeol tiba-tiba memecah keheningan saat melihat bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan mulai bermain basket dengan kakak kelas mereka.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Apa?"

Chanyeol tak balas menoleh, masih menatap lurus permainan basket Luhan dan Sehun. "Jika Luhan menang, aku akan membersihkan toilet sendiri tanpamu, namun jika Sehun yang menang, kau yang membersihkannya sendiri." Ia merasa tidak adil dengan hukuman itu karena jelas Baekhyun yang terlambat bukan dirinya.

Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang menolak. "Tidak mau."

Chanyeol seketika itu menoleh, menatap garang Baekhyun yang terlihat santai itu. "Waeyo?!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Sehun itu salah satu anggota klub basket kan? Dan Luhan itu anggota klub sepak bola, tentu saja Sehun yang akan menang!" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Dan kau dengan mudah mau menipuku? Tidak mempan."

Chanyeol menggeram, tak menyangka Baekhyun sepintar itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu!" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Baekhyun sengit. "Kudengar kau jago hapkido, jika kau bisa melawan salah satu anggota klub hapkido disini, kau menang. Aku akan membersihkan kamar mandi tanpamu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, masih tak mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol yang tidak juga bisa menerima hukuman itu. Chanyeol benar-benar mengesalkan!

"Kenapa hanya aku?! Lalu kau?!" Tanya Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab, ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya sampai wajahnya berada tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. "Apa kau tak tau malu? Kau pikir aku terlambat karena siapa?! Harusnya kau tau diri karena sudah melibatkanku!" Ia sedikit berteriak hingga Baekhyun harus memundurkan kepalanya dari wajah Chanyeol. "Kau masih punya peluang, Baek. Jika kau menang kau tidak harus melakukan bersih-bersih itu kan? Aku masih terlalu baik padamu…"

Baekhyun mendesah, benar.. semua memang salahnya. Chanyeol menatapnya seakan meremehkan skill hapkido yang telah dikuasainya hingga sabuk hitam itu, dan Baekhyun tidak terima. Didorongnya tubuh Chanyeol hingga namja itu hampir jatuh kebelakang, lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku terima taruhanmu!"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada, di depan ruang klub hapkido.

Keduanya langsung melesat ke tempat itu ketika suara bel istirahat berbunyi, tak memperdulikan rasa lapar yang dirasakan keduanya dengan perut mereka mulai meraung-raung, mereka tetap kokoh pada taruhan konyol itu. Entah mengapa mereka jadi tertular dengan kebiasaan Sehun dan Luhan.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu itu, disampingnya Baekhyun hanya menunggu. Jika dipikir kembali Baekhyun merasa ini terlalu konyol, taruhan ini benar-benar konyol. Jika memang si Park itu tidak ingin membersihkan toilet yasudah! Baekhyun bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi entahlah, mungkin karena emosi yang menguasainya, Baekhyun malah menerimanya.

Disatu sisi ia juga tak ingin diremehkan Chanyeol, ia sangat percaya diri dengan skill hapkidonya, ia yakin ia bisa melawan salah satu anggota klub ini, ya, Baekhyun yakin. Oh ya ampun, Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya kesal hari ini!

"Kalian cari siapa?" Hingga suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Ah, Taehyun hyung!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyun yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil membawa beberapa map ditangannya. "Selamat siang, hyung!"

"Hai Chanyeol, ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Taehyun langsung menjawab ramah sapaan Chanyeol, ia melirik sedikit dan menyadari ada seseorang lagi yang berdiri dibelakang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. "Kau membawa seseorang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yeah, orang ini ingin sekali melawanmu, tanding hapkido." Chanyeol masih tersenyum lebar, dan Taehyun ikut mengangguk-angguk tersenyum mendengar tawaran Chanyeol tersebut hingga Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, berbalik dan menarik seseorang untuk berdiri disamping Taehyun. Saat melihat siapa yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol, senyum Taehyun menghilang.

"Dia bernama Baekhyun, dia ingin menantangmu, hyung!" Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun. "Bagaimana apa hyung tertarik?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Suasana disana hening.

Chanyeol menatap Taehyun bingung, karena Taehyun hanya bisa diam tanpa kata-kata dan manik matanya malah terkunci pada Baekhyun.

"Hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang menunduk, lalu menyenggol bahu Baekhyun. "Heh, Baek?"

"Tidak usah, Chanyeol." Chanyeol yang tadinya akan memanggil Baekhyun, terhenti saat Baekhyun bersuara. "Lupakan saja, aku tidak mau melawannya." Baekhyun masih menunduk. Suaranya terdengar bergetar ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Tak bisa begitu! Aku tidak mau membersih—"

"Baiklah! Aku yang akan membersihkan semuanya, puas?!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba langsung mendongak dan berteriak pada Chanyeol, membuat namja tinggi itu terkejut bahkan terlonjak kaget.

Namun yang membuat Chanyeol semakin terkejut dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa adalah saat ia melihat bagaimana kedua mata Baekhyun yang memerah seakan ingin menangis. Belum sempat ia bertanya ataupun bereaksi Baekhyun sudah pergi berlari menjauh darinya dan Taehyun yang masih berdiri disana.

"Ada apa…" Chanyeol menoleh pada Taehyun. "…dengannya hyung?"

Namun Taehyun tetap tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia hanya menatap tajam punggung Baekhyun yang berlari menjauh darinya.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi yang diberikan oleh Taehyun, membuat Chanyeol akhirnya lebih memilih kembali lagi kekelasnya lengkap dengan perasaan bingung dan heran yang mengumpul dibenaknya.

Taehyun masih diam ditempat, namja berwajah oriental itu tersenyum simpul. "Sudah lama, ya? Adikku Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Ahallo~~**

**Sorry baru update, karena aktivitas perkuliahan benar-benar bikin sibuk.**

**Ngomong-ngomong ada yang tau Taehyun?**

**Ini bukan Taehyung loh yah, Taehyun. Ada yang tau?**

**Berhubung reviewan kalian banyak yang nanya dan nebak tentang kakak kandung Baekhyun, saya gak bakal balas dulu.**

**Biar kalian bisa menebak sendiri bagaimana jalan ceritanya, kkk.**

**.**

**.**

**Next depan bakal saya ceritain tentang Taehyun, tapi saya ingin kalian menebak dulu siapa dia, hahaha.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu lagi, Lay bilang saat dia jadi MC acara CCTV di China, EXO bakal comeback tanggal 7/8 Maret nih!**

**Are you guys ready?**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to::**

**[jonginkai] [AnaknyaChanBaek92] [Reza C Warni W] [Rahma94] [thiefhanie . fhaa] [Keys13] [alfi95]**


	6. Old Brother

**.**

**Tittle: Best Step Brothers Friend.**

**Author: Byunba.**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun/ Park Baekhyun.**

**Park Chanyeol.**

**Others Cast: Oh Sehun,**

**Xi Luhan,**

**Kim Jongin,**

**Do Kyungsoo,**

**Zhoumi (Super Junior-M),**

**Victoria (f(x)),**

**Taehyun (Winner),**

**-Akan ada cast lainnya seiring bertambahnya cerita-**

-Old Brother-

.

.

.

Zhoumi menatap wanita cantik didepannya dengan tatapan bingung, rasa penasaran yang ia rasakan juga tercetak jelas diwajah namja tampan nan tinggi itu. Alisnya sesekali bertautan, sesekali terangkat, dan keningnya juga yang berkerut saat mendengarkan apa yang sedang Victoria ceritakan.

"Wow, kau sama sekali belum pernah menceritakannya padaku chagi," Zhoumi masih menatap Victoria dengan alis bertautan.

Victoria menghela nafasnya, "Rasanya tidak perlu jika aku menceritakannya padamu,"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, aku ini suami mu loh, suami." Zhoumi berpura-pura memasang wajah terluka dan itu membuat Victoria terkekeh kecil.

"Kau baru menjadi suamiku beberapa minggu, ppabo-yah."

"Tetap saja dulu kau tetap milikku." Zhoumi masih menatap Victoria dengan tatapan penasarannya. "Coba kau ceritakan padaku tentang anak sulungmu itu, apa dia mirip dengan Baekhyun?"

Victoria mendengus, ia kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Taehyun sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Baekhyun," Jawabnya membuat Zhoumi mengernyit heran. "Anak itu benar-benar tidak menyukai Baekhyun, dan aku…"

.

.

.

Jika waktu benar-benar bisa diputar kembali, Baekhyun ingin sekali memutarnya lagi. Atau jika jubah-tak-terlihat milik Harry Potter itu benar-benar ada, Baekhyun ingin sekali mempunyainya, ah bahkan jika harus membelinya Baekhyun siap membayar apapun walau dengan seluruh harta yang dimilikinya, dan ia juga akan sangat senang jika ia bisa menjual saudara tirinya yang menyebalkan itu-Chanyeol.

Satu kali mendayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui.

Baekhyun bisa membeli jubah itu dan Chanyeol akan menghilang. Yah, itu indah sekali.

Tapi sayang, kenyataan adalah kenyataan. Setinggi apapun Baekhyun menghayal, ia masih tetap harus menghadapi kenyataan, menerima semuanya. Se-mua-nya.

"BODOOOOOOH!" Teriak Baekhyun menggema dikamar mandi sekolah. "AKU INI NAMJA!"

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kayu pel ditangannya dengan kasar, membantingnya kelantai lalu menginjak-injaknya dengan bringas. Tangannya sesekali meremas rambut hitamnya yang sudah tak beraturan, menggeram kesal penuh amarah.

"HARUSNYA AKU TAK BEGITU TADI!" Baekhyun melanjutkan teriakannya, kini sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya diatas lantai, percis seperti anak kecil yang tak dibelikan mobil-mobilan oleh ibunya.

Kini Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya diatas lantai toilet, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding dingin toilet itu. Ia menekuk kakinya, membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan kakinya itu.

"Kenapa harus menangis," Lirihnya masih dalam posisi yang sama. "Kenapa kau harus menangis Baekhyun, kenapa..."

Baekhyun teringat kembali saat ia dengan tak kuasa akhirnya harus merelakan satu tetes air mata yang sudah mati-matian ia tahan itu, didepan Chanyeol.

Didepan Chanyeol,

Chan-yeol.

"AISH MENYEBALKAN!" Baekhyun kembali berdiri dengan bersungut-sungut lagi, ia mengambil pel yang sudah menjadi pelampiasannya itu dan mulai membersihkan kembali toilet yang sudah sepi itu.

Oh ya, sepi sekali.

Tentu saja. Jam sekolah sudah selesai sejam yang lalu, dan Baekhyun masih harus membersihkan kamar mandi di lantai tiga sekolahnya itu. Sendirian.

.

DUARR

.

Baekhyun menoleh, dibalik kaca terlihat langit yang sudah sangat gelap dan mendung. Petir menyambar satu persatu seakan menemani Baekhyun yang terlihat kesepian dengan raungan hatinya itu. Hujan turun beberapa saat kemudian, cukup deras. Namja mungil itu menghela nafasnya berat. Lalu menghembuskannya dengan nada pasrah.

"Hari ini aku sial sekali." Lirihnya.

-tanpa mau mengingat apapun lagi, yang sudah terjadi padanya hari ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang langit berwarna gelap itu dengan tatapan datar, sesekali ia melirik jam ditangannya. Sudah sore, dan hujan akan turun tapi ia masih tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang, berbaring santai diatap sekolah.

Sejak istirahat kedua hingga sepulang sekolah tadi, Chanyeol lagi-lagi membolos. Membuat beberapa inbox di ponselnya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting Sehun dan Jongin, lalu satu pesan dari Kyungsoo yang mengomelinya dengan panjang lebar. Ah, sahabat yang sangat pengertian.

Suara langit yang bergemuruh membuat Chanyeol kembali mendongak melihat keatas masih dengan posisi berbaring menghadap langit, langit sudah benar-benar gelap dan ia masih saja betah disana.

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya, langsung mengambil ponsel nya yang lagi-lagi bergetar disampingnya. Sambil menggeram ia segera menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melirik siapa yang sedang menghubunginya, yang sudah berkali-kali ia abaikan.

"Yah! Aku akan segera pulang! Berhenti mengomel!" Teriaknya langsung.

"Chanyeol?"

Suara berat Zhoumi terdengar disebrang sana.

Wajah sangar Chanyeol berubah seketika itu juga.

"A...yah?"

"Kau masih disekolah? Cepatlah pulang, sebentar lagi hujan." Ujar Zhoumi terdengar sedikit cemas disana. "Ajak Baekhyun pulang bersamamu,"

Wajah Chanyeol kembali mengernyit. "Tidak mau, aku akan pulang sendiri, sampai bertemu dirumah."

Chanyeol langsung memutus sambungannya.

Ia berdiri sambil meregangkan kedua tangan panjangnya, lalu ia menguap.

Sambil berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya, Chanyeol kembali mendongak melihat langit yang semakin menunjukkan tanda-tanda hujan yang akan turun dengan deras. Sesaat sempat terlintas di benaknya tentang Baekhyun yang seharusnya sekarang sedang membersihkan toilet sendirian. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepala, tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya, dan mencoba kembali tak perduli dengan apapun tentang Baekhyun.

Walau Chanyeol masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun tadi siang...

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang berdiri disampingnya, lengkap dengan jaket tebal yang membuat tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dibaliknya.

"Oh.. hai Kyungsoo," Sapa Baekhyun balik.

"Kau sedang apa sesore ini?" Kyungsoo bersender pada tembok dimana Baekhyun juga bersender disana sambil sesekali memandang langit Seoul yang sedang diguyur hujan yang cukup deras itu. Baekhyun hanya kembali memandang langit.

Kyungsoo mengusap-usap kedua tangannya, meniup-niupnya. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang tidak memakai apapun di cuaca dingin itu, hanya kemeja dan jas seragam sekolahnya saja yang ia pakai. "Kau... tidak pakai jaket?"

Baekhyun yang masih memandang langit menoleh, "Huh?"

"Aigoo, kau melamun?" Kyungsoo sempat mengernyitkan alisnya. Namun Baekhyun hanya menyengir lebar.

"Kau tidak pulang? Aku baru saja membersihkan toilet tadi." Baekhyun menggidikan bahu, lalu tertawa mengejek diri sendiri.

"Ah ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "Kau dan Chanyeol terlambat kan? Tadi Luhan bilang padaku saat pertemuan osis, lalu mana anak itu? Kudengar dia membolos tadi?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan dan ke kirinya mencari-cari sosok Chanyeol yang mungkin saja ada disana.

Chanyeol,

Demi apapun mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun ingin marah-marah.

Baekhyun memilih tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti langsung mengganti topik.

"Hey kau tau tidak?" Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil selembaran yang ia selipkan dibalik bukunya dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun. "Festival akan datang~"

"Oh ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Kris hyung sudah membuat konsep yang sangat keren! Aku tak sabar menunggunya!"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan itu, "Kapan festival itu?"

Kyungsoo sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun namun ia terhenti sesaat. "Hmmm... rahasia!" Ia menatap jahil pada Baekhyun, "Nanti pasti akan diumumkan kok, kau tidak boleh tau sekarang."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum geli.

.

DUAR.

.

Keduanya tersentak kaget saat suara petir yang menggelegar dibalik hujan deras yang turun. Hujan semakin deras, dan langit semakin gelap. Baekhyun melirik jam ditangannya. Sudah pukul 6 sore dan ia seharusnya sudah pulang. Bukannya berdiri didepan sekolah sambil menunggu hujan yang tak tentu kapan berhentinya.

"Ah Taehyun sunbaenim,"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama yang tak asing ditelinganya. Dan kini orang yang tak ingin ditemuinya tepat berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Selamat sore, sunbaenim." Kyungsoo membungkuk, memberi hormat pada Taehyun. Sedangkan namja tampan didepannya sedang mengunci tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi dia...

Baekhyun langsung memutar tubuhnya, berbalik untuk menjauh dan menghentikkan tatapan Taehyun yang cukup menusuk padanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menerobos hujan saja daripada harus berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Jangan coba kabur lagi, Baekkie."

Namun ucapan Taehyun membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat itu juga.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tak mau menatap wajahku, hm?" Taehyun kembali bersuara, Baekhyun masih diam ditempat sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap keduanya dengan heran.

Taehyun melangkah mendekat, melewati Kyungsoo dan berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun. "Kau menghindariku?" Ia berbisik disamping kuping Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidik.

"Jangan dekati aku," Jawab Baekhyun sedikit bergetar, "Anggap saja kau tidak kenal padaku,"

Taehyun mendengus ia kemudian berpindah menjadi berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun, menunduk –karena ia lebih tinggi menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menunduk.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya masih tertawa mendengus, "Kau tidak mau mengakui kakakmu ini, huh?"

Kyungsoo menganga ditempat, lengkap dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin membulat. Baekhyun langsung mendongak menatap Taehyun yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan Taehyun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau sekarang kesal padaku?" Taehyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Taehyun. "Menjauh dariku," Ucapnya dingin.

"Kau sudah berani melawanku, Baekkie." Taehyun kembali tertawa sinis, menatap Baekhyun yang sudah memerah sekarang. "Kau tau kan seharusnya aku yang kesal dan marah padamu, dan sekarang kau ingin aku pura-pura tak mengenalmu? Jadi setelah apa yang telah terjadi kau memutuskan seperti itu? Kau egois sekali."

Baekhyun semakin menunduk, entah mengapa sekarang ia merasa hatinya bagai tertusuk beribu-ribu paku, perih sekali. Nafasnya sudah terdengar tak beraturan rasanya seperti sesuatu yang sangat berat sedang menahan saluran nafasnya, sesak sekali. Dan lagi-lagi matanya mulai terasa memanas.

"Oh kau disini, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan begitupun Taehyun yang teralihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Jongin yang baru datang dengan payung ditangannya. Namja tan itu membungkuk sesaat pada Taehyun lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Jongin melirik Baekhyun yang masih berdiri disana.

"Aku disuruh menjemputmu oleh omonim," Jongin langsung mengerti tatapan heran Kyungsoo, lalu ia menunjuk Baekhyun. "Apa itu Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun, namun tepat saat ia menoleh, Baekhyun sudah berlari menjauh dan menerobos hujan yang masih deras mengguyur kota Seoul.

"Baekhyun!" Teriaknya.

Namun Baekhyun sudah berlari jauh, dan tak mungkin mendengar panggilan Kyungsoo.

Meninggalkan Taehyun yang langsung pergi sesaat kemudian dan tatapan heran dari Jongin disana.

Tanpa tau dibalik sisi tembok yang tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berada disana dalam diam.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak benci hujan, hanya saja ia tidak suka dingin.

Dan air hujan itu dingin sekali.

Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah berlari dengan cepat dan sampai di halte bis untuk sekedar berteduh, tapi tanpa sedikitpun penghangat berupa jaket ataupun mantel yang menutup tubuh kurusnya ia hanya bisa menggigil menerjang hujan dengan langkah yang dipaksakan. Terlihat cukup lambat.

Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Yang ia ingin sekarang adalah membuang jauh-jauh perasaan sesak didadanya.

Masa bodoh dengan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup.

Yang ia ingin sekarang adalah menjauh dari kenangan menyakitkan yang memenuhi benaknya.

Mungkin saja hujan bisa menghapus semuanya.

Mungkin saja.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di halte yang cukup sepi itu, akhirnya ia sampai juga. Tinggal menunggu bis saja.

Pikirannya semakin melambung jauh, kembali pada masa lalunya. Kembali pada hal yang tak ingin diingatnya. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan Victoria. Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin bertemu ibunya. Memeluk ibunya dengan segala perasaan yang membuatnya tersiksa ini.

"Jangan menangis bodoh," Baekhyun menahan sekuat tenaga air mata yang sudah mengumpul dikelopak matanya, "Aku ini lelaki, jangan menangis."

Tapi tetap saja, air mata itu terjatuh membasahi pipi Baekhyun yang sudah basah karena hujan.

Baekhyun meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak, kini ia baru menyadari tubuhnya sudah kedinginan. Hujan sama sekali tak berhenti turun, dan suhu udara semakin membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Baekhyun merutuk dirinya sendiri yang lupa membawa jaket tadi. Pikirannya sudah terlanjur berantakan dan tak menentu.

Baekhyun terus bergelut dengan pikirannya, sesekali ia mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang basah, lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri dan kembali menunggu bis datang, hingga ia melihat motor yang tak asing berhenti tepat didepannya.

Baekhyun masih dengan bibirnya yang bergetar mengernyit melihat seseorang dengan jaket hitam dan helm yang menutup wajahnya tengah menghampirinya kemudian menarik tangannya.

"Ayo pulang," Ucap lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tadinya ingin menolak dan menghempaskan tangan itu namun saat mendengar suara bass yang tak asing baginya ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Bersamaan saat orang itu membuka kaca helm dan memperlihatkan wajahnya dibalik helm.

"Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

"Chagi duduklah, mereka pasti akan segera datang." Zhoumi menarik Victoria yang sedari tadi hanya mondar-mandir tak jelas.

"Yeobo, diluar hujan deras sekali, bagaimana jika mereka kehujanan?" Wajah cantik Victoria terlihat sangat cemas dan Zhoumi mengerti itu.

"Mereka itu laki-laki, jika hanya kehujanan aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Zhoumi kini mengusap-usap kepala Victoria.

"Tapi," Victoria menunduk. "Baekhyun tidak tahan dingin,"

Alis Zhoumi terangkat, ia sedikit terkejut sekaligus cemas saat mendengar itu. Ia masih ingat saat Chanyeol menolak mentah-mentah untuk pulang bersama Baekhyun dan Zhoumi yakin kini Baekhyun pulang sendiri dan Chanyeol pun begitu. Ia masih merahasiakan itu dengan Victoria, tidak mau membuat istrinya itu kembali mengomel dengan hubungan tak baik antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sudah hampir sebulan, dan mereka masih saja tak akur. Zhoumi menghela nafasnya, tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Apa Baekhyun dan anakmu yang satu lagi itu juga selalu bertengkar seperti ini?" Tanya Zhoumi yang langsung membuat Victoria menoleh padanya.

"Sudah kubilang, Taehyun tidak menyukai Baekhyun." Ujarnya lirih, "Bisakah kau tidak membahas ini? Kau membuatku mengingatnya lagi."

Zhoumi langsung menepuk keningnya, ia lupa bagaimana sensitifnya Victoria dengan topik ini. "Maaf chagi, lupakan saja ne? Kau harus janji padaku kau harus melupakan semuanya tentang masa lalu itu, dan yang paling terpenting, lupakan saja mantan suamimu itu, okay?"

Victoria mengangguk, entah mengapa ketika Zhoumi mengatakan itu malah membuatnya mengingat kembali keluarganya dulu. Keluarga indahnya dulu, keluarga nyaman nya dulu. Sebelum semua hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya, cukup menyesal telah kembali mengumbar hal sensitif itu. Melihat wajah sang istri yang semakin sendu Zhoumi merasa sangat bersalah.

"Chagi, aku janji akan membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak bertengkar lagi, okay?" Ujarnya mantap. Victoria menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?"

"Tiba-tiba apanya?" Zhoumi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ini sudah kewajibanku untuk mengakurkan mereka sebagai saudara." Balasnya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HAI~~~!**

**Maaf baru update, kemarin saya kebetulan pergi beberapa hari keluar provinsi dan gak sempet update.**

**Ini masih tetep dilanjut ko~**

.

**..**

**=Reza C Warni W :: Wah terimakasih sudah kasih tau saya, gapapa kok malah saya seneng ada yang ngekoreksi kesalahan dalam penulisan saya hehe.. **

**..**

**.**

**Btw, ini Taehyun Winner ya, bukan OC. Saya masukin dia kesini karena emang lagi seneng sama lagu-lagu Winner nih jadi pengen masukin salah satu dari mereka untuk jadi karakter di cerita saya dan yang mirip-mirip Baekhyun itu menurut saya si Taehyun haha, centil-centil gimana gitu kan..**

**Disini Taehyun lebih tua dari Baekhyun, gimana menurut kalian cocok gak mereka? Lol.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih untuk review kalian, dan makasih juga yang sudah baca cerita aneh ini ^ ^**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**[Reza C Warni W] [AnaknyaChanbaek92] [Rahma94] [ByunViBaek] [thiefhanie . fhaa] [Yongbekyu] [aquariusbaby06] [jonginkai]**


	7. Worried

**.**

**Tittle: Best Step Brothers Friend.**

**Author: Byunba.**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun/ Park Baekhyun.**

**Park Chanyeol.**

**Others Cast: Oh Sehun,**

**Xi Luhan,**

**Kim Jongin,**

**Do Kyungsoo,**

**Zhoumi (Super Junior-M),**

**Victoria (f(x)),**

**Taehyun (Winner).**

**-Akan ada cast lainnya seiring bertambahnya cerita-**

\- Worried -

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari motor Chanyeol dan langsung mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah, mencoba mengeringkannya. Disampingnya Chanyeol sedang membuka helm nya dan menyimpan jaketnya yang juga basah diatas motor. Mereka baru saja menerjang hujan bersama dengan motor Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sangat tau hal yang baru saja ia lakukan itu benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan tekadnya. Chanyeol itu tidak suka Baekhyun, apapun hal mengenai Baekhyun, ia tidak akan peduli. Baekhyun begini, Baekhyun begitu, Chanyeol tidak akan peduli. Tapi melihat Baekhyun menggigil kedinginan ditengah halte bis yang sepi itu malah membuat Chanyeol melupakan tekadnya itu jauh-jauh. Entah mengapa.

Keduanya masih terdiam, tanpa ada suara.

Baekhyun sibuk menghangatkan dirinya dan Chanyeol sibuk melepas perlengkapan motornya.

"Ha~chii!" Baekhyun bersin ditempat, Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Apa?" Suara Baekhyun sedikit sangau, ia yang menyadari tatapan Chanyeol bertanya sedikit ketus, sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Cih, dasar pendek." Ia dalam hati merutukki kesombongan Baekhyun padanya, padahal kalau tidak ada Chanyeol, namja pendek itu masih menunggu bis di halte dingin itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal. "Apa katamu?!"

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku bilang sekali lagi kalau kau pendek?" Chanyeol berbalik hingga ia kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, tangan kanannya mengukur kepala Baekhyun dan menjajarkannya dengan dada bidang miliknya. "Ah ya ampun, tinggi mu hanya sedadaku ini?"

Baekhyun tidak terima, ia menggeram. "Aku tidak pendek! Kau saja yang kelebihan kalsium dasar tiang listrik!"

"Yah! Aku bukan tiang listrik!"

"Tiang listrik!"

Chanyeol baru saja akan menerkam Baekhyun habis-habisan jika tidak ada Zhoumi yang datang diantara mereka, menghentikan pertengkaran tak penting antara namja berbeda tinggi badan itu.

"Ya Tuhan," Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian masih saja bertengkar?!"

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Astaga, kalian ini saudara, bisakah kalian akur sekali saja?" Zhoumi menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian dengan geram.

"Tidak akan." Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh, saling tatap karena jawaban mereka yang bersamaan itu, namun tak lebih dari satu detik keduanya sudah kembali memalingkan muka.

Zhoumi memijat pelipisnya, untunglah sang istri sedang didalam jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi omelan Victoria juga tentang dua anak tengil didepannya ini. Menghela nafasnya Zhoumi menyimpan handuk yang sedari tadi digenggamnya lalu menyimpannya diatas kepala Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ganti baju kalian," Zhoumi menatap Baekhyun. "Bajumu ada di kamar Chanyeol."

Baekhyun awalnya mengangguk, hingga ia baru menyadari sesuatu kemudian ia langsung membulatkan matanya. "Mwo?! Kamar Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol tak kalah terkejutnya. "AYAH!"

Zhoumi merespon santai teriakan mereka, sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada ia menatap keduanya. "Tidur satu kamar sampai hubungan kalian membaik," Kemudian ia berbalik. "Kunci kamar yang lainnya tidak ada padaku, jadi jangan tanya ayah dimana kunci kamarmu, Baek. Hanya kamar Chanyeol yang bisa kau pakai."

"T-tapi—"

"Ayah! Apa yang—"

"Selamat malam!" Zhoumi langsung memotong perkataan kedua anaknya itu sambil berlalu pergi.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menganga ditempat.

.

.

.

BRUK.

Baekhyun menatap bantal dan selimut yang Chanyeol lempar diatas lantai, kemudian ia beralih memandang Chanyeol yang kini tengah bersiap untuk tidur diatas kasur besarnya itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Chanyeol tidak berbalik. "Disana ada sofa, kasurku sempit."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, menoleh pada sofa berukuran sedang yang berada disamping jendela kamar Chanyeol. Oh, badannya pasti pegal jika tidur disana.

"K-kau menyuruhku tidur di sofa?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Pilih saja, sofa atau lantai? Itu terserahmu." Jawab Chanyeol tetap tidak merubah posisinya yang sekarang berbaring miring membelakangi Baekhyun. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tidur di luar, sofa ruang tengah terlihat lebih besar daripada disini."

"Chanyeol!"

"Apa sih?" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya memandang Baekhyun kesal. "Sofa yang disana masih cukup untuk tubuh pendekmu itu, jadi kau tidur disana saja jangan tidur disampingku!"

Lalu ia kembali berbaring membelakangi Baehyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Baru saja ia menghilangkan sedikit rasa frustasinya dengan berendam air hangat, dan kini Chanyeol sudah membuatnya frustasi lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan tidur di sofa malam ini? Oke, sofa itu memang lumayan, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun harus menekuk kakinya jika ingin berbaring disana.

Ia melirik Chanyeol yang sekarang malah memposisikan tubuhnya terlentang memperlihatkan jika kasurnya hanya cukup untuk dirinya saja, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, dengan sedikit kasar ia mengambil selimut dan bantal yang Chanyeol lempar tadi dan membaringkan tubunya diatas sofa.

"Yah! Matikan pendingin nya!" Teriak Baekhyun menyadari suhu dingin dikamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku kepanasan, jangan manja."

"Ish!" Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali menendang bokong Chanyeol dengan segenap kekuatannya, tapi ia masih bisa menahannya. Walau ia kesal dengan semuanya, termasuk hukuman Zhoumi yang seperti ini.

Sambil bersungut-sungut tak jelas Baekhyun akhirnya harus menerima tidur dengan keadaan yang tak ia inginkan.

.

.

.

**"_Dasar anak menyebalkan! Menjauh dariku!"_**

**"_Appa..."_**

**"_Kau ini menyusahkan Baekhyun!"_**

**"_Yeobo, tolong jangan Baekhyun lagi!"_**

**"_Diam dan urus dirimu sendiri saja! Biar aku lenyapkan saja anak sialan ini jauh-jauh!"_**

**"_Yeobo!"_**

**"_Kau berani melawanku?! Kemari kau!"_**

**"_I-ibu!"_**

**"_Jangan ibuku!"_**

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit dalam tidurnya, ia mendengar samar-samar suara rintihan seseorang didekatnya. Ingin sekali ia membuka matanya dan mengecek suara apa itu dan suara siapa itu, namun kelelahan yang dirasakannya malah membuatnya kembali memilih tidur.

Mengabaikan apapun suara yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

.

.

.

_Drrt...Drrt...Drrt..._

Suara getaran ponsel membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya, kali ini ia benar-benar bangun karena suara ponsel itu berdering terus menerus dan mengganggu kenyamanan tidurnya.

Dengan kesal ia ambil ponsel itu dan langsung memutar bola matanya saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya sepagi ini.

"Wae?!" Teriak Chanyeol pada Sehun yang tengah menghubunginya.

"Aish, kau akan membolos lagi?!" Tanyanya.

"Membolos apanya? Aku akan kesekolah, ini kan masih pagi-" Chanyeol melirik jam didinding, "-oh astaga!"

Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari kasurnya dengan cepat langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 7 pagi. Ia melempar ponsel nya ke sembarang arah. Dan semua orang tau, namja tampan nan tinggi ini sudah terlambat.

Tidak sampai lima menit ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai seragamnya, saat ia bercermin Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu. Ia menoleh kearah sofa kamarnya dan benar saja dugaannya bahwa Baekhyun sudah bangun dan meninggalkannya. Hanya selimut dan bantal yang tertinggal disana.

"Ish, mau balas dendam dia!" Rutuknya yang menganggap Baekhyun sengaja bangun terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Chanyeol terlambat. "Padahal kemarin aku sudah menunggunya!" Gerutunya kesal.

Selesai dengan penampilannya yang belum begitu rapih, Chanyeol beranjak keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru lalu segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil satu helai roti sekedar mengisi perutnya dan bergegas menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat berpapasan dengan orang tak asing didepannya, yah orang yang ia kenal namun aneh saja jika orang ini berada dirumah Chanyeol sepagi ini.

"Jungsoo ahjussi?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan lelaki berdimple didepannya itu.

Lelaki bernama Jungsoo itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Selamat pagi Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Pagi, uh... apa yang ahjussi lakukan dirumahku sepagi ini?"

Jungsoo tersenyum lagi. "Kau tidak sadar ya? Aku bahkan sudah menginap disini tadi malam."

Alis Chanyeol mengkerut dalam-dalam, terlihat jelas namja itu kebingungan. "Menginap?"

Jungsoo mengangguk, ia membetulkan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut. "Tadi malam saudaramu demam tinggi," Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Aku dihubungi oleh Paman Lee untuk segera kemari, kebetulan ayah dan ibu barumu itu baru saja pergi ke Jepang sesaat sebelum aku dihubungi jadi Paman Lee yang menghubungiku." Jelasnya.

Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tak terbaca ia kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol lembut. "Lain kali jangan suruh saudaramu tidur dengan suhu yang dingin ketika dia sedang demam, okay?"

Mulut Chanyeol menganga, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. "M-maksudmu Baekhyun?"

Jungsoo mengangguk, masih dengan senyum manisnya. "Hmp, sebagai dokter pribadi keluargamu, aku belum tau tentang saudara barumu itu Chanyeol, dan daya tahan tubuhnya memang sedikit lemah dibanding kau." Ia kemudian menggusak rambut Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam ditempat. Sampai kemudian Jungsoo izin pamit ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang juga masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Udara dingin?

Apa karena AC yang Chanyeol nyalakan semalam?

.

.

.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lebar, mulutnya juga menganga. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terkejutnya. "Jinjjayo?"

Luhan sambil memakan ramyun nya hanya mengangguk. "Tadi pagi saat aku menghubungi ponselnya, malah Paman Lee yang mengangkat dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sakit."

"Itu pasti karena dia hujan-hujanan kemarin," Sahut Jongin mengingat pertemuan singkat mereka kemarin.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, padahal hari ini ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, karena banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Baekhyun.

"Apa Chanyeol masuk hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Luhan diam sebentar, berpikir. "Umm, dia masuk, tapi membolos di kelas kedua."

Jongin memutar matanya malas, sudah tak heran dengan sikap Chanyeol yang membolos seenaknya itu. "Lama-lama ia bisa dipanggil guru konseling,"

Kyungsoo menyeruput susunya dengan pikiran menerawang. Ia tidak mau berprasangka buruk namun entah mengapa ia merasa semuanya ada hubungannya dengan kejadian yang ia lihat kemarin.

Sejak awal Baekhyun sudah menarik perhatiannya, banyak hal yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui tentang saudara baru Chanyeol itu. Dan entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merasa Baekhyun butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan tempat berlindungnya, entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa Baekhyun menyembunyikan banyak hal dalam dirinya.

Namja bertubuh mungil itu bangkit, membuat Luhan dan Jongin menoleh padanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin mendongak melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku ingin mencari Chanyeol," Jawab Kyungsoo, ia lalu menatap Luhan. "Apa Chanyeol membolos sendirian?"

Luhan kembali berpikir. "Ya, kurasa begitu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu segera beranjak menjauh dari kantin untuk mencari Chanyeol. Jongin dan Luhan saling tatap ditempat, heran dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang Chanyeol membolos sendiri?" Tanya Jongin, Luhan mengangguk.

"Lalu kemana Sehun?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Jangan tanya aku," Lalu memilih untuk ikut pergi menyusul Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap heran punggung Luhan yang menjauh darinya, ia kemudian menggidikkan bahunya. Menyadari bahwa ia hanya sendirian sekarang, Jongin meratapi dirinya sendiri. "Aku yang terabaikan." Ujarnya mendramatisir.

Jongin hendak pergi kembali ke kelasnya, hingga ia melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya tengah duduk tak jauh darinya. Rasa penasaran tiba-tiba dirasakan Jongin, ia memilih duduk kembali. Jongin mendengar beberapa obrolan disana, yang membuatnya sedikit tertarik untuk mendengar lagi secara diam-diam.

Ia diam disana untuk beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meminum air putih, sesaat kemudian ia mengernyit. Air putih yang ia telan itu terasa sangat pahit di lidahnya, bahkan beberapa makanan seperti bubur yang disiapkan para pelayan tidak sampai habis Baekhyun makan. Semuanya pahit, semuanya tak enak.

Jungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu menyodorkan beberapa tablet obat untuk Baekhyun makan. "Ini obatnya, kali ini kau jangan menolak, okay?" Ucapnya tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mau tak mau patuh, dengan sedikit enggan ia mengambil tablet itu dan segera meminumnya dengan cepat. Jungsoo kembali tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun yang kembali memasang wajah masam karena rasa obat yang pahit itu.

"Lain kali jangan tidur ditengah suhu dingin lagi, demam-mu parah sekali semalam." Ucap Jungsoo sambil mengecek suhu Baekhyun dengan menyentuh keningnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, jelas saja bukan keinginannya tidur dalam posisi seperti itu. Itu semua gara-gara tiang listrik menyebalkan bernama Park Chanyeol yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Dokter," Panggil Baekhyun sedikit serak. Jungsoo balas bergumam. "Aku ingin sekolah,"

Dokter tampan itu tersenyum lalu mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun lembut. "Kau ini sedang sakit, jangan berbicara macam-macam." Kemudian ia menempelkan plester penurun panas di kening Baekhyun. "Demam-mu masih belum turun jadi istirahatlah."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. "Baiklah, tapi dokter bisakah kau memberitahu ibuku kalau aku baik-baik saja? Aku tidak mau mengganggu ibu di sana."

Tentu saja, Ibu mana yang tidak khawatir saat mendengar anaknya sakit? Apalagi Victoria sedang berada di luar negeri dan tak bisa berbuat banyak. Baekhyun sudah menerima kurang lebih 10 kali panggilan masuk dari Victoria yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, dan jujur saja itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit khawatir takut-takut kegiatan Ibunya terganggu karenanya.

Jungsoo kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja, sekarang kau tidurlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membaringkan tubuhnya, jujur saja kepalanya berdenyut sakit sejak tadi dan matanya terasa sangat berat. Mungkin ia benar-benar butuh tidur. Jungsoo membetulkan letak selimut pada tubuh Baekhyun kemudian saat melihat nafas teratur dari namja mungil itu ia memilih keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan Baekhyun beristirahat.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo muncul dihadapan Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba, membuat namja jangkung itu tersentak kaget dan hampir saja melempar ponsel yang dipegangnya.

"Yah!" Protes Chanyeol mengusap-usap dadanya. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing dengan protesan Chanyeol ia malah berjongkok dihadapan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersender pada tembok, ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang menelefon seseorang.

"Mwo? Apa benar-benar karena suhu dingin itu?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan seseorang dibalik ponselnya. "B-baiklah," Menyadari tatapan menyelidik Kyungsoo, ia langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinga besarnya. Kemudian memutuskan sambungan itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol penuh arti, mata bulatnya terkunci pada mata Chanyeol yang sama-sama bulat. Melihat hal itu akhirnya Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman.

"Wae? Wae? Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau mau memarahiku karena membolos?"

Kyungsoo mencibir. "Aku ingin sekali melakukan itu, tapi itu kutunda nanti saja." Ia kemudian merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila dihadapan Chanyeol. "Aku ingin bertanya tentang Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Jangan padaku,"

"Lalu pada siapa? Sehun?"

"Oy, oy! Kenapa sebut-sebut namaku?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke kiri, dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang duduk santai bersender pada dinding arah lain atap sekolah, "Sejak kapan kau disana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

Sehun menggidikkan bahunya, "Aku disini bersamanya dari tadi." Ia menunjuk Chanyeol. "Tadi kau disini, kenapa kau pindah kesana?" Sehun bertanya sambil bangkit dan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Kau ketiduran tadi," Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, kini posisinya berada ditengah. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Jadi, kalian sedang membahas apa?"

Kyungsoo jadi ingat tujuannya kemari, ia kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, aku—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan tanya padaku!" Sela Chanyeol terlihat malas dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak akan peduli dengannya!"

"Dengan siapa? Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun yang langsung dapat anggukkan dari Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak peduli? Lalu tadi itu ditelefon apa?"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh pada Sehun, mendelik menatapnya. Walau Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Jangan kira aku tidur tadi, Park. Aku mendengar semuanya, dan dapat kusimpulkan kalau Baekhyun sakit karena AC yang kau nyalakan semalaman,"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sedikit heran. "Baekhyun tidur dikamarmu?"

"Yeah, hukuman dari ayahku karena kami terus bertengkar." Jawab Chanyeol malas.

"Dan kau menyalakan AC semalaman?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Lalu apa yang salah jika aku menyalakannya semalaman?"

"Ya ampun, Baekhyun itu kehujanan kemarin Chanyeol!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan AC?"

"Dia pasti kedinginan!"

"Aku juga kehujanan, tapi aku baik-baik saja!"

"Yah! Mungkin saja daya tahan tubuhnya tak sekuat kau!"

Sehun menggeram, teriakan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah membuat kedua kupingnya mendengung, dengan kekuatan seadanya ia mulai menghentikkan perdebatan tak penting dua sahabatnya itu. Tangan kanan Sehun kini mencubit hidung Kyungsoo sedangkan tangan kirinya mencubit hidung Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sama-sama mengaduh.

"Berhenti berdebat dan luruskan apa yang harus dibahas disini!" Ujar Sehun tak memperdulikan teriakan protes Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. "Jika kau khawatir pada Baekhyun, kau bisa menjenguknya Kyung," Ia beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang mengusap-usap hidungnya.

"Aku ingin sekali menjenguk, tapi aku masih harus mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk festival nanti!" Rengek Kyungsoo membenci fakta bahwa ia akan sibuk sementara ini.

Sehun mendesah. "Yasudah, tidak usah saja."

"Tapi kan aku khawatir pada Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa dipercaya!"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam merasa tersindir. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Dirumah masih banyak maid yang mengurusnya! Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Sudahlah!" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, merasa perdebatannya dengan Chanyeol hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, ia menunduk menatap Chanyeol yang duduk dibawahnya. "Berhentilah bertengkar dengannya, Chanyeol." Lalu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang mengerutkan alis bingung.

Sehun sudah tau mengapa Kyungsoo seperti ini, sejak awal Kyungsoo memang sudah banyak bertanya tentang Baekhyun, tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jadi wajar saja ia juga bertanya keadaan Baekhyun saat ini yang katanya sedang sakit itu. Sehun menghela nafasnya, menoleh pada Chanyeol yang diam disampingnya.

"Hari ini aku akan kerumah kalau begitu," Sahut Sehun yang langsung membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Untuk apa kau kerumah?"

"Menjenguk Baekhyun," Sehun kemudian berdiri dari duduknya saat mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi. "Kajja, pelajaran sekarang tidak bisa dilewati."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya saat melihat siapa yang sekarang tengah duduk disampingnya saat ia baru bangun dari tidurnya, Baekhyun mengusap-usap kedua matanya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersender pada kepala kasur miliknya.

"Hai, Baek." Sapa Sehun menyengir lebar dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Uh, hai." Balas Baekhyun dengan suara sangau dan mindeng –flu. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu? Maaf."

Baekhyun ikut menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak kok,"

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk saja, kebetulan Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan osis jadi aku dan Jongin mewakili mereka kemari," Ujar Sehun menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya datang kerumah besar milik keluarga Park itu.

"Jongin?"

"Yeah, dia sedang ke toilet," Sehun mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan satu keresek berwana putih dan menyimpannya disamping Baekhyun. "Itu ada susu dan biskuit, aku bingung harus membeli apa untuk orang sakit tapi kurasa makanan manis tidak buruk."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sedikit malu-malu seperti itu, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun berbicara panjang lebar dengannya, dan pertama kalinya juga ia melihat Sehun dengan ekspresi seperti ini. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Tak apa, terimakasih."

Sehun mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. "Aku juga bawa buah-buahan, tapi ada di dapur, biar kuambil dulu." Kemudian ia beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambilnya.

Baekhyun ditinggal sendirian lagi di kamarnya, badannya masih juga terasa lemas padahal ia sudah tertidur cukup lama. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan hidungnya mampet. Heol, sepertinya ini flu berat. Disaat sakit seperti ini Baekhyun malah merasa sangat kesepian, sejak pagi hanya akan ada Jungsoo dan beberapa pelayan yang datang itu juga hanya menanyakan keadaannya saja, semuanya membosankan.

Baekhyun jadi merindukan Victoria, sayang wanita cantik itu akan berada di Jepang selama beberapa hari kedepan, dan Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan mengganggu Victoria disana.

Jadi, yah... Baekhyun sendirian disini.

Dirumah asing ini.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memikirkan Chanyeol,,

Kemana anak itu? Padahal Sehun sudah sengaja datang untuk menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun tapi kenapa Chanyeol tidak ada? Baekhyun mendengus, ia baru menyadari jika Chanyeol tidak akan pernah peduli dengannya. Yah, sejak dulu kan Chanyeol tidak pernah suka padanya.

Bahkan disaat ia sakit seperti ini saja, Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Walau Baekhyun pernah sedikit berharap ia bisa mempunyai seorang saudara yang sehati dengannya, yang bisa menjadi teman sekaligus pendengarnya, namun saat melihat bagaimana sikap Chanyeol padanya malah membuat Baekhyun kembali menelan bulat-bulat keinginannya itu.

Sejak dulu, ia tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan itu...

Setinggi apapun ia menginginkannya, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya!" Luhan melompat riang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah rapat osis disekolahnya itu, Kyungsoo disampingnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Kyungsoo! Ayo kita menjenguk Baekhyun!" Teriaknya lagi sambil menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin? Ini sudah sangat sore." Kyungsoo mengecek jam ditangan kirinya, "Kurasa Baekhyun juga sedang istirahat."

Luhan menghentikkan langkahnya, lalu ikut mengecek jam ditangannya. Ia kemudian memajukan bibirnya. "Kau benar," Ia mendesah kecewa.

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan. "Tak apa, Baekhyun juga pasti mengerti. Lagipula Jongin dan Sehun sudah menjenguknya tadi siang."

Luhan langsung menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Jinjja?"

"Hn," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi, ia sempat berasumsi macam-macam tentang Baekhyun. Takut-takut Baekhyun akan marah karena ia tidak menjenguk Baekhyun, dan malah dua cucunguk seperti Jongin dan Sehun yang menjenguknya. Tapi Luhan tak mau berpikir sejauh itu.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir saat Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk memberi tumpangan pada Luhan dengan mobilnya, dan namja bermata rusa itu dengan senang hati menerimanya. Entahlah, mungkin ia sedikit lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat sampai dirumah.

Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, hingga ia terhenti saat melihat sosok tak asing baginya kini tengah berjalan menuju mobil yang berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah tak jauh dari mobil Kyungsoo yang terparkir disana. Mata bulatnya menyipit, hingga ia dengan jelas dapat melihat kalau pria disana adalah Taehyun.

Tatapannya beralih pada seorang wanita yang bersender disamping mobil, tengah tersenyum manis pada Taehyun. Wanita itu juga cantik, terlihat lebih tua dari Taehyun. Kyungsoo masih terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik disana, Taehyun mencium kedua pipi wanita itu dan dibalas dengan usapan lembut wanita itu pada rambut Taehyun, dan mereka mulai memasuki mobil yang kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"—SOO! KYUNGSOO-YAAAAH!"

Kyungsoo menjauhkan kupingnya yang terasa berdengung. Ia menoleh dan mendelik pada seseorang yang berteriak nyaring disampingnya.

"Wae?!" Balas Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang sekarang sedang duduk kesal menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini tuli atau bagaimana, hah? Dari tadi kupanggil malah diam saja seperti orang kerasukan!"

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu mulai masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya. "Siapa yang kerasukan? Aku sedang melamun tadi. Dan kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali sih!"

"Aku kelaparaaaaan!" Rengek Luhan memegang perutnya, "Kalau kau tidak cepat aku bisa mati kelaparan." Lanjutnya sedikit berlebihan.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia hampir tertawa saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sedikit mendramatisir seperti itu. Sambil mengemudikan mobilnya Kyungsoo kembali menerawang dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, dan ia kemudian kembali bertekad jika Baekhyun sembuh nanti ia akan bertanya banyak hal padanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk tak nyaman disofa ruang tengah rumahnya, tangannya tak henti memijit beberapa tombol di remote TV yang ia genggam, memindah-mindahkan saluran TV yang tidak menarik baginya.

Sehun dan Jongin masih betah berada didalam kamar Baekhyun, dan tak jarang Chanyeol mendengar samar-samar gelak tawa dari mereka disana. Kebetulan ruang tengah ini bersampingan dengan kamar Baekhyun. Jadi tak aneh jika ia masih mendengar suara-suara dari dalam kamar.

Ada sedikit perasaan kesal saat ia melihat bagaimana Jongin dan Sehun malah terus menerus berdiam diri di kamar Baekhyun dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang notabene nya adalah teman mereka sejak dulu kala. Chanyeol memakan keripik kentang yang ada di meja dengan sedikit bringas.

Hingga kemudian Jongin keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya, ia melihat Chanyeol dan langsung menghampirinya. "Hari ini aku dan Sehun akan menginap disini,"

"Uhuk-Uhukk!" Chanyeol tersedak, Jongin dengan cepat memberikan air yang ada di meja.

"Wah, pelan saja, bodoh." Ejek Jongin.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal sambil menstabilkan makanan yang tersendat di tenggorokkannya dengan air. Setelah merasa kembali enak, ia menoleh pada Jongin yang tengah memakan keripik miliknya dengan lahap.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menginap disini, huh?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung. Pasalnya, Jongin sangat jarang sekali ingin menginap di hari-hari sibuk sekolah seperti ini. Setelah liburan musim dingin kemarin, Jongin-Sehun-Kyungsoo sudah jarang kerumah Chanyeol, dan kini Jongin tiba-tiba ingin menginap? Itu terdengar mencurigakan bagi Chanyeol.

Jongin membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan decakan kecil. "Kenapa kau seterkejut itu sih? Aku dan Sehun kan sudah sering menginap disini."

"Terakhir kali kau menginap disini saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu, bodoh."

"Tidak-tidak," Jongin mengintrupsi, "Saat kau kedatangan Baekhyun sore itu, aku dan Kyungsoo sempat menginap disini." Ia kembali memakan keripiknya, "Ah, ya aku hanya ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Baekhyun."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat satu, "Hah?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, jika kau tidak ingin kami menginap di kamarmu, kami akan tidur dikamar Baekhyun." Jawab Jongin.

"Dia sedang sakit, bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeram, Jongin itu kadang suka sekali membuatnya kesal sendiri. Jongin selalu dengan mudah membalikkan kata-kata Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol kadang dibuat bungkam olehnya.

Tentu saja Chanyeol pikir itu akan mengganggu jika mereka tidur dikamar Baekhyun.

"Kalian tidur dikamarku, titik." Simpul Chanyeol dengan nada tegas, ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Jongin ditempatnya hanya terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun ketika tenggorokkannya terasa kering dan gatal, ia terbatuk sesaat kemudian memutuskan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menoleh pada jam di dinding kamarnya yang sedikit gelap itu, jam 2 pagi.

Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Jongin-Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas, mereka saling berpelukan dan itu membuat Chanyeol hampir tertawa. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu memotret dua sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya ketika melihat hasil karya nya yang akan ia tunjukkan pada Sehun-Jongin saat mereka bangun nanti. Ia masih menahan tawanya sambil beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil air, ketika ia mendengar suara rintihan seseorang.

Bulu kuduk Chanyeol tiba-tiba merinding.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kirinya, tetapi ia tidak menemukan sesuatu disana. Chanyeol bergidik, ia memilih untuk berlari menuju dapur daripada harus kembali ke kamarnya karena ia memang sangat haus. Namun saat ia melewati kamar berpintu putih milik Baekhyun, langkahnya terhenti.

Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, ketika ia mendengar suara rintihan itu semakin keras dan jelas. Chanyeol menempelkan kupingnya pada pintu itu dan benar saja suara itu berasal dari dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Apa Baekhyun menangis?

Chanyeol tanpa sadar langsung membuka kenop pintu kamar Baekhyun yang kebetulan tidak dikunci. Ia memasukan kepalanya terlebih dahulu dan menemukan kamar Baekhyun yang gelap gulita.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya pelan.

Dan Chanyeol masih mendengar suara rintihan itu.

Ia memilih untuk masuk saja ke kamar Baekhyun dan langsung mencari saklar dan menyalakan lampunya. Ia menemukan Baekhyun yang masih berbaring di atas kasur. Lalu menghampirinya perlahan.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya lagi.

"A-aboeji..." Suara serak Baekhyun terdengar jelas oleh Chanyeol, "Jangan Ibuku..."

Chanyeol mengernyit, ia mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dan menemukan saudara tirinya itu sudah berkeringat sangat banyak dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Tanpa berpikir panjang namja jangkung itu langsung menyentuh kening Baekhyun yang bergerak-gerak tak tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Astaga," Pekiknya. "Panas sekali."

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menghubungi panggilan darurat dari ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hallo~**

**Untuk kalian yang pingin saya fast-update, sorry nih saya gak janji.**

**Saya masih usahain untuk update tiap minggu kok! Kebetulan jadwal kuliah dan kegiatan organisasi dikampus padet banget huhu..**

**.**

**.**

**Guys, saya tekankan lagi ini bukan fanfic yaoi, tapi BROTHERSHIP antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Saya masih belum berani bikin yaoi fics tentang mereka ;_; **

**Tapi saya ChanBaek hard shipper kok! Saya juga suka baca fanfic yaoi tentang mereka, muahaha.**

**Satu lagi, kenapa saya pilih Taehyun, bukan Mino ataupun Jinwoo karena Taehyun dan Baekhyun, nama mereka hampir sama dan mereka sama-sama terlihat manis hahaha! **

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**Liat yang baca banyak tapi yang review gak sampe setengahnya, disitu kadang saya merasa sedih. #ea**

**Ready for EXO's new song? 'Call Me Baby' ~~**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to ::**

**[aquariusbaby06] [noersari7] [Guest] [jonginkai] [meliarisky7] [ByunViBaek] [baeqtpie] [parkminoz] [Yongbaekyu] [19 SweetyChanbaek 92] [AnaknyaChanbaek92] [thiefhanie . fhaa] [Rahma94] [berrypie]**


	8. Brother?

**.**

**Tittle: Best Step Brothers Friend.**

**Author: Byunba.**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun/ Park Baekhyun.**

**Park Chanyeol.**

**Others Cast: Oh Sehun,**

**Xi Luhan,**

**Kim Jongin,**

**Do Kyungsoo,**

**Zhoumi (Super Junior-M),**

**Victoria (f(x)),**

**-Akan ada cast lainnya seiring bertambahnya cerita-**

.

.

Brother?

.

.

_-Malam saat Jongin dan Sehun masih di kamar Baekhyun-_

"Jadi kau dan Kyungsoo bertetangga?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk bersender pada kepala kasur dan asik meminum susu pemberian Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk, ia dan Sehun juga berada diatas kasur cukup besar milik Baekhyun. Sehun duduk bersila ditengah kasur sedangkan Jongin tengkurap diujung kasur satunya.

"Pantas saja, kalian dekat sekali." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah berteman sebelum aku bertemu Chanyeol dan Sehun," Jongin melirik keatas mencoba mengingat kapan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo. "Ah, sudah lama sekali tepatnya. Kau tau dulu bahkan aku sedikit takut dengan Kyungsoo."

Sehun tiba-tiba tertawa, namun Baekhyun hanya menatap bingung keduanya. "Kenapa?"

Jongin bergidik, "Dulu, dia begitu menyeramkan bagiku," Lalu ia ikut tertawa. "Kau tau sendiri, kan Baek? Mata bulatnya itu? Dan ekspresi datarnya itu?"

Baekhyun lalu ikut tertawa mengingat bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo. Benar juga, Kyungsoo memang terkesan sangat galak di awal pertemuan Baekhyun dengannya.

"Tapi, dia sangat perhatian dan menyenangkan setelah aku mengenalnya." Jongin menambahi, disusul anggukan Sehun dan Baekhyun. "Siapa sangka saat ayah dan ibuku bercerai, Kyungsoo yang selalu menghiburku."

Mendengar kata 'cerai' dari mulut Jongin entah mengapa membuat ekspresi Baekhyun berubah seketika. Ia merasa seperti mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia jalani dulu. Yeah, dulu. Dulu saat ia masih merasa keluarga kecilnya bahagia, dulu saat ia masih merasa memiliki seorang kakak. Itu dulu, dulu sekali.

"—hyun? Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya saat suara Sehun mengintrupsi. Ia mendongak dan menemukan tatapan khawatir dari Sehun dan Jongin dihadapannya. Oh, bahkan Jongin kini sudah duduk bersila sama seperti Sehun didepannya.

"Ya ampun, kau melamun." Ejek Sehun. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Omong-omong Baek," Ucap Jongin yang memasang wajah serius sekarang. "Tadi siang saat di kantin, aku mendengar beberapa orang membicarakanmu."

Sehun dan Baekhyun memandang Jongin bingung.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Yeah," Jongin mengangguk, ia kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk didagunya, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Mereka membicarakan tentang Busan, lalu saudara kandung dan semacam itulah, aku tak mengerti."

"...siapa?" Tanya Sehun setelah terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang diam tak berekspresi.

"Siapa apanya?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Siapa yang membicarakan Baekhyun?"

"Uh, sebentar aku lupa." Jongin menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. "Mereka kakak kelas, uh... yang selalu ikut pertandingan hapkido, umm... siapa ya? Oh! Taehyun sunbaenim dan beberapa temannya."

DEG!

"Kau kenal dengannya, Baek? Kau hebat sekali, sudah mengenalnya dalam waktu singkat. Taehyun sunbae itu terkenal sangat dingin dan hanya bicara seperlunya saja." Jongin masih meracau menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Sehun sesekali melirik Baekhyun. Ia sangat jelas melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi sendu dan namja mungil itu kini diam seribu bahasa tanpa membalas lagi semua percakapan yang mereka bicarakan.

"Jong—"

"Oh ya! Waktu itu, saat hujan dan aku hendak menjemput Kyungsoo aku juga melihat kau berbincang dengannya, kau benar-benar mengenalnya, Baek?"

"Jongin, sudah—"

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin kau mengenalkannya padaku! Aku ingin sekali belajar hapkido padanya, aku bosan harus ikut klub dance terus, dan aku—aw!" Jongin menoleh galak pada Sehun yang mencubit pahanya. "Kenapa kau mencubitku?!"

Sehun menghela nafas malas, ia tidak pernah tau Jongin jika sedang cerewet akan begitu menyebalkan seperti ini. Ia hanya memberi tatapan galak dan melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapannya. Jongin ikut melirik Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu hanya menunduk dan menatap kosong susu putih yang ada ditangannya.

"B-baek?"

"Baekhyun?"

Sehun dan Jongin bertanya bersamaan. Namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab secara langsung. Ia hanya terdengar menghela nafasnya pelan lalu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Sehun dan Jongin.

"Aku, mengantuk." Ucap Baekhyun. "Kepalaku sedikit pusing, jadi aku akan istirahat sekarang saja."

Sehun dan Jongin mau tak mau mengangguk. "Kami akan tidur di kamar Chanyeol," Ucap Sehun, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Cepat sembuh, Baek." Tambah Jongin sesaat sebelum mereka menghilang dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia punya firasat bahwa malam ini ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap lantai dibawahnya dengan tatapan tak berekspresi. Ia berdiri menyender di dinding dingin lorong rumah sakit sambil menunduk, asik menatap lantai dan sepatu dibawahnya. Sehun dan Jongin sekarang duduk dihadapannya, disalah satu kursi panjang tempat menunggu pasien. Lalu Paman Lee yang berdiri disana sambil menelepon seseorang, itu pasti ayah, pikir Chanyeol.

Jongin menguap, itu untuk yang kelima kali dalam 5 menit terakhir. Ia masih memakai kaos tidur –milik Chanyeol. "Kurasa Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja saat kita mengobrol tadi malam." Ia menguap lagi, rasanya ia masih sangat mengantuk karena demi apapun, ini jam 3 pagi.

Sehun disampingnya tidak menjawab, ia hanya sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah melirik Jongin dengan tatapan elang miliknya. "Sudah kubilang dia kan sedang sakit," Ucap Chanyeol menatap datar Jongin.

Mendengar nada tak bersahabat dari Chanyeol, pria berkulit tan itu mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. "Hah? Apa?"

"Kalian, mengobrol dengannya sampai malam, dan—" Chanyeol mendesah kesal. "Sudah lupakan," Ia kemudian hendak mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi panjang itu ketika pintu disampingnya terbuka, Chanyeol langsung menoleh begitupun Jongin dan Sehun langsung berdiri dari tempatnya saat melihat Jungsoo –dokter pribadi keluarga Park- keluar dari dalam.

"Oh, kau disini Chanyeol." Sahutnya saat melihat sosok Chanyeol. "Kurasa aku akan mengatakan suatu hal, biar Paman Lee saja yang ikut keruanganku." Jawabnya dengan senyum khas miliknya.

Chanyeol melirik Paman Lee lalu ia mengangguk, asisten ayahnya itu juga mengangguk dan menghampiri dokter Jungsoo.

"Kalian bisa menjenguknya, tapi setelah Baekhyun kupindahkan ke ruang rawat, okay?" Ucap Jungsoo kemudian lalu melangkah menjauh dari tiga namja bersahabat itu.

.

.

.

Jika Baekhyun benar-benar punya firasat bahwa ia akan bermimpi buruk saat ini, berarti firasatnya benar. Pasalnya saat ini, ia bisa merasa seluruh tubuhnya sangat tidak enak, maksudnya, seluruh badannya terasa sangat kaku, pegal, linu dan kepalanya sangat berat juga panas seperti ada sebuah batu bara panas yang menempel tepat di kepalanya.

Baekhyun meringis. Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat, semakin jelas-semakin jelas ia bisa melihat atap serba putih diatasnya. Bau obat-obatan langsung merasuki indera penciumannya.

Rumah sakit.

Uh, Baekhyun benci rumah sakit.

Setelah ia merasa sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas, dan mengetahui dimana ia berada sekarang, dan ia cukup sadar saat ini tubuhnya sedang terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang rumah sakit, lengkap dengan infus di tangan kirinya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kenapa mendesah begitu?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat suara berat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya, ia menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar –seperti biasanya- sedang berdiri menatapnya. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur kau sudah baik-baik saja." Lanjut Chanyeol tak memperdulikan keterkejutan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bisa merasa detak jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang. Ia benar-benar terkejut, Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang bebas dari selang infus lalu mengusap-usap dadanya.

Chanyeol melihat itu, ia menghela nafasnya lalu mengambil sebotol air putih dan menuangkannya di secangkir gelas dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Minumlah,"

Baekhyun mengambilnya sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya, namun ia masih tetap tak bergeming menatap Chanyeol dengan mata kecilnya yang masih terlihat sayu. Merasa tatapan aneh itu kini tertuju padanya, Chanyeol ikut menatap Baekhyun. "Apa?"

"...huh?" Balas Baekhyun.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menarik kembali bola matanya yang tadi sedang menatap Chanyeol, dan mengalihkannya pada minuman yang ada ditangannya. Lebih tepatnya sekarang ia menunduk.

Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun tidak membalas pertanyaannya, ia kemudian memilih untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yobseyo?" Sapanya saat ia mendengar jawaban dari sana. "Ahjussi, saudaraku sudah bangun, sebaiknya kau cepat kemari. Baiklah."

Setelah memutuskan hubungan ponselnya, Chanyeol melihat jam ditangannya. "Aku akan ke sekolah," Kemudian ia beranjak pergi begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Suara pintu tertutup menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol kini sudah pergi dari ruangannya. Ia masih tidak bergeming, sesekali melirik kekanan dan ke kirinya, lalu kembali menatap gelas berisi air putih ditangannya. Otaknya kembali berputar mengingat beberapa perkataan Chanyeol yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Tadi itu..." Baekhyun bergumam sendiri. "...dia menyebutku apa?"

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak salah dengar.

Walau kepalanya masih terasa berat dan pusing, tapi Baekhyun yakin telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ia dengan jelas mendengar Chanyeol menyebutnya,

_saudaraku.._

Benarkah?

.

.

.

Luhan berlari cukup cepat saat melihat punggung seseorang yang dikenalnya, langkah kakinya yang berderap cukup keras membuat berisik lorong sekolah yang masih sepi itu. Sosok yang diincarnya ikut merasa aneh dengan suara itu, ia berbalik dan langsung mendapati Luhan yang menepuk pundaknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Astaga!" Sehun –si sosok itu- terkejut saat melihat Luhan menepuknya dengan cukup keras dan tiba-tiba. "Yah! Noona!"

Luhan mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, ia ingin sekali melempar Sehun jauh keujung dunia sana karena masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu namun ada perasaan lain yang lebih penting dan ia harus bertanya sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun?!" Pekiknya menarik-narik lengan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Dia sakit,"

"Aku tau, bodoh!" Geram Luhan lalu menghempaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sehun. "Kudengar dia dirumah sakit sekarang? Kenapa? Gara-gara apa?!"

Sehun menjauhkan kupingnya dari wajah Luhan, eh tepatnya dari teriakan nyaring Luhan disampingnya. Begitu nyaring, yeah seperti biasa suara Luhan sangat mirip dengan perempuan. Luhan tidak berubah, pikirnya. Beberapa hari ini mereka memang tak saling tegur sapa karena taruhan konyol itu, bahkan Sehun sempat menyesal karena jujur saja ia juga tidak mau Luhan cuek terus padanya.

"Dengar ya noona," Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Baekhyun hanya terkena demam tinggi dan kau tidak usah khawatir tadi pagi dia sudah bangun dan terlihat lebih baik."

"Demam tinggi?!" Luhan kembali berteriak, Sehun kembali meratapi kupingnya.

"Jangan berteriak!" Pekik Sehun kesal.

Namun Luhan tak memperdulikannya. "Aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus memberitahu dimana rumah sakit itu! Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Begini saja, aku dan Jongin akan kesana lagi sepulang sekolah, ikut saja dengan kami."

Luhan mengernyit sesaat kemudian menggeleng. "Cukup beritahu saja rumah sakit nya, aku akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo."

Sehun ikut mengernyit. "Aku dan Jongin akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo,"

Luhan kembali menggeleng setelah ia diam beberapa saat. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dengan Chanyeol," Terdengar ragu di telinga Sehun.

"Aku, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol akan—"

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi sendiri!"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau mengelak begitu sih? Ikut saja bersama kami."

"Tidak," Luhan menggeleng lagi dan lagi. "Aku tak mau pergi bersamamu."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku kan sedang marah padamu, bodoh." Ia kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun, yang membuat Sehun semakin berpikir Luhan benar-benar mirip anak perempuan. "Yasudah, aku akan bertanya pada Jongin saja. Memang percuma jika bertanya padamu." Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

"Bodoh," Gumam Sehun. "Terserah saja lah."

Namja berparas tampan itu tak mau ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Luhan, dan ia memilih untuk kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tanpa menyadari seorang namja berwajah oriental kini tengah berdiri dibalik tembok tak jauh dari mereka.

Itu Taehyun...

.

.

.

"Kau sudah boleh istirahat lagi, Baekhyun." Jungsoo membetulkan letak selimut Baekhyun. "Orang tuamu akan terbang ke Seoul hari ini, mungkin malam nanti baru akan sampai."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia sedikit merasa lega karena ia akan segera bertemu ibunya. Baekhyun memang sudah sangat merindukan Victoria bahkan sebelum ia masuk rumah sakit seperti ini.

"Dokter—"

"Panggil saja ahjussi," Potong Jungsoo sambil menggeleng. "Kau sudah menjadi saudara Chanyeol sekarang, aku adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Park."

Baekhyun mengerjap sesaat. "Uh, oh baiklah." Ia meremas ujung selimut yang ada di dadanya, matanya tak menatap lurus mata Jungsoo ia malah menatap kebawah. "Tadi malam, aku—"

"Kau tau, Baek?" Lagi-lagi Jungsoo memotong perkataan Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu mendongak menatap bingung pada Jungsoo. "Kemarin malam ada seseorang yang menelefon rumah sakit dengan sangat panik, aku bahkan ikut panik karena dia menghubungiku dan mengatakan kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit." Jungsoo kemudian tersenyum. "Padahal kau hanya bermimpi buruk dan demam tinggi saja."

"A-apa? Siapa?"

Jungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Orang yang sama dengan orang yang menungguimu semalaman tadi."

Alis Baekhyun mengerut, semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jungsoo. Ia ingin bertanya lagi namun Jungsoo sudah terlanjur pamit pergi dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk kembali beristirahat. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun ditinggal sendirian.

.

.

.

Sejarah tentang dinasti Korea yang membosankan dikumandangkan oleh seorang songsaenim dikelas membuat sebagian perhatian kelas sedikit memudar. Beberapa siswa ada yang menguap dan hampir tertidur ditempatnya, lalu siswi-siswi yang malah asyik mengobrol dan tertawa-tertawa sendiri. Hanya beberapa yang memperhatikan secara serius, contohnya Luhan.

Namja berparas manis itu sibuk menulis apa saja yang diterangkan oleh songsaenim yang sudah cukup tua itu. Tangannya tak berhenti menulis dan matanya tak sedikitpun teralihkan dari papan tulis.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kini walau matanya lurus memperhatikan ke depan tapi pikirannya kosong. Ia sesekali terganggu dengan suara tawa kecil dari siswi yang ada disampingnya dan dengkuran halus Sehun yang sudah sukses tertidur dibalik lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia memajukan tubuhnya lalu menompang dagu dengan tangan kanannya dan kembali memandang kedepan.

Tatapan Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat bangku kosong yang ada didepannya. Bangku kosong yang ada disamping Luhan. Entah kenapa rasanya Chanyeol kehilangan sesuatu saat melihat bangku kosong itu. Biasanya di pelajaran Sejarah ini Chanyeol sibuk melempari Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kertas kecil atau penghapus yang ada ditempat pensil miliknya, dan Baekhyun akan membalasnya dengan melempar pulpen yang diberikan Luhan lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Uh, kenapa Chanyeol jadi mengingat Baekhyun.

Tapi jujur saja, rasanya sepi sekali. Padahal ia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini sebelum Baekhyun muncul di kelasnya. Tapi, tetap saja Chanyeol merasa sesuatu ada yang hilang.

Chanyeol menggeram, lalu menggusak rambutnya secara acak.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba menerawang saat semalam ia menemukan Baekhyun dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan, oke demam tinggi itu sangat memprihatinkan menurut Chanyeol. Dan lagi, sebelum paramedis datang saat masih hanya ada Chanyeol disamping Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nama seseorang.

Alis Chanyeol mengkerut, ia kembali menegakan tubuhnya saat ia kembali mengingat itu. Baekhyun mengigau dan ia menyebut nama seseorang, berkali-kali. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat berpikir Baekhyun benar-benar tengah bermimpi buruk saking pucat dan bagaimana keringat dingin itu mengalir cukup deras di pelipisnya.

"—yeol! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkejut hampir melompat ditempatnya saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya cukup keras. Begitupun Sehun yang langsung bangun dan melirik kesekitarnya. Luhan menatap horor keduanya.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun!" Teriak seseorang lagi, Chanyeol baru sadar ternyata itu suara sang songsaenim didepan. "Kalian tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku? Sebaiknya kalian menunggu diluar!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling tatap lalu menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun~!"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat Luhan berlari memasuki ruang inapnya dan langsung menghambur memeluknya cukup erat.

"Ya ampun, aku merindukanmu!" Ucap Luhan masih memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ung, Lu." Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan (sangat) erat Luhan. "A-aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Oh astaga, maaf!" Luhan reflek langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesal.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat, lalu tersenyum pada Luhan. "Sudah tidak apa, Lu." Ia menepuk pundak Luhan. "By the way, aku juga merindukanmu~"

Bibir tipis Luhan mengembangkan senyum cukup lebar saat mendengar itu dari Baekhyun. Keduanya saling lempar senyum lalu tertawa keras bersama-sama.

"Kau harus tau, aku kesepian di kelas tanpamu." Luhan memajukan bibirnya sambil menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Kau kan sudah biasa duduk sendiri sebelum aku pindah," Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja! Aku bosan harus bersama dua trouble maker itu!"

Alis Baekhyun mengkerut. "Trouble maker?"

"Yeah, siapa lagi, Baek?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Tenang saja, aku akan segera sembuh dan kembali ke sekolah." Ia menunjukkan jempolnya pada Luhan. "Kau datang sendiri?"

Luhan yang tadinya tersenyum kini kembali cemberut. "Tidak, aku bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin dan Sehun dan Chanyeol." Ucapnya mengabsen sambil sedikit cemberut (Kyungsoo sempat memaksa Luhan untuk pergi bersama tadi).

"Lalu kemana mereka?"

"Entahlah, tadi Chanyeol terpisah sendiri, yang lain aku tak tau."

.

.

.

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah, wajahnya pucat sekali saat aku menyebut nama Taehyun sunbae, ternyata dugaanku benar."

Kyungsoo membayar sekantong buah di salah satu minimarket dirumah sakit. Setelah ia membayarnya ia kembali melirik Jongin dan Sehun yang sedari tadi membututinya dibelakang.

"Apa Taehyun sunbae benar-benar ada hubungan dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Jongin menggeleng bersamaan.

"Benar-benar aneh, kau tau?" Sehun kini yang berbicara. "Chanyeol kemarin bilang ia mendengar Baekhyun mengigau dan terus menerus menyebutkan 'aboeji', 'ibu' dan seperti itulah,"

Jongin mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sehun. "Kau benar! Aku juga mendengar Chanyeol bilang pada dokter kalau Baekhyun terus menerus memanggil nama seseorang!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Nick..hun?"

Sehun kini yang membenarkan. "Ah ya benar! Nickhun aboeji!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**WAH MAAF SAYA BARU UPDATE!**

**Kemarin terlalu sibuk mikirin kode-kodean exo buat comeback #ea**

**Enggak deng, kebetulan seminggu kemarin saya ada ujian di kampus~ jadi baru bisa sekarang updatenya. Mian~**

**Tebak yuk, habis Sehun siapa yang bakal keluar lagi teaser nya? :'**

**.**

**.**

**So, see you in next chapter?**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to::**

**[jonginkai] [Silent readers] [berrypie] [Guest] [AnaknyaChanbaek92] [19 SweetyChanbaek 92] [Yongbekyu] [Rahma94] [dianahyorie1] [ByunViBaek] [parkminoz][thiefhanie . fhaa]**

.

.

**Terimakasih sudah review di cerita aneh saya ini, :')**


	9. Curious

.

Tittle: Best Step Brothers Friend.

Author: Byunba.

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun/ Park Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol.

Others Cast: Oh Sehun,

Xi Luhan,

Kim Jongin,

Do Kyungsoo,

Zhoumi (Super Junior-M),

Victoria (f(x)),

Taehyun (Winner),

-Akan ada cast lainnya seiring bertambahnya cerita-

.

.

Curious.

.

.

"Siapa?"

"Nickhun, saya mendengar nama itu berkali-kali tuan."

Alis Zhoumi terangkat satu, pikirannya melayang jauh mencoba menerap nama yang tak asing baginya itu.

"Kau yakin namanya Nickhun?" Zhoumi masih penasaran.

Asisten pribadinya mengangguk mantap, pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Zhoumi itu menatap tuannya serius. "Baekhyun menyebutnya berkali-kali, saya sampai mengingatnya."

Aneh, pikir Zhoumi. Nama itu terdengar sangat tabu ditelinganya. Ia sangat yakin pernah mendengar nama itu disuatu tempat tapi entah dimana. Ingatannya buruk akhir-akhir ini karena terlalu banyak bekerja. Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Zhoumi tersenyum simpul. "Lalu bagaimana kata dokter?"

Asisten pribadinya mengangguk. "Baekhyun hanya demam, tapi Dokter Jungsoo bilang Baekhyun memiliki ketakutan akan sesuatu, kemarin dia bilang Baekhyun sedikit trauma pada suatu hal dan itu membuat kesehatannya yang kurang baik menjadi semakin buruk." Jelasnya panjang lebar, ia berdehem sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi tuan tak perlu cemas, Baekhyun sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya, jujur saja ia tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskan anak tirinya itu dan ia juga semakin merasa menyesal karena ia tidak tau bagaimana Baekhyun sebenarnya karena baru kali ini Zhoumi dekat dengan Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu mengangguk.

"Aku akan tanyakan hal ini pada Victoria nanti."

.

.

.

Baekhyun memakan buah yang dibelikan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, sambil memperhatikan sikap Jongin dan Sehun yang tak berhenti melawak didepan mereka membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dan Luhan yang tadinya cemberut ikut tertawa, malah namja China itu yang paling keras tertawa.

Ini menghibur, pikirnya. Sedari pagi Baekhyun hanya sendirian di ruangan berbau obat ini dan hanya akan ada dokter yang menghampirinya atau suster yang membawa makanan padanya, selebihnya Baekhyun sendirian dan Baekhyun bosan.

Setelah kedatangan Luhan dan disusul yang lainnya ruangan itu menjadi cukup ramai dan Baekhyun menyukainya. Apalagi Kyungsoo membawa banyak makanan dan Baekhyun memang ingin memakan banyak makanan selain bubur hambar yang diberikan rumah sakit itu.

"Dan tadi aku melihat kau berdiri didepan kelas dengan kaki terangkat satu, dan wajahmu memelas sekali, Sehun-ah." Lanjut Jongin yang sedang bercerita.

"Kau pasti membuat ulah lagi," Tambah Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, ia menatap sangar pada Jongin karena namja tan itu sudah menceritakan aibnya tadi. "Aku tidak dihukum kok!" Elaknya.

"Bohong," Tambah Luhan. "Dia tertidur dikelas dan songsaenim menyuruhnya keluar." Adunya yang membuat Jongin tertawa lagi.

Tatapan sangar itu beralih pada Luhan dan Luhan langsung memalingkan wajah pura-pura tak melihatnya.

"Bukan hanya aku yang dihukum, Chanyeol juga!" Sahut Sehun yang akhirnya mengakuinya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hn, dia melamun terus dikelas, benar kan?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan dan disusul anggukan Luhan setelahnya. "Tumben sekali orang itu melamun, apa dia sedang ditolak?" Tambahnya.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah berpikir. "Chanyeol tidak mungkin ditolak, kalian tau sendiri seberapa banyak yeoja yang mengejarnya disekolah."

"Dan Chanyeol tidak sedang menyukai seseorang," Tambah Jongin. "Kita sudah berjanji akan jomblo sampai lulus nanti."

Wajah Luhan mengernyit menatap Jongin. "Kita?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku, Chanyeol, dan Sehun."

Sehun ikut mengangguk.

"Janji macam apa itu?" Luhan semakin mengernyit menatap Jongin dan Sehun aneh.

"Yah, noona! Kita ini sudah hampir lulus! Mempunyai yeoja itu hanya akan memusingkan, lebih baik menikmati dulu kesendirian kita tanpa ada yang mengganggu~" Sehun duduk di sofa dengan tingkah santai.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka pernah patah hati, dan Chanyeol yang paling parah." Ujarnya tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ah, begitu.." Luhan melirik Sehun dan Jongin dengan tatapan mengejeknya dan hal itu membuat aura mematikan diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kalian membicarakan aku?"

Suara berat yang khas tiba-tiba terdengar dari ujung ruangan dimana pintu berada, semuanya menoleh termasuk Baekhyun. Mereka sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang baru masuk dan memandang mereka tanpa ekspresi.

"Heol, kemana saja kau? Kami mencarimu dari tadi!" Sahut Jongin melempar tas milik Chanyeol yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Chanyeol menangkapnya. "Orangtuaku sudah datang, aku hanya bertemu sebentar."

"Oh? Bibi dan Paman Park sudah datang?" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya. "Apa mereka akan kesini?"

Chanyeol memasang tasnya sambil menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dengan respon Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin dan tak bersahabat itu. Kemudian ia mengambil jaket miliknya lalu segera memakainya. Bersiap untuk segera pulang.

"Lu, sebaiknya kita segera pulang," Bisiknya pada telinga Luhan dan namja China itu langsung mengangguk.

"Hachii!" Sehun bersin ditempat membuat dan Jongin langsung memukul lengan Sehun karena sudah membuatnya terkejut.

Baekhyun yang menyadari itu langsung memberi tissue pada Sehun. "Kau tidak boleh tertular olehku, Sehun-ah." Ucapnya.

Sehun mengusap-usap hidung mancungnya lalu tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya tentu saja, Sehun kan punya hyung yang perhatian padanya jadi dia tidak mungkin sakit." Ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Sehun mengernyit beberapa saat bingung karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membahas tentang kakak sulungnya dirumah. Namun melihat gerak-gerik Kyungsoo, Sehun mulai mengerti dan menyeringai.

"Benar, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya. "Kakakku tidak akan membiarkan aku tidur di ruangan bersuhu rendah jika aku sedang sakit."

Entah karena Sehun sedang curhat pada Baekhyun, atau entah Sehun sedang menyombongkan kakaknya pada Baekhyun, atau entah Sehun sedang senang membicarakan kakaknya pada Baekhyun. Entah, sungguh. Tapi terdengar salah di telinga Chanyeol.

"Yeah, kakakmu akan merawatmu dengan baik kan?" Tambah Kyungsoo yang ikut tesenyum aneh pada Sehun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia tidak bodoh dengan sindiran tajam Kyungsoo dan Sehun itu. Ia juga sangat tau untuk siapa sindirian itu ditujukan, mata kecilnya melirik sedikit kedepan dan ia bisa melihat wajah kesal Chanyeol disana yang sedang menatap Kyungsoo dan Sehun bergantian.

"Baekhyunie~"

Victoria tiba-tiba sudah bergabung diantara beberapa orang yang ada diruangan Baekhyun, wanita cantik itu segera berlari menghampiri putranya itu lalu langsung menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Baekkie, kenapa kau bisa begini? Beritahu ibu dimana yang sakit?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi sambil mengusap-usap pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, walau ia sangat senang melihat kehadiran ibunya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu tapi memanjakan Baekhyun didepan teman-temannya seperti ini membuat wajah Baekhyun merona. "I-ibu, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sambil sesekali melirik teman-temannya yang sedang menatapnya geli.

Luhan sudah menahan tawanya dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin merona. "Ibu, disini masih ada teman-temanku." Bisik Baekhyun pada Victoria dan wanita cantik itu tersenyum geli melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona begitu. Ia akhirnya mengangguk dan melepas tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun, menoleh pada beberapa teman-temannya.

"Wah~ terimakasih sudah menjenguk Baekhyun." Sahut Victoria tersenyum pada Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun.

"Sama-sama bibi," Jawab Kyungsoo sopan.

Victoria kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun. "Ibu akan bertemu dokter sebentar, okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Victoria tersenyum lalu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, ia sedikit terkejut melihat sosok tinggi Chanyeol disamping pintu. "Ya ampun Chanyeol! Sedang apa kau disini? Dan kenapa kau juga disini yeobo?" Ia menarik Zhoumi yang sama berdiri sedari tadi disamping Chanyeol. Sesudah itu mereka menghilang dibalik pintu.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah dua orang dewasa itu. Kyungsoo melanjutkan membereskan barang-barangnya begitupun Luhan. Sehun sudah menghampiri Chanyeol dan berdiri disampingnya sedangkan Jongin masih santai duduk disofa.

"Kalian akan pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"Ya," Jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Lagipula ini sudah sangat sore, Baek."

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya, ia cukup kecewa karena ruangan ini akan sepi lagi. Luhan yang melihat itu mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, kami akan datang lagi besok~" Ujarnya membuat Baekhyun mengaduh.

"Yah! Aku akan segera pulang besok, aku bosan disini!" Jawab Baekhyun masih mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena ulah Luhan itu.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, mengaminkan perkataan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia ikut keluar dari ruangan tersebut menyusul Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin masih disana, ia baru saja berdiri dari sofa dan bukannya menuju pintu namja tampan itu malah menghampiri Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun melirik ke kanan dan melihat Jongin sedang menghampirinya. "Baek, jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka tadi." Ucap Jongin setelah ia berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Perkataan...yang mana?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Pokoknya saudara yang tidak peduli padamu, tidak akan mau susah-susah menelefon rumah sakit dan panik sekali saat tau kau sakit." Jongin lalu tertawa. "Padahal kau hanya demam."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam. Masih tidak mengerti maksud Jongin.

"Maksu—"

"Jongin-ah! Kajja!"

Namun terpotong saat Kyungsoo memanggil nama Jongin dan akhirnya mereka pergi dengan meninggalkan seribu pertanyaan yang bersarang di benak Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Aboeji," Suara itu membuat perhatian seorang pria paruh baya menoleh ke kanan, pada sumber suara.

"Ya, ada apa?" Balasnya, pria itu kembali membaca koran ditangannya.

"Apa aboeji sudah tahu tentang..." Namja itu berhenti sesaat, ia melirik keatas lalu kebawah bergantian, membuat kalimatnya tergantung dan membuat pria paruh baya didepannya mengerut bingung.

"Taehyun-ah?" Pria paruh baya itu memanggil nama namja itu.

"...ne?"

"Kau ini mau bicara apa? Jangan setengah-setengah."

Taehyun, namja tadi menghela nafasnya. Ia memasang wajah serius sekarang. "Aboeji, apa kau sudah tau kalau..." Ia menelan air liur nya susah. "...i-ibu dan Baekhyun berada di Seoul?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat pria itu menatap Taehyun terkejut. Mata kecil miliknya membola dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Jelas, Taehyun tahu ayahnya itu terkejut.

"...Ya," Pria itu menjawab sambil mengalihkan kembali tatapannya pada koran yang dibacanya.

"Aboeji sudah tau?"

"Aku tahu."

Kini Taehyun yang nampak terkejut. "K-kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Haruskah?"

Taehyun menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa lagi.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam kau sebaiknya tidur." Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya seraya melipat koran yang sudah dibacanya itu, ia menatap Taehyun sesaat. "Jangan bahas itu disini, Tiffany bisa mendengarnya." Kemudian ia benar-benar meninggalkan Taehyun yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menekan tombol remote berkali-kali, memindahkan satu chanel tivi yang satu ke chanel yang lainnya. Ia menguap kesekian kalinya, raut wajahnya sudah setengah mengantuk dan setengah bosan. Sungguh, ia malas sekali melakukan apapun tapi ia sangat bosan dengan suasana seperti ini.

Baekhyun ingin sekolah tapi Victoria melarangnya, karena tentu saja semalam Baekhyun baru saja pulang kerumah dan ibu mana yang akan dengan seenaknya membiarkan anaknya yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit untuk langsung bersekolah esoknya?

Dan tentang sikap protektif Victoria.

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, jadi sekarang ia akan menurut saja pada ibunya dan berniat untuk sekolah keesokan harinya lagi. Lagipula ia sudah merasa cukup sehat.

Rumah keluarga Park pagi begini terasa sangat sepi, Zhoumi langsung berangkat pagi sekali dan Victoria sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, lalu Chanyeol? Namja jangkung itu sudah pergi kesekolah. Tinggalah Baekhyun sendiri diruang tengah rumah megah itu. Entahlah tapi akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun benci sendirian.

Pria mungil itu mendengus kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengotak-atiknya. Ia sudah menghubungi Luhan barusan dan Kyungsoo juga, memberi tahu jika dirinya sekarang sudah dirumah dan semacamnya lah. Sadar kedua temannya itu harus bersekolah, Baekhyun akhirnya hanya menghubungi mereka sebentar saja.

Salah satu maid datang menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menyimpan beberapa buah-buahan dan semangkuk bubur hangat didepan Baekhyun.

"Tuan, saatnya sarapan." Ujar maid itu.

Baekhyun tanpa menoleh dari ponselnya hanya bergumam kecil. "Aku masih kenyang, simpan saja dulu."

"Tapi, Nyonya menyuruh Tuan untuk segera menghabiskannya dan meminum obat yang sudah diberikan dokter."

"Tapi aku masih kenyang!" Rengek Baekhyun cemberut.

"Tetap saja, ini untuk kesehatan tuan muda Baekhyun." Maid itu tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun kemudian menyiapkan bubur itu untuk segera Baekhyun makan.

Baekhyun mau tak mau pada akhirnya mengambil mangkuk itu dan mulai memakai buburnya dengan sedikit enggan.

"Kenapa Tuan ada disini? Harusnya Tuan istirahat saja di kamar." Tanya maid itu.

"Aku sudah sangat sehat dan aku bosan berbaring terus." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memakan buburnya.

"Ah, begitu ya? Ternyata Tuan Baekhyun memang hanya demam kemarin." Maid itu tiba-tiba terkikik membuat Baekhyun menoleh bingung padanya.

"Kenapa bibi tertawa?"

Maid itu menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja kemarin Tuan Chanyeol sangat panik dan membuat kami berpikir kalau Tuan Baekhyun sakit parah." Ucapnya lalu tertawa lagi. "Syukurlah jika Tuan hanya demam saja."

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya, ia kini berbalik pada maid dan langsung menatap maid yang sedang duduk disampingnya itu dengan cukup tajam.

"Bibi, bisakah bibi ceritakan apa yang terjadi saat aku dibawa kerumah sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat pikirannya terganggu akhir-akhir ini dan Baekhyun masih belum mengetahui apa arti ucapan Jungsoo kemarin lalu ucapan Jongin yang menggantung dan membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Okey ini berlebihan, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tak bisa mengesampingkan rasa penasaran itu begitu saja, dan lagi ia juga punya firasat hal ini berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Saudara tirinya itu.

Jadi, ini mungkin saat yang tepat.

"Kemarin ya?" Ucap maid itu. "Ah, tidak ada yang aneh kok hanya saja dini hari kemarin kami dikejutkan dengan suara ambulan, bibi sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi sebelumnya yang bibi dengar adalah kalau Tuan Baekhyun sakit dan Tuan Chanyeol yang menelefon ambulan tersebut,"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "C-chanyeol? Menghubungi ambulan?"

"Ya," Maid itu mengangguk. "Kebetulan saat itu maid yang menginap disini hanya aku dan Tuan Lee yang juga sedang berada disini, kami segera menghampiri kamar Tuan dan menemukan Tuan Chanyeol yang berwajah sangat panik dan Tuan yang sudah pucat tak sadarkan diri." Maid itu sempat menatap cemas pada Baekhyun lalu kembali bercerita. " Bibi kira Tuan Baekhyun sakit parah, makanya kami langsung membawa Tuan ke ambulan dan sesudah itu Tuan dibawa kerumah sakit bersama dengan Tuan Lee dan Tuan Chanyeol. Bibi hanya diminta Tuan Chanyeol membangunkan dua teman kalian yang menginap disini dan menyuruh mereka segera menyusul ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun menganga ditempat. Matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali saat malam itu tapi ia sama sekali tak mengingat apapun kecuali saat ia terakhir kali berbincang dengan Sehun dan Jongin dan tiba-tiba ia bangun dan sudah berada dirumah sakit dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang sangat lemas.

"Tapi syukurlah Tuan Baekhyun baik-baik saja," Maid paruh baya itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk sesaat pada Baekhyun. "Bibi masih ada pekerjaan dibelakang, selamat makan, Tuan."

Baekhyun masih dalam lamunannya hingga ia menyadari sang maid itu sudah mulai menjauh darinya. "Tunggu bibi!"

Maid itu berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun. "Ya?"

"Ung.. jangan bilang siapapun kalau aku tau tentang hal tadi," Ujar Baekhyun sedikit berbisik, maid itu mengangguk. "Dan satu lagi, bibi panggil aku Baekhyun saja tidak usah dengan embel-embel tuan seperti itu, aku kan lebih muda dari bibi."

Maid itu sedikit terdiam beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ne, bibi mengerti." Dan ia berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Bubur yang ada ditangannya kini sudah mulai dingin dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak nafsu untuk melanjutkan sarapannya. Ia menyimpan mangkuk itu dan kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Pikirannya menerawang, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Jungsoo dan Jongin. Ia kemudian menarik satu kesimpulan.

"Apa si tiang listrik itu peduli padaku?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasukan beberapa buku kedalam lokernya, ia sekaligus mengganti sepatunya dan menyimpannya kembali di lokernya. Ketika merasa sebuah getaran disaku celananya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengangkat panggilan yang masuk pada ponselnya.

Masih sibuk mengunci lokernya, Kyungsoo menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinganya. "Ne, Baekhyun-ah?"

Mata bulatnya semakin membulat saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun disebrang sana. "Oh benarkah? Syukurlah, aku akan berkunjung nanti kalau begitu." Ucapnya tersenyum senang.

Kemudian ia mematikan hubungan itu dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana miliknya. Setelah selesai dengan lokernya Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelasnya, sesekali ia bersiul sambil melirik kedalam kelas-kelas yang ia lewati.

"Heh, kau yang disana!"

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan mendekat padanya dari arah depan. Kedua alisnya mengkerut, mata bulatnya menyipit mempejelas penghelihatannya pada orang yang semakin mendekat padanya.

"...Oh?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya bersamaan ketika orang didepannya kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Do...Kyung...Soo..." Ucap orang itu membaca name tag milik Kyungsoo. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Kyungsoo diam beberapa saat lalu kemudian mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti orang itu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup tak beraturan, Kyungsoo juga tiba-tiba merasa was-was. Mata bulatnya tak berhenti memandang tajam punggung orang yang berjalan dihadapannya.

Mereka lalu sampai ditaman sekolah yang masih sepi karena waktu masih sangat pagi. Keduanya berhenti dibawah pohon besar dan kini orang itu berbalik memandang Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, ada apa..." Tanya Kyungsoo mendahului. "...sunbae memanggilku?"

Orang itu tertawa. "Jadi kau sudah tau siapa aku?"

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit. "Tentu saja, kau cukup terkenal dikelasku, Taehyun sunbaenim..."

Orang yang ternyata Taehyun itu hanya tersenyum tipis, ia menatap Kyungsoo cukup tajam dan Kyungsoo merasa ia mulai serius sekarang.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Kyungsoo-sshi."

"Tentang Baekhyun, kah?"

Reflek. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Baekhyun dalam percakapan ini. Dan ia cukup menyesal, apalagi saat melihat raut wajah Taehyun yang terkejut saat ia bertanya tentang Baekhyun.

"Ya, tentang temanmu itu."

Jawaban singkat milik Taehyun malah membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut sekaligus bingung. "Apa yang ingin sunbae tanyakan?"

Satu sudut bibir Taehyun terangkat keatas. "Aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**SAYA TELAT LAGI MAAF~**

**Ini juga disela-sela kesibukan updatenya ._.**

**Maaf juga kalau ff nya makin gak jelas, yang pasti ini bakal saya tamatin jadi review nya ditunggu ya~**

**Saya gabisa sebutin satu-satu untuk kali ini, tapi makasih buat kalian yang udah repot-repot nge-review.. *cium kalian satu-satu***

**Sampai ketemu di next chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, iya sekalian. Happy Birthday Sehun~ Semoga kamu traktir saya, amin (?)**

**.**

**.**


	10. Mom

**.**

**Tittle: Best Step Brothers Friend.**

**Author: Byunba.**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun/ Park Baekhyun.**

**Park Chanyeol.**

**Others Cast: Oh Sehun,**

**Xi Luhan,**

**Kim Jongin,**

**Do Kyungsoo,**

**Zhoumi (Super Junior-M),**

**Victoria (f(x)),**

**Taehyun (Winner),**

**-Akan ada cast lainnya seiring bertambahnya cerita-**

.

Mom.

.

.

.

Luhan memajukan bibirnya, kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada sambil menatap sengit orang yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. "Hyung! Aku banyak pekerjaan!" Rutuknya.

Kris, sang ketua osis yang berdiri dihadapan Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini tidak akan lama, kau hanya perlu menjilidnya dan memberikannya pada Minhyuk."

"Kenapa hyung tidak menyuruh Minhyuk hyung saja, jangan aku!"

Kris lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, terkadang sifat Luhan yang seperti ini membuatnya kesal juga. "Luhan dengar, Minhyuk sedang sibuk dengan proposal lain dan anggota yang lain belum datang jadi aku memintamu untuk mengurusnya."

Luhan semakin cemberut, tadinya ia ingin menghabiskan waktu menunggu bel masuk dengan membaca novel yang baru ia beli kemarin karena jika sudah masuk pelajaran namja Cina itu akan fokus pada pelajaran. Dengan berat hati Luhan mengambil satu map berisi beberapa lembar kertas itu dari tangan Kris.

"Arraseo," Jawabnya lesu.

Kris yang merasa tak enak hati lalu menepuk pundak Luhan. "Nanti kutraktir bubble tea, okay?"

Seperti dugaannya, mata Luhan seketika itu berbinar saat mendengar minuman kesukaannya yang segera akan ia dapatkan. "Benarkah? Terimakasih hyung!"

"Ne, ne. Sudah cepat sebelum bel masuk." Kris mengibaskan kedua tangannya seakan mengusir Luhan dan Luhan segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju koperasi sekolah untuk mengurus proposal ditangannya itu.

Sekolah masih sangat sepi, karena ini masih pagi. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini, ia sudah sering dan selalu datang lebih awal ke sekolah. Luhan itu cukup rajin dan ia bangga dengan kebiasaannya itu.

Setelah sampai di koperasi dan mengurus semua tugasnya, Luhan beranjak menuju lantai tiga dimana kelas Minhyuk berada. Lantai tiga merupakan kelas dimana kelas tiga berada, Luhan sedikit sungkan saat melewati beberapa kakak seniornya dan membungkuk sopan pada mereka yang berpapasan dengannya. Di sekolah ini memang ada perbedaan antar angkatan, misalnya dari sepatu yang disediakan di sekolah, sepatu berwarna biru untuk siswa kelas satu, hijau untuk kelas dua, dan merah untuk kelas tiga. Sedangkan kini garis sepatu milik Luhan berwarna hijau yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah siswa kelas dua.

Beberapa siswa yang lain menyadari itu dan Luhan tersenyum sopan pada mereka. Jujur saja, ada beberapa siswa yang tidak berani memasuki wilayah kelas tiga karena mereka memang terlihat lebih serius dan cukup menyeramkan. Tidak semua sih, hanya saja dari awal Luhan bersekolah disana rumor sudah mengatakan jika siswa-siswa kelas tiga akan sedikit menyeramkan dan Luhan tidak terlalu serius menanggapinya.

Namja manis itu kini sudah berdiri didepan kelas Minhyuk, ia merogoh ponselnya hendak memberi tahu kakak seniornya itu bahwa ia sudah menunggu didepan kelasnya. Setelah mengirimnya Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada proposal ditangannya yang memperlihatkan tentang proposal festival sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan OSIS beberapa minggu lagi. Ia mendesah, sepertinya Luhan akan sibuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Ia padahal sudah merencanakan akan mengajak Baekhyun dan Kyung—

"Kyungsoo?"

Luhan menoleh kekanan saat mendengar nama Kyungsoo keluar dari mulut beberapa siswa yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Mata rusanya menyipit dan ia memasang telinganya tajam.

"Ne, siswa kelas dua."

"Ada perlu apa kau dengannya?"

"Hanya menanyakan sesuatu tentang Baekhyun,"

Alis Luhan terangkat saat mendengar nama Baekhyun juga, ia tak berhenti menatap tiga orang siswa yang kini lewat tepat dihadapannya. Sesaat mata Luhan bertemu dengan tatapan milik salah seorang siswa yang lewat didepannya, namun hanya sesaat sebelum mereka berbelok dan masuk kedalam kelas.

Bersamaan dengan itu sosok Minhyuk muncul dari dalam kelas yang sama, ia tersenyum pada Luhan. "Oh, kau mengantarnya? Terimakasih!" Ucapnya seraya mengambil proposal itu ditangan Luhan.

Luhan hanya membalas dengan mengangguk, kepala Luhan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mengintip suasana kelas yang ada dibalik tubuh Minhyuk yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu kelas itu.

Alis Minhyuk bertautan. "Kau mencari siapa?"

"Huh?" Luhan menoleh pada Minhyuk. "T-tidak ada kok."

Minhyuk mengangguk. "Terimakasih untuk ini, sekarang kembalilah kekelasmu."

Setelah mendapatkan tepukan bersahabat dari Minhyuk dipundaknya, Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan Minhyuk kembali kekelasnya tanpa berbasa-basi lagi. Benar saja, Minhyuk terlihat cukup sibuk jadi Luhan memilih untuk segera beranjak juga dari tempat itu, walau ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memakan habis ramyun miliknya dengan cukup lahap, Sehun yang duduk dihadapannya hanya bisa menatap aneh sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang belum diberi makan selama bertahun-tahun, sangat kelaparan.

"Pelan-pelan saja, bodoh." Ejeknya pada Chanyeol yang kini sedang tersedak karena kegiatan makan yang buru-buru itu.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan ejekan Sehun dan meminum air yang ada disampingnya lalu kembali melahap hidangan nikmat didepannya.

Jongin datang beberapa saat kemudian dan duduk disamping Sehun dengan bersungut-sungut tak jelas. Namja tan itu menggerutu ini-itu membuat Sehun menoleh padanya dengan tatapan aneh juga.

"Lalu kau kenapa?" Tanyanya. "Kau seperti yeoja yang sedang datang bulan."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar itu, namun Jongin merasa kesal. Ia menjitak kepala Sehun sebagai balasannya.

"Jangan mengejekku!" Ujarnya kesal.

Sehun yang sedang meratapi kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat ulah Jongin kini ikut menatap Jongin kesal. "Lalu kau kenapa marah-marah begitu, hah?"

"Aku kesal dengan ibuku," Dengus Jongin.

"Ibu tirimu?" Tebak Chanyeol.

"Ya, siapa lagi." Jawab Jongin sedikit lesu mendengar kata 'ibu tiri' dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Kini Sehun yang bertanya sambil sibuk menyedot jus miliknya.

Jongin kini menghela nafasnya, ia duduk mendekat pada Sehun dan Chanyeol. "Hari ini dia akan mengajak beberapa temannya kerumahku,"

"Lalu? Apa yang salah dengan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

Jongin menggeram. "Oh ayolah! Kalian tau sendiri bagaimana berisiknya tante-tante itu!" Jongin menutup kedua telinganya bertingkah seakan ia sedang mendengar suara yang begitu berisik. "Dan lagi, kalian tau apa yang lebih buruk dari ini?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun menggeleng bersamaan.

"Ibuku menyuruhku pulang cepat dan berniat mengenalkanku pada tante-tante itu!"

Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya, sedangkan Sehun menganga. Jongin menepuk keningnya berkali-kali hingga keningnya itu memerah. "Aku tidak mau!"

Chanyeol berdehem sesaat, ia menyimpan dulu ramyun miliknya lalu menatap Jongin. "Heh, jangan-jangan ibumu akan menjodohkanmu?"

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna mendengar kata itu, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan horor. "Jangan bercanda! Aku masih sekolah dan aku masih belum mau menikah dan aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan gadis manapun dan aku sudah berjanji pada kalian tentang jomblo itu dan aku—"

"Aku bercanda, bodoh!" Chanyeol kini menjitak kepala Jongin yang seketika menghentikan raungan tak jelas Jongin yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Tapi bisa saja sih," Sehun menggidikkan bahunya.

"Bisa apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau dijodohkan."

Jongin semakin terlihat frustasi. "Aku tidak mau dengan gadis siapapun itu!"

"Siapa bilang dengan gadis? Maksudku kau bisa saja dijodohkan dengan tante-tante itu."

"Yang benar saja!" Kini suara teriakan Jongin menggema diseluruh kantin, membuat beberapa siswa melirik mereka sambil berbisik-bisik.

Chanyeol yang risih dengan hal itu hanya memutar bola matanya dan Sehun sedang tertawa sangat puas sekarang. Jongin mendengus kesal, ia ingin sekali memakan Sehun hidup-hidup karena leluconnya yang tidak lucu itu.

"Jangan tertawa kau!" Jongin mencubit lengan Sehun.

"Aw, yah! Baiklah!" Sehun mau tak mau menghentikkan tawanya.

Jongin kini duduk dengan lesu, ia mendengus lagi dengan tatapan pasrahnya. "Ah, bagaimana ini?"

Chanyeol yang tak tega melihat sahabatnya itu terlihat menderita akhirnya menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin. "Aku punya ide," Ucapnya.

Jongin mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Apa itu?"

"Aku dan Sehun akan ikut kerumahmu nanti,"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap bubur dihadapannya dengan wajah tak suka, perlahan ia mendorong mangkuk itu menjauh dari hadapannya, namun Victoria melihat hal itu.

"Baek, habiskan!"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak namun kemudian ia mengeluh. "Ibu, aku sudah mual memakan bubur terus!"

Victoria yang sedang sibuk menuangkan jus pada gelas untuk Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Kau ini sedang sakit, memangnya apa yang mau kau makan, hm?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah sembuh, ibu!"

"Tidak, kau harus tetap menghabiskannya."

"Ibu!"

Victoria menghela nafasnya lalu mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya, anak lelakinya itu mengaduh namun Victoria malah semakin gemas mencubit kedua pipi putih milik Baekhyun itu.

"I-ibu..sakit.." Eluh Baekhyun.

Victoria menggeleng. "Tidak akan ibu lepaskan sebelum kau mau menghabiskan buburmu,"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Okay, aku habiskan!"

Victoria kemudian melepas cubitan itu lalu tersenyum menang pada Baekhyun yang cemberut. "Nah begitu dong, tidak susah kan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab namun hanya mengendus dan membawa mangkuk bubur yang hampir dingin itu ditangannya. Victoria yang melihat Baekhyun beranjak dari meja makan terlihat kebingungan.

"Baek, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau menonton film, tenang saja pasti kuhabiskan bu." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Victoria.

Baekhyun berjanji sesudah ini ia tidak mau lagi sakit, sungguh ia tidak mau lagi sakit. Banyak hal merugikan yang ia rasakan akibat jatuh sakit. Membolos sekolah, harus tidur dirumah sakit, dan memakan makanan yang tidak enak itu cukup membuatnya tak nyaman. Baekhyun tidak suka makanan hambar apalagi pahit, obat-obatan yang ia konsumsi membuatnya sedikit mual dan ia terpaksa harus memakannya.

Sambil berjalan asal-asalan Baekhyun membawa mangkuk itu kelantai dua dimana ruang tivi yang biasa ia gunakan berada. Namun saat ia baru saja sampai dilantai dua tiba-tiba Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan hingga ia sedikit limbung kesamping dan menabrak lemari yang ada didekat tangga. Mangkuk yang ia bawa terjatuh kemudian pecah dan bubur itu otomatis tumpah berserakan diatas lantai, bersamaan dengan beberapa benda-benda yang ada di lemari pendek itu. Baekhyun mengaduh, ia menompang tubuhnya pada lemari itu, masih sedikit terkejut karena kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

Suara Victoria terdengar panik dibawah, Baekhyun hendak menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja namun sudut matanya tetarik pada sebuah figura foto, satu-satunya yang ada disana, yang pecah di dilantai dan ikut berantakan dibawah sana. Matanya menyipit, mencoba memperjelas pengelihatannya sekaligus menghilangkan rasa pening dikepalanya.

"Baekhyun!" Victoria datang bersama dua orang maid dibelakangnya, mereka menghampiri Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah berjongkok dengan panik. "Baekhyun-ah! Waeyo?!"

Baekhyun mau tak mau pada akhirnya menoleh pada ibunya yang sekarang berlutut disampingnya sambil memegang erat kedua bahu mungil Baekhyun. Raut cemas langsung terlihat oleh Baekhyun pada wajah cantik Victoria.

"Kau kenapa Baek? Jawab ibu!" Victoria kini menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut namun ia pada akhirnya hanya tersenyum lebar pada ibunya. "A-aku, hanya tidak hati-hati bu.." Jawabnya lalu tertawa kecil.

Sayangnya, Victoria terlalu pintar membaca pikiran Baekhyun. "Kau pasti merasa sesuatu kan? Apa yang sakit? Apa yang kau rasakan? Jangan bohongi ibu!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, percuma saja. Percuma saja ia berbohong ia terpeleset atau alasan lain yang akan ia jelaskan pada Victoria saat ini. Jadi pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit, bu."

"Ya Tuhan, sudah kubilang kau harus banyak istirahat kan Baekhyun?!" Victoria mendesah kecewa sekaligus cemas, ia menatap anak laki-lakinya itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tapi sekarang sudah hilang bu, aku sudah baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun meyakinkan Victoria.

"Jangan membantah," Victoria memberi tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun. "Sekarang ikut ibu kebawah untuk makan dan minum obat sesudah itu kau harus istirahat, Baekhyun."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus menurut, ia sangat hapal bagaimana sifat protektif sang ibu. Dan lagi Baekhyun memang terlalu memaksakan diri pulang dari rumah sakit secepat ini yang pasti akan membuat kecemasan Victoria akan lebih besar dari nantinya.

Victoria membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan menyuruh maid yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya untuk segera membersihkan kekacauan yang Baekhyun buat. Baekhyun sebelum pergi dari tempat itu untuk ikut Victoria kebawah sedikit menoleh kebelakang dan kembali mengintip sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya.

Disana ada foto Chanyeol yang muda beberapa tahun dari sekarang bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang sedang berpelukan dengan raut keduanya yang sangat bahagia. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat senyum Chanyeol yang seperti itu dan wanita yang seperti seumuran dengan Victoria itu juga terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Oh, ini foto Nyonya Jessica." Ucap salah satu maid itu yang tertangkap oleh telinga Baekhyun, "Ternyata Tuan masih menyimpan foto ini walau mereka sudah resmi bercerai."

Baekhyun menoleh lagi saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang ia dengar, namun belum sempat ia mencerna apa yang ia dengar, Victoria sudah menariknya menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Rambutnya masih indah, berwarna pirang emas yang terurai panjang dipunggungnya. Tubuhnya terlihat semampai tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Hidung mancungnya, mata bulatnya semuanya masih sama, semuanya masih tak berubah.

Chanyeol berdiri membeku ditempatnya, panggilan Jongin dan Sehun tidak ia hiraukan. Yang ia lihat hanya sosok seorang wanita cantik yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya yang sama juga tak bergerak melihatnya.

"Ah, Jongin sayang. Kau membawa temanmu?" Nyonya Kim –ibu tiri Jongin- menghampiri ketiganya sambil tersenyum. "Ibu juga sedang kedatangan teman-teman ibu."

Jongin menghela nafas malas, ia menyikut lengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih tak bergeming disampingnya. Sehun terlihat sama kebingungan, ia hanya menggidikan bahu saat Jongin meliriknya. Keduanya akan kembali memanggil nama Chanyeol ketika seorang wanita salah satu teman Nyonya Kim datang menghampiri mereka bertiga dan berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol.

Suasana mendadak hening, bahkan nafas menderu milik Chanyeol terdengar jelas disana. Kini posisinya sungguh tidak nyaman dimana Chanyeol malah menatap dalam diam wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun menatap bingung wanita itu lalu Nyonya Kim yang hanya menatap mereka bergatian.

"C-chanyeol-ah," Suara wanita itu terdengar pelan, membuat Sehun dan Jongin mengerut bingung mengapa wanita ini bisa mengenal Chanyeol.

Dan yang semakin membuat mereka bingung sekaligus terkejut adalah satu kata yang keluar dari Chanyeol setelahnya.

"I-ibu?"

**.**

.

.

**ToBeCountinued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hallo, saya balik bawa chapter baru~~**

**Ini sekalian mau minta maaf (perasaan minta maaf mulu tiap update -_-) karena telat bangetnya saya update, maaf.. *bow***

**Kalian harus tau gimana sibuknya mahasiswi semester 6 macam saya ini :')**

**Tapi yang selalu saya ingetin buat yang emang nunggu bgt fics ini, saya bakal tamatin kok walau gatau kapan wkwk..**

**.**

**.**

**= Minum Susu :: Hahaha, saya gak sakit hati malah makasih banget udah baca ff aneh ini. Kalo masalah penulisan itu emang udah dari bawaan lahir kaya gitu, jadi kaya udh jadi kebiasaan deh nulis pake bahasa korea nya juga ._.v nanti diusahain dikurangin kok buat kamu haha. Makasih udh suka cerita ini, kebetulan saya pernah mampir ke fanfic kamu tapi belum baca sampai akhir ceritamu itu hehehe..**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to ::**

**[Rahma94] [Krasivyybaek] [Yongbaekyu] [AnaknyaChanbaek92] [dianahyorie1] [thiefhanie fha] [Guest] [ChikoChikim] [jonginkai] [Guyliner] [noersa] [ByunViBaek] [Kyukyuhanchun] [Minum Susu] [nayunda] [rachel suliss]**

**.**

**.**

**Kalian ko pada banyak yang pingin saya bikin fanfic yaoi BaekYeol ya, jadi pengen bikin nih.. :'D**

.

.

Eh, boleh ngomong sekalian? Saya sebenernya lagi kasian sama Sehun itu kenapa sih bio Instagram dia begitu? -_- Pulang kuliah sore tadi buka instagram langsung penuh sama caption Sehun yang ganti bio sama pesan-pesan gitu.. ternyata katanya gara-gara dia komen di IG nya BoA? Hah? Atau gimana? Masih gak ngerti..

Tapi kalau emang 'cuman' gara-gara dia komen di akun tante BoA, kenapa pada ribut yaudah biarin aja ;_; kenapa sekarang setiap anak-anak EXO deket sama cewe kalian pada ribut, kasian loh mereka nya, mereka juga kan perlu kebebasan toh kita cuman fans.. jangan gini amat gatega gue liat Sehun ganti bio sampe kaya gitu kesannya gmn aja gitu.. Masih pada trauma masalah Baekhyun-Taeyeon ya? :'D Saya juga sakit hati tapi mau gimana lagi yaudah jangan ganggu hak mereka, kalau kalian fans yang real kalian pasti ngerti lah ya.. so, be a proffesional fans guys..

Maaf kepanjangan, saya sayang banget sama Sehun. Gatega aja jadi kesel sendiri kan.. Hufht.

Kasih tau ya kalau saya salah ngomong atau salah info, gdnight.


	11. First Problem

.

Tittle: Best Step Brothers Friend.

Author: Byunba.

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun/ Park Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol.

Others Cast: Oh Sehun,

Xi Luhan,

Kim Jongin,

Do Kyungsoo,

Zhoumi (Super Junior-M),

Victoria (f(x)),

Taehyun (Winner),

-Akan ada cast lainnya seiring bertambahnya cerita-

.

.

First Problem.

.

.

"Sudah membaik," Ucap Victoria seraya menyimpan secangkir kopi di hadapan Zhoumi. Lalu membantu sang suami membuka jas kantornya. "Hanya saja tadi siang Baekhyun bilang kepalanya mendadak sakit."

Zhoumi hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Itu karena dia memaksa pulang lebih cepat," Kemudian berdecak kecil.

"Kau benar, apa kita harus memeriksa nya lagi?" Tanya Victoria masih merasa cemas.

Zhoumi diam sebentar untuk berpikir kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tak perlu, itu mungkin karena dia masih kurang fit saja. Kau tau sendiri Baekhyun tak suka rumah sakit."

Victoria akhirnya menyetujui ucapan Zhoumi lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa tersebut, Zhoumi disampingnya mengambil kopi yang sudah disiapkan istrinya itu dan meminumnya.

"Yeobo," Panggil Victoria membuat Zhoumi menoleh padanya.

"Ya?"

Satu helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Victoria. "Kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?"

Alis Zhoumi berkerut tak mengerti pertanyaan ambigu dari istrinya itu. "Apa yang aku simpan?"

"Foto," Jawab Victoria dengan wajah sedikit sendu. "Mantan istrimu itu, kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?"

Zhoumi mengangkat kedua alisnya, ia menatap Victoria dengan diam beberapa saat. Lalu ia mendesah dan duduk lebih mendekat pada Victoria, menatap kedua mata wanita cantik itu dengan tatapan serius. "Sayang dengar, kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya, aku sudah bercerai bahkan sudah lama sekali dan aku juga sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya jadi kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir seperti itu,"

Victoria mendengarkan penjelasan Zhoumi dalam diam. Menyadari wajah sang istri masih tak enak dilihat Zhoumi menghela nafasnya lalu mengusap-usap rambut Victoria dengan lembut.

"Itu Chanyeol yang menyimpannya," Ujarnya dengan nada lebih rendah. "Sejak dulu dia memang sangat mencintai ibunya, sejak dulu Chanyeol sudah menolak perceraian kami. Mereka sudah dekat sejak dulu, sayang mengertilah." Kini tangan Zhoumi turun kebawah membelai wajah Victoria. "Menerima semua ini tak mudah bagi Chanyeol, aku selama ini sudah berusaha agar Chanyeol lebih memikirkan kehidupannya sekarang bersamaku, tapi ikatan ibu dan anak tak semudah itu dihilangkan."

Zhoumi akan terus berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Victoria tentang semua hal yang ia tulus rasakan dari hati. Walau hatinya terasa sangat berat mengatakan jika Chanyeol memang tak pernah setuju dengan pernikahan barunya dengan Victoria ini, sebagai kepala keluarga ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membahagiakan Chanyeol dan tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya yang sama seperti dulu.

Dan tak lagi hanya Chanyeol, sekarang ia sudah bertekad akan membahagiakan keluarga barunya. Victoria wanita yang paling berharga untuknya saat ini, dan Baekhyun anak tiri nya yang juga akan selalu ia jaga. Zhoumi sudah bertekad.

"Aku mencintaimu," Lanjut Zhoumi menatap Victoria dengan ketulusannya. "Sangat..."

Mendengar seluruh penjelasan Zhoumi dan melihat bagaimana kejujuran yang dilontarkan suaminya itu membuat Victoria tersentuh dan tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Zhoumi cukup erat.

Hanya sebentar hingga ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan balas menyentuh kedua pipi suaminya. Victoria tersenyum. "Aku tahu, kenapa kau membuatku terkesan jahat?" Ia tertawa sambil sedikit cemberut.

"Jahat bagaimana?" Tanya Zhoumi bingung.

"Kau menjelaskan seakan aku melarang Chanyeol untuk terus mengenang ibunya, aku tadi kan hanya bertanya kenapa kau masih menyimpan foto itu, aku tidak akan melarang bahkan jika kau mau menyimpan foto pernikahanmu dulu, aku sangat tidak apa-apa." Ucap Victoria sambil berdecak-decak kecil.

Zhoumi tertawa. "Kau yakin berkata begitu?"

"Hm," Victoria mengangguk. "Memang kenapa? Kau kan sudah jelas mencintaiku." Tambahnya tersenyum jahil pada suaminya.

Zhoumi terkekeh kemudian tersenyum puas. "Kau memang istri terbaikku."

Keduanya tertawa bersama dan kembali berbincang hal lain, tak menyadari Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari dua orang itu, tangannya memegang secangkir susu hangat yang baru ia buat sendiri tadi di dapur. Ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan keduanya saat ia hendak kembali ke lantai dua.

Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok dingin pembatas ruang tamu dan ruang tengah disana, matanya menerawang ke atas lalu menghela nafasnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Tepat saat ia akan berbalik, tubuh tinggi Chanyeol muncul dihadapannya. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut sampai ia terhenti sesaat ditempat, hampir menumpahkan susu coklat yang dipegangnya. Mata kecil itu bergulir keatas menatap tubuh menjulang dihadapannya.

Chanyeol juga sedang menatapnya, namun tak lama hanya sebentar saja sampai kemudian lelaki jangkung itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, melihat punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh darinya itu. Ada sebuah perasaan yang Baekhyun rasakan, ia merasa ia sudah punya kesamaan dengan Chanyeol sekarang...

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyimpan beberapa jilid proposal yang dibawanya dengan sedikit susah ke atas meja, ia menghela nafas keras melihat seberapa berat proposal itu yang ia bawa dari lantai bawah hingga ke ruang osis ini.

"Berat sekali, menyusahkan." Gerutunya sambil memijat-mijat tangannya sendiri.

Kris yang berada diruang osis menemukan Kyungsoo yang baru datang tersebut dan menghampirinya. "Oh, kau datang Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mendongak lalu mengangguk saat menyadari keberadaan Kris. "Begitulah hyung, proposal ini sudah tak terpakai, ini bekas acara tahun kemarin jadi kubawa saja kesini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa membawanya kesini?" Raut bingung terlihat jelas di wajah Kris.

Kyungsoo menggidikkan bahunya. "Aku menemukannya di perpustakaan, penjaga perpustakaan menyuruhku untuk membawanya kemari karena sudah memenuhi rak buku disana."

Kris sambil membuka-buka proposal tersebut satu persatu mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. "Wah, aku sudah lama mencarinya untuk membandingkan dengan program kita sekarang dan ternyata selama ini di perpustakaan." Ucapnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih kau sudah membawanya,"

Luhan datang beberapa saat kemudian, tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan Kris yang ada disana lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Hai Kris hyung, aku pinjam Kyungsoo sebentar ya." Ucap Luhan tersenyum lebar pada Kris lalu menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan osis.

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah keluar dan berjalan beriringan di lorong sekolah.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku dan Baekhyun sudah menunggumu di kantin dan karena kau lama sekali jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjemputmu saja ke sini."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalian makan saja duluan? Aku tadi menyimpan beberapa proposal di ruang osis."

Luhan menyengir lebar kemudian tiba-tiba merangkul tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada kuping Kyungsoo. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Kyung." Bisiknya.

Satu alis Kyungsoo terangkat seraya menoleh pada Luhan dengan raut bingung. "Bertanya apa?"

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab, namja manis itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kirinya memeriksa keadaan sekitar hingga saat ia merasa semuanya aman ia kembali berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. "Ini tentang kakak kelas kita.."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dalam posisi yang sama tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Luhan dan malah fokus pada ponsel ditangannya. "Kau menyukai kakak kelas kita?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya lalu berdecak. "Bukan bodoh! Ini laki-laki!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya. "Siapa memangnya?"

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya dulu padamu, kau kenal dengan Taehyun hyung?" Tanya Luhan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, kegiatan memainkan ponsel yang Kyungsoo lakukan mendadak terhenti, ia perlahan menoleh pada Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya cukup serius.

"Kau tau?" Luhan masih melanjutkannya tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Kyungsoo. "Kemarin aku mendengar mereka membicarakan namamu," Luhan kembali melirik kanan dan kirinya, "..dan Baekhyun."

Mata Kyungsoo membola, namun tak lama ketika ia langsung mengalihkan bola matanya ke arah lain, ia terlihat sedikit gelisah.

"Kau..." Kyungsoo mulai berbicara. "...kenal Taehyun sunbae?"

Luhan mengangguk memicingkan matanya keatas mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Kemarin sih aku lupa siapa namanya, tapi saat aku tanya lagi pada Minhyuk hyung ternyata namanya adalah Taehyun, aku tak sempat menanyakan nama teman-teman yang lainnya."

Kyungsoo meneguk air liurnya susah, ia diam sesaat sampai akhirnya menghela nafasnya. Luhan yang melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang tak seperti biasanya menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Luhan kembali pada topik pertanyaannya. Namja bermata rusa ini entah mengapa mempunyai firasat aneh dengan hubungan mereka.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo bergerak menatap Luhan, sambil lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan dan berbisik sesuatu pada telinga Luhan. "Aku harus bicara padamu."

.

.

.

Chanyeol memainkan pensil ditangannya dengan malas, memutar-mutarnya hingga pensil itu terjatuh berkali-kali ke lantai dan kemudian ia ambil kembali dan lagi memutar-mutar pensil tersebut ditangannya.

Matanya menatap lurus papan tulis didepan kelas beserta sang guru yang sedang menjelaskan tentang rumus-rumus yang sama sekali tidak Chanyeol mengerti. Telinganya mendengar suara sang guru yang berteriak menjelaskan beberapa angka yang dibagi lalu dikali dikurang dan ditambah dengan angka-angka lainnya, belum lagi angka yang bisa bersatu dengan beberapa huruf hingga menjadikan mereka rumus untuk menyelesaikan sebuah soal. Chanyeol mendengarnya, jelas malah. Namun pikirannya kosong, tatapannya juga kosong, walau seluruh perhatian dan pendengarannya tertuju pada pelajaran hari ini, namun otaknya tetap kosong. Hingga semakin lama semuanya terdengar samar saja di telinga Chanyeol.

Pikirannya kini menerawang jauh, mengingat beberapa kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari kemarin padanya. Sejujurnya pertemuan mendadak dengan Jessica –ibu kandungnya itu membuat Chanyeol tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Kehadiran Jessica yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Bohong jika Chanyeol tidak merindukan sosok ibunya itu yang sudah beberapa tahun terakhir tak pernah ia lihat secara langsung. Bohong jika ia tidak sama sekali membutuhkan ibunya itu. Bohong jika ia membenci ibunya.

Itu hatinya yang berbicara.

Nyatanya sikapnya pada sang ibu kemarin berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dan ia rasakan. Chanyeol masih sangat ingat ketika Jessica perlahan membelai wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut hingga Chanyeol tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun karena masih tak percaya dengan keberadaan ibunya itu yang mendadak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa bergetar dan ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol juga memeluk tubuh Jessica dengan seluruh perasaan yang sudah ia pendam bertahun-tahun pada ibu kandungnya itu.

Tapi bodohnya Chanyeol malah menepis tangan itu dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Jessica begitu saja.

Ya, bodoh.

Karena Chanyeol baru menyesalinya sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah tepukan di pundak Chanyeol menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Yak! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Chanyeol berdecak. "Sssh! Diam dan dengarkan saja songsaenim didepan."

Sehun semakin mengerutkan alisnya lalu ikut berdecak. "Kau pikir Lee songsaenim masih menjelaskan didepan?" Sehun kini menunjuk papan tulis. "Kau lihat? Pelajaran sudah berakhir lima menit yang lalu!"

Chanyeol yang mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun malah hanya menatap heran, dan ia baru menyadari kelas sudah selesai ketika melihat beberapa siswa yang satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan kelas.

"Oh? Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Dari tadi!" Jawab Sehun kesal, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Diam saja sedari tadi? Kau sakit?"

Chanyeol yang mendengar nada cemas Sehun hanya menggeleng sambil mendengus. "Aku tak apa," Lalu beranjak berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Toilet." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mulai berjalan menuju luar kelas, namun baru saja satu langkah, ia terhenti saat melihat beberapa buku yang jatuh dihadapannya.

"Ouh, astaga!"

Mata Chanyeol bergulir ke samping saat menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memasukan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya yang sekarang sudah jatuh dan membuat isinya terbuang kemana-mana. Namja mungil itu terlihat kesulitan ketika ia hendak berjongkok untuk mengambil buku yang jatuh dihadapan Chanyeol, jadi Chanyeol tanpa sadar malah berjongkok dan mengambil buku-buku tersebut.

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol melakukan itu, tadinya namja putih itu yang akan mengambil beberapa buku Baekhyun karena Luhan juga terlihat sibuk memasukan buku-buku miliknya.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang perlahan berdiri dari posisinya lalu menyimpan buku-buku itu keatas meja Baekhyun. Suasana canggung terasa sangat kental saat Chanyeol tak berkata apapun dan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa diam tanpa tau harus berkata apa-apa.

Chanyeol hendak pergi dari tempatnya ketika akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. "T-terimakasih, Yeol." Ucapnya kaku.

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa terbaca, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk pada Chanyeol dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sekali sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu kelas tanpa berkata satu patah kata pun pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya saat Chanyeol terlihat begitu dingin padanya. Sambil melanjutkan kegiatan memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas ia mendengus kecil. "Dasar sombong sekali tiang listrik itu."

Luhan yang mendengarnya terkekeh kecil. "Kalian masih seperti tom and jerry, ya?"

"Tidak juga," Jawab Baekhyun datar. "Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kita seperti dua orang asing, kau tau?"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah lupakan, ayo kita pulang."

Sehun dibelakang keduanya hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali duduk dibangkunya. Namja tampan itu kini duduk bersender sambil menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang berbincang secara bergantian. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya, pikirannya mulai melayang menjauh. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi disini.

.

.

.

"Apa? Siapa?" Zhoumi berdiri dari duduknya, menatap tak percaya asistennya yang berdiri didepannya sambil setengah menunduk. "Siapa yang kau bilang tadi? Huh?"

Paman Lee –assisten Zhoumi mengangguk sekali sebelum menjawab. "Nyonya Jessica, tuan."

"J-jessica?" Ucap Zhoumi tak percaya, ia menatap wajah Paman Lee dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kenapa dia ada disini?"

Paman Lee menggeleng. "Nyonya bilang ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan tuan."

Zhoumi mengerutkan alisnya lalu menggeram. "Mau apa dia datang padaku?"

Paman Lee tidak langsung menjawab karena ia juga masih tidak tau apa yang harus ia jawab dengan pertanyaan Zhoumi yang terlihat lebih pada pertanyaan pada diri sendiri itu.

Zhoumi sendiri terlihat sedikit tak karuan, ia mendudukan kembali tubuhnya diatas kursi kerjanya lalu memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Butuh beberapa saat hingga kemudian Zhoumi mempersilahkan Jessica untuk masuk ke ruangannya..

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang asyik menonton acara kesukaannya saat mendengar suara bel masuk berbunyi. Ia menoleh sedikit kebelakang memastikan beberapa maid dirumahnya yang akan membukakan pintu. Setelah melihat salah satu dari mereka sedang berlari menuju ruang tamu Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada televisi didepannya.

Tangannya masih sibuk merauk-rauk keripik kentang dalam kemasan yang ia sengaja beli bersama Luhan tadi sepulang sekolah. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah dan matanya masih fokus pada acara didepannya.

Kegiatannya sedikit terganggu saat salah seorang maid datang menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah kotak padanya. Alis Baekhyun terangkat satu sambil mengambil kotak tersebut kedalam dekapannya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Maid itu menggeleng. "Tidak tau tuan, tadi hanya ada petugas pengantar barang saja yang membawanya. Katanya itu untuk Tuan Baekhyun."

Kini kening Baekhyun bertautan sambil memandang kotak yang ada ditangannya tersebut. Maid yang mengantarnya izin pergi dan Baekhyun mengangguk saja. Menyimpan dulu snack kentangnya dan ia meneliti keadaan kotak itu, mulai dari membolak-baliknya lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya sebelum membukanya. Isinya lumayan berat dan itu membuat rasa penasaran Baekhyun semakin bertambah, ia semakin ingin segera membuka isi kotak tanpa identitas itu.

Ketika akhirnya ia membuka kotak dan melihat isi kotak tersebut, tiba-tiba secara reflek Baekhyun melempar kotak itu menjauh darinya sambil berteriak cukup keras. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan nafasnya langsung terdengar memburu dengan jantung yang berdegup cukup kencang didadanya.

Chanyeol yang nyatanya baru saja pulang dari sekolah mendengar teriakan itu tanpa sadar langsung menghampiri sumber suara. Ia menemukan Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa sambil menutup kedua wajahnya dengan gerakan tak nyaman.

"Yah!" Teriak Baekhyun terdengar serak ditelinga Chanyeol. "S-siapapun jauhkan aku dengan kotak itu!"

Mata Chanyeol beralih menuju kotak yang tergeletak berantakan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menghampiri kotak tersebut lalu melihat isi kotak tersebut dan ia juga secara tiba-tiba kembali menjauh dari kotak itu. Tangannya segera menutup kedua lubang hidungnya dan wajahnya menatap jijik kotak itu.

Bagaimana tidak jijik, ketika didalam kotak tersebut terdapat sebuah bangkai tikus yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk dengan darah yang tersebar dimana-mana dan jangan lupakan bau busuk yang sangat menyengat dan membuat Chanyeol ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"C-chanyeol-ah.."

Chanyeol menoleh ketika mendengar suara parau Baekhyun tak jauh darinya, ia bisa melihat ketakutan Baekhyun saat namja mungil itu menatapnya sendu sambil menunjuk kotak itu dengan tangan yang bergetar kecil.

"Tolong singkirkan itu, k-kumohon.." Lanjut Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol hendak memanggil beberapa pelayannya, ketika bersamaan orang-orang tersebut datang dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sambil menunjuk kotak menjijikan tersebut. "Bersihkan itu semua dan buang kotak itu jauh-jauh dari sini!" Perintahnya yang langsung dituruti mereka.

Selagi melihat beberapa pelayannya membersihkan kekacauan itu, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan kurus Baekhyun dan membawanya menjauh dari ruangan tengah itu yang kini sudah mulai bau karena bangkai menjijikan itu.

Baekhyun hanya menurut saja, ia juga sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin pergi dari tempat itu namun entah mengapa tubuhnya sangat sulit digerakan dan ia cukup bersyukur karena Chanyeol mau menariknya dari tempat yang menjijikan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Sahut Jongin diantara percakapannya dengan Sehun.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sehun menatap sekilas Jongin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Chanyeol," Jawab Jongin menyimpan dulu stick PS-nya dan mempause game yang sedang ia mainkan dengan Sehun. "Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Melihat game yang sudah di hentikan secara sepihak membuat Sehun mau tak mau ikut berhenti memainkannya, ia menoleh pada Jongin dengan tatapan sedikit kesal. "Yah! Kenapa kau matikan?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Serius sedikit, Oh Sehun! Aku benar-benar butuh penjelasan!"

Sehun ikut menghela nafasnya. "Tentang Chanyeol? Ada apa? Apa yang salah?"

"Kau seharusnya mengerti, bodoh." Jongin terlihat sedikit frustasi. "Yang kemarin, wanita yang kemarin bicara pada Chanyeol..." Jongin meneguk air liurnya sesaat. "...apa dia benar-benar ibu Chanyeol?"

Tatapan Sehun pada Jongin kini berubah serius, ia juga mengingat hal yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati itu. Dan juga jika ia bisa menghubungkan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang berubah jadi mendadak lebih suka diam membuatnya makin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang sudah terjadi.

"Ibu bilang namanya Jessica," Lanjut Jongin. "Bibi Jessica."

"Jessica?"

"Hn," Jongin mengangguk. "Dia teman ibu yang sudah lama pindah ke Amerika, katanya dia memang keturunan orang sana."

"Ah," Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Pantas namanya asing, tapi wajahnya sangat Korea."

"Entahlah," Jawab Jongin tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan ibu kandung Chanyeol sebelumnya?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang nyatanya lebih dulu mengenal Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku memang sudah lama berteman dengan Chanyeol, tapi satu kali pun aku belum pernah bertemu ibu kandungnya." Sehun mendesah lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa kecil di kamar Jongin tersebut. "Chanyeol itu sedikit sensitif soal perceraian kedua orang tuanya dulu, jadi saat aku dengar bahwa mereka bercerai aku tak berani menanyakan langsung pada Chanyeol."

Jongin membulatkan mulutnya mengerti dengan penjelasan Sehun. "Aku juga sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya,"

Suasana hening terasa ketika keduanya diam tanpa bersuara dan sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing, suara detik jam malam itu malah terdengar lebih jelas karena keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Menurutmu..." Jongin yang paling pertama kembali bersuara. "...apa kita harus tanyakan ini pada Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya. Ia meletakan segelas air didepan Baekhyun.

Namja pendek itu megangguk walau ia masih menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dari tatapan Chanyeol. Itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau melihatnya dan malah terus menerus menunduk.

"Tatap wajahku, aku sedang bertanya." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit ketus, namun tanpa diduga Baekhyun malah benar-benar langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan saat itu juga Chanyeol bisa melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Baekhyun. "Yah, kau... kenapa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia hanya menggeleng dan kembali menunduk. "A-aku tidak suka tikus," Jawabnya dengan nada rendah. "Dan aku takut darah." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang hampir terdengar berbisik.

Sebuah rasa prihatin tiba-tiba dirasakan Chanyeol saat melihat bagaimana takutnya Baekhyun saat ini, alasan kenapa Baekhyun terlihat histeris pada bangkai menjijikan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa cemas. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal ini.

"Perlu ku panggil Victoria?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "T-tidak usah." Ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Tolong jangan beritahu ibuku," Baekhyun diam sesaat sambil sedikit-sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang memandang bingung padanya. "A-aku kekamar dulu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis ketika Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba pergi terburu-buru dari hadapannya. Ia tadinya ingin menahan Baekhyun untuk sekedar bertanya banyak hal karena kekacauan tadi namun ia sedang tidak mood dan malah membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan menjauh darinya.

Desahan nafas panjang terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi makan didapur tersebut. Setelah merasa sedikit nyaman ia kembali menegakan tubuhnya lalu meregangkan kedua tangannya. Latihan basket yang ia lakukan tadi disekolah bersama Sehun dan Jongin membuat ototnya sedikit pegal, mungkin ia akan meminta salah seorang pembantunya untuk memijatnya nanti.

Chanyeol hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya ketika ia melihat salah seorang maid nya datang menghampirinya dengan secarik kertas ditangannya.

"Tuan, apa Tuan Baekhyun sudah kembali ke kamarnya?" Tanya maid tersebut.

"Hm," Jawab Chanyeol melirik kertas yang ada ditangan maid itu. "Kenapa?"

Maid itu membuka kertas yang ia pegang. "Ini, aku mau memberikan surat ini untuk Tuan Baekhyun, surat ini ada dengan kotak yang tadi." Ia menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. "Tapi kurasa Tuan Baekhyun sedang tak bisa diganggu."

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan pendapat maid tersebut. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya meminta kertas itu untuk diberikan saja padanya. "Sini, biar aku yang menyimpannya. Nanti akan kuberikan padanya."

Maid tersebut mengangguk lalu memberikan kertas itu pada Chanyeol dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Chanyeol mengernyit menatap kertas putih itu, kertas yang ada dikotak itu katanya? Rasa penasaran Chanyeol tiba-tiba mulai terasa dan ia dengan perlahan membuka lipatan kertas tersebut hingga ia bisa membaca beberapa kata diatas kertas putih itu.

**'_Hai Byun Baekhyun, sudah lama tak berbicara denganmu. Apa kau merindukanku?'_**

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya saat melihat kata-kata tak jelas itu, kenapa tulisan ini ada dengan kotak berisi tikus mati itu? Apa orang ini kenalan lama Baekhyun? Lalu apa maksud orang ini mengirim seekor bangkai tikus jika ia hanya ingin menanyakan kabar Baekhyun? Sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening karena banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Ia melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukannya kedalam kantong celananya. Ia berniat akan memberikan pada Baekhyun besok, karena ia sudah sangat lelah sekarang.

Suara bel yang terdengar sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan jika akan ada seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu namun ternyata tidak. Akhirnya dengan sedikit malas Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu yang memang tak terletak jauh, lalu ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Oh? Chanyeol oppa!"

Sebuah pelukan langsung diterima Chanyeol saat ia baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya. Seorang gadis berambut coklat tua kini tengah memeluknya dan Chanyeol yang belum mengetahui siapa gadis ini segera melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap gadis itu risih.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah kesal itu, "Jangan sembarangan me—"

"Oppa! Ini aku!"

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat ia perlahan mulai mengenal wajah tak asing didepannya tersebut. "S-soojung-ah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hai guys! Hari ini saya cuman mampir bentar ngepost chapter ini aja dan maaf belum baca semua review kalian :'(**

**Besok-besok bakal update lebih cepet kok dan lebih panjang dan kalo masih ada yang penasaran sama masa lalu Baekhyun bakal ada dibeberapa chapter kedepan.. so wait for that! Yang pasti FF aneh ini ga akan terlalu banyak chapter kok, bakal saya tamatin secepatnya hihihi.**

**Jangan lupa pada review ya, karena saya pengen tau reaksi kalian juga tentang cerita aneh ini hahaha.**

**Jangan lupa juga pada makan yang banyak ya! Karena pura-pura bahagia itu butuh banyak tenaga guys hahahaha! *malah curhat***

**Okay, see you in next chapter! Mwah!**

**.**

**.**

**Btw.. ChanBaek kok makin romantis ya..**

.

.


	12. Another Problem

.

Tittle: Best Step Brothers Friend.

Author: Byunba.

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun/ Park Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol.

Others Cast: Oh Sehun,

Xi Luhan,

Kim Jongin,

Do Kyungsoo,

Zhoumi (Super Junior-M),

Victoria (f(x)),

Taehyun (Winner),

Jessica Jung,

Soojung Jung (Krystal) (f(x)),

-Akan ada cast lainnya seiring bertambahnya cerita-

.

Another Problem.

.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan Minhyuk di salah satu meja di kantin pagi itu, tadinya namja bermata bulat itu hanya ingin sekedar membeli roti untuk sarapan paginya namun ia tak sengaja menemukan Luhan dan kakak tingkatnya itu di sudut ruangan kantin.

"Selamat pagi," Sapa Kyungsoo menyimpan roti dan susu coklat miliknya diatas meja, tersenyum pada Luhan dan Minhyuk yang menoleh padanya.

"Oh, pagi Kyungsoo-yah." Balas Luhan namun Minhyuk hanya melambaikan tangannya saja karena ia sedang sibuk meminum susu miliknya.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, memandang dua orang didepannya itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Sedang apa kalian sepagi ini? Berdua pula."

Tatapannya juga sedikit mencurigakan menatap keduanya, pasalnya walaupun mereka sama-sama anggota osis namun tugas dan jabatan mereka berada di divisi yang berbeda, malah Minhyuk mempunyai tugas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo seharusnya ia yang melakukan tugas bersama bukannya malah Luhan yang berada disini berdua saja dengan Minhyuk. Apalagi raut keduanya terlihat serius tadi.

Luhan berdecak membalas tatapan curiga Kyungsoo. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan osis kok,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menahan tawa saat tebakan Luhan benar tentang pikirannya. "Aku tau, lalu kalian sedang apa?" Ia memajukan tubuhnya mendekat pada dua orang yang duduk bersampingan didepannya.

Minhyuk dan Luhan saling pandang sesaat sampai akhirnya Minhyuk mulai berbicara. "Yah, kebetulan kau ada disini juga Kyung."

"Hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti.

"Kami sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting," Sahut Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Kau pasti terkejut jika dengar hal ini, Kyung."

Alis Kyungsoo mengkerut menatap bingung Luhan. "Apa? Cerita apa?"

Sebelum menjawab semuanya Luhan sempat menoleh sekilas pada Minhyuk lalu kembali pada Kyungsoo. "Ini hubungan antara Baekhyun dan..." Ia meneguk liurnya sesaat. "...Taehyun hyung."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Soojung?" Tanya Zhoumi saat melihat seorang gadis muda diantara sarapan pagi keluarganya, sama dengan tatapan bingung Victoria dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menatap gadis cantik bernama Soojung itu.

"Memang kenapa?" Jawab gadis itu bersikap santai. "Aku tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah pamanku?" Lalu menatap tajam Zhoumi dengan mata sipitnya.

Zhoumi yang menyadari itu hanya menghela nafasnya sambil balas menatap tajam gadis didepannya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku sebelum kau datang kemari?" Tanyanya.

Soojung menggidikkan bahu tak sopan. "Kurasa itu tidak perlu, bukankah paman sudah bertemu dengan bibi Jessica sebelumnya?"

Mendengar nama tersebut, membuat mata Victoria kini melirik Soojung yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Zhoumi menyadari itu, ia sedikit tak suka ketika keponakannya ini membawa-bawa nama Jessica dihadapan Victoria.

Melihat keterdiaman disana, Soojung meminum air putihnya dengan santai. "Apa perlu aku panggil bibi Jessica kesini?"

Zhoumi mulai merasa kesal. "Jung Soojung!"

"Kenapa paman?!" Balas Soojung tak kalah berteriak. "Kenapa aku harus mengabari paman? Kenapa aku harus repot-repot menghubungimu saat aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan Chanyeol oppa? Padahal paman juga sama sekali tidak mengabari aku dan bibi soal pernikahanmu yang baru." Ucapnya sengit sambil melirik tak suka pada Victoria dan Baekhyun.

Jawaban telak Soojung membuat Zhoumi sedikit bungkam dan menoleh cemas pada Victoria yang terdiam tak bersuara seperti biasanya. Pria bertubuh jangkung itu kini menggeram dan berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Soojung yang malah asyik memakan masakan Victoria tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa menyesal karena sudah merusak suasana makan keluarga baru itu.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan jadi ikut berwaspada ketika Zhoumi mulai berdiri menghampiri lalu menarik lengan kecil Soojung dari tempat duduknya. Gadis berambut coklat itu menarik kembali tangannya menolak mentah-mentah perintah Zhoumi untuk berbicara sebentar dengannya.

"Ayah sudahlah," Ucap Chanyeol mendesah malas. "Soojung belum menghubungimu karena ia datang larut malam kemarin, dan karena itu juga aku langsung menyuruhnya istirahat."

Zhoumi menatap Chanyeol lalu berdecak. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ayah, huh?"

"Aku ketiduran kemarin," Jawab Chanyeol singkat, tak mau lagi memperpanjang masalah.

Soojung hanya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan seluruh perkataan yang Chanyeol ucapkan dan itu membuat Zhoumi tanpa sadar semakin meredam emosinya. Entah kenapa keberadaan Soojung yang tiba-tiba ini tak hanya membuat Zhoumi terkejut namun juga kesal. Lihat saja bagaimana canggungnya Victoria dan Baekhyun sekarang, dan ini membuat Zhoumi tak nyaman.

Ia tadinya akan menarik kembali lengan Soojung untuk berbicara empat mata dengan keponakannya itu. Namun lengan Victoria kini menahannya sambil tersenyum menyuruhnya menjauh hanya dengan tatapan matanya saja. Zhoumi menghela nafasnya lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya dan membiarkan Victoria mendekati Soojung.

Victoria menyimpan segelas susu disamping Soojung membalas tatapan ketus Soojung dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya. "Maaf jika kami tidak memberitahumu dan Jessica tentang pernikahan kami, namaku Victoria dan aku adalah istri baru dari pamanmu." Sahut Victoria, ia kemudian menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih menatap bingung semuanya. "Dan disana adalah anakku, namanya Baekhyun."

Soojung berdecih lalu mencibir setelah ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Aku tak peduli."

Jawaban tak mengenakan dari mulut Soojung membuat kekesalan Zhoumi meningkat, ia sudah melotot menatap gadis itu namun lagi-lagi Victoria menahannya agar suaminya itu tetap sabar. Victoria hanya mengangguk membalas jawaban pedas itu.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya ditempat, ia menatap kesal Soojung yang sudah tak sopan pada Victoria. Sumpit yang ia genggam ditangannya juga ia remas kuat-kuat saking kesalnya ia pada gadis cantik itu, tangannya mulai memutih dan tatapannya hanya fokus pada Soojung dengan raut tak suka.

Chanyeol disisi lain menyadari hal itu, namja jangkung itu menghela nafasnya sambil berdiri dari tempatnya, membuat Soojung yang duduk disampingnya mendongak keatas menatap Chanyeol.

"Oppa? Kau pergi sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Ya," Jawab Chanyeol memakai tas gendongnya. "Baekhyun, ayo berangkat."

Tatapan tajam Baekhyun pada Soojung berubah seketika saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, kali ini ia malah menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Apa?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau mau sekolah atau tidak?"

Hening.

"Baekhyunie, kenapa diam saja kau akan pergi bersama Chanyeol kesekolah kan?" Sahut Victoria memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun walau masih bingung karena Chanyeol yang biasanya akan pergi sendiri ke sekolah dengan motornya lalu tiba-tiba mengajak Baekhyun pergi bersama itu, akhirnya mengangguk dan ikut berdiri sambil mulai memakai jaket dan tas gendongnya.

Chanyeol mendahului Baekhyun menuju ruang tamu, Baekhyun segera mengikutinya. Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari sana ia sekilas melirik Soojung yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya. Tanpa rasa takut Baekhyun tersenyum sinis lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Soojung yang sontak membuat gadis itu menatapnya terkejut.

Belum sempat melihat reaksi lain dari Soojung, Baekhyun sudah mengacir lari menyusul Chanyeol yang sedang menunggunya diluar. Senyumnya terkembang saat berjalan cepat menuju Chanyeol. Ia cukup senang karena sudah membalas kekesalannya pada Soojung gadis tak sopan itu, dan jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Baekhyun juga merasa senang karena Chanyeol mau mengajaknya pergi ke sekolah bersama.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sudah merubah sikap padanya. Banyak hal yang tak biasa Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini dan itu hal baik. Baekhyun masih ingat tentang cerita Chanyeol yang mengkhawatirkannya saat ia sakit. Lalu Chanyeol yang sudah tak sering menjahilinya lagi. Dan tadi pagi tanpa hujan tanpa angin, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengajak Baekhyun pergi bersama dengan motornya. Baekhyun pikir hubungannya dengan Chanyeol akan lebih baik mulai dari sekarang.

"Turun disini saja," Ucap Chanyeol saat mereka baru sampai ditengah perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Baekhyun mengedip bingung. "Hah?"

"Turun disini, bodoh." Chanyeol menggoyangkan tubuhnya hingga motor yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang dan mau tak mau Baekhyun akhirnya turun dari motor tersebut.

"Yah! Kenapa kau turunkan—"

Chanyeol menyalakan kembali motornya lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan perkataannya yang belum selesai itu. Baekhyun menganga melihat Chanyeol yang menjauh tanpa sepatah kata pun. Menyadari ia ditinggal sendirian disana, Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Y-yah! Dasar tiang listirk!" Teriaknya kesal.

Coret itu. Baekhyun tidak jadi berpikir tentang perubahan sikap Chanyeol.

Tetap sama saja, sikap dingin dan sombongnya masih juga membuat Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun menggeram kesal, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikir Chanyeol dan sikapnya yang berubah-ubah seperti orang labil. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol yang mengajaknya pergi bersama namun menurunkan Baekhyun dipinggir jalan yang cukup jauh dari gedung sekolah. Baekhyun biasanya akan diantar sampai depan sekolah oleh supirnya, dan sekarang ia harus berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya.

Pikiran Baekhyun kembali melambung jauh tentang semua sikap Chanyeol. Padahal kemarin rasanya Chanyeol sangat baik padanya. Baekhyun masih ingat saat Chanyeol menyelamatkannya dari kotak misterius terkutuk itu. Kotak yang membuat Baekhyun histeris dan tak bisa tidur semalaman itu.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Ia mulai berspekulasi lagi tentang kotak itu. Siapa pengirimnya? Lalu darimana ia tau alamat baru Baekhyun? Dan yang paling Baekhyun takutkan, kenapa ia bisa tau kelemahan Baekhyun?

Rasa takut pada darah yang dimiliki Baekhyun sejak kecil memang jarang diketahui orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan tentang phobia Baekhyun pada tikus juga tidak banyak orang yang tahu, karena Baekhyun menutupnya cukup rapat tak ingin tau kelemahan memalukan miliknya itu.

Baekhyun berpikir keras, masih berdiri ditengah jalan menuju gedung sekolahnya. Hanya Victoria yang tahu hal ini, hanya keluarga dekatnya yang tau hal ini. Tidak mungkin Victoria melakukan hal kejam itu pada Baekhyun. Lalu, yang tau hal ini selain Victoria adalah...

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah.

...ayah kandungnya dan Taehyun, kakak kandungnya.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang saat mengingat hal lain yang seharusnya tak diingat olehnya, mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang tak diinginkannya. Ia mulai merasa panik. Sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dan Baekhyun akhirnya bisa tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh kesamping dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hai Baek," Namja putih susu bernama Oh Sehun kini berada disampingnya, masih mengendarai motornya. "Oh? Maaf. Kau terkejut?"

Baekhyun yang masih kaku hanya bisa menggeleng dan tersenyum kikuk pada Sehun.

"Naiklah," Sehun menunjuk jok belakang motornya dengan jempol tangannya. "Dari sini masih lumayan jauh."

Baekhyun menggeleng sungkan. "Ah, tidak perlu. Aku akan jalan saja, ini tidak terlalu jauh kok."

"Ck, iya sih." Decak Sehun. "Tapi apa kau tidak malu berjalan kaki dengan helm dikepalamu?"

Saat tangan Sehun menunjuk padanya barulah Baekhyun sadar jika ada sesuatu yang berat di kepalanya. Ia meraba-raba kepalanya namun yang ia sentuh malah sebuah helm yang masih terpakai rapih dikepalanya, Baekhyun menepuk keningnya.

"Ah, Ya Tuhan! Jadi aku memakai ini dari tadi?!" Baekhyun langsung mengingat Chanyeol yang menurunkannya secara sengaja tadi. Wajahnya mulai memerah saat melihat beberapa orang yang lewat didepannya terkekeh menahan tawa padanya. Baekhyun menggeram kesal. "Cih, jadi dia ingin perang denganku?!"

Sehun hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung karena amukan tak jelas Baekhyun didepannya. "Ung, Baek. Sepertinya kita harus cepat, bel akan segera berbunyi."

Baekhyun yang masih marah-marah langsung menoleh dan mengangguk. "Ah ya, baiklah ayo kita pergi bersama saja." Lalu namja pendek itu segera naik diatas motor sport Sehun.

Sehun dibalik helmnya hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya berkunjung, kau tak perlu seketus itu." Wanita cantik berambut blonde itu menatap pria dihadapannya dengan wajah datar namun terlihat menyindir.

"Jangan membuat masalah, Jess." Pria dihadapannya balas menatap tajam wanita cantik berumur 30 tahunan itu. "Apa kau sengaja melakukan hal ini, huh?"

Tawa renyah meremehkan terdengar dari wanita bernama Jessica itu. "Kau pikir apa yang aku rencanakan? Soojung hanya ingin ke Seoul dan dia ingin bertemu Chanyeol."

Zhoumi, pria itu hanya mendengus. "Oh ya? Kemana saja kalian saat aku dan Chanyeol meminta kau dan keluargamu datang kemari untuk sekedar bersilaturahmi, huh? Kenapa kalian datang secara tiba-tiba setelah pernikahanku?"

Mata sipit berhias eyeliner cantik itu menyipit menatap Zhoumi tak suka. Membalas tatapan tajam Zhoumi dengan tatapan sinis juga. Sudut bibirnya tersenyum miring. "Jadi kau memikirkan sejauh itu?"

"Ya." Zhoumi tetap dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Kau ini gampang ditebak, Jess."

Jessica memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau keterlaluan."

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya lalu menyambar jas kantornya yang ia simpan di kursi kosong disampingnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan masih menatap tajam wanita cantik yang duduk dihadapannya. "Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama, dan aku peringatkan kau untuk tak melakukan apapun pada keluarga baruku." Kemudian Zhoumi mulai berbalik hendak meninggalkan Jessica di cafe tersebut, namun baru saja selangkah ia berjalan, ia kembali berbalik dan menatap lagi Jessica dengan tatapan serius. "Apapun yang kau rencanakan, jangan libatkan Soojung." Ucapnya tegas lalu benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Jessica tak membalas satu pun perkataan tajam nan menyindir dari mulut Zhoumi tersebut. Wanita cantik itu hanya menatap punggung Zhoumi yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan datar. Setelah melihat sosok itu menghilang, Jessica mendengus sambil tertawa kecil. Matanya berkilat, dan senyumnya semakin terlihat licik. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Park Zhoumi-ku tersayang."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi sambil berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, pikirannya masih membayangkan bagaimana bodohnya Baekhyun berjalan dengan helm yang menempel dikepalanya. Chanyeol ingin tertawa keras saat ini juga namun ia tidak mau orang lain menganggapnya gila dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menahannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Menjahili Baekhyun yang sudah lama tak dilakukannya kini membuatnya terhibur sendiri setelah melakukannya lagi. Dan itu membuat mood nya menjadi lebih baik dibanding pagi tadi saat Soojung dan Ayahnya malah membuat keributan tak penting dirumahnya.

Ah ya, Soojung...

Sambil menyimpan tasnya diatas meja Chanyeol berdecak, ia sama sekali tidak terpikirkan akan bertemu lagi dengan saudara sepupunya itu. Sejak dulu saat Jessica masih belum bercerai dengan ayahnya, Jessica membawa Soojung kerumahnya dan Soojung bertahun-tahun menetap dirumah Chanyeol, Jessica bilang Soojung dititipkan untuk bersekolah di Seoul dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol memang sangat dekat dengan Soojung. Bahkah Zhoumi sendiri sudah menganggap gadis cantik itu sebagai anaknya, walau nyatanya Soojung hanya anak dari kakak lelaki Jessica yang menetap di Amerika.

Chanyeol lupa apa yang membuatnya menjauh dengan Soojung, yang ia tau saat Jessica memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, ia juga membawa Soojung pergi dan Chanyeol tak pernah mendengar kabar apapun dari mereka setelah itu.

Namun pertemuan mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan kemarin membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, walau memang tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada sepupunya tersebut, tetap saja ia merasa asing saat melihat Soojung. Apalagi ia juga baru saja bertemu dengan Jessica sebelumnya..

Mengingat kembali bagaimana Jessica meninggalkannya membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit kesal, ia menghela nafasnya kasar lalu membenamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mengingat hal tersebut, ia juga masih belum siap bertemu dengan Jessica lagi saat ini.

.

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka lalu menampakkan sosok Soojung dibaliknya, gadis cantik itu melirik keseluruh arah untuk melihat keadaan ruangan tersebut. Cukup lama ia meneliti seluruh sudut ruangan itu hingga akhirnya sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kamar ini dipakai saudara baru Chanyeol?" Tanyanya bergumam sendiri. Ia kembali melihat-lihat kesembarang arah sambil mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kasur berukuran besar ditengah ruangan itu. "Cih, daebak."

Tangannya mulai mengelus-elus selimut yang menutupi seluruh bagian kasur, matanya memicing tak suka. Melihat kamar bernuansa biru langit itu, meja belajar yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, serta beberapa baju yang berserakan di sofa kecil didekat kamar mandi. Soojung menatap keseluruhannya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Bosan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia akhirnya memilih untuk pergi dari sana. Namun belum sempat ia berdiri getaran di saku mantelnya membuat Soojung mengurungkan niatnya dan menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

"Ya?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Suara Jessica terdengar dari sebrang, dan wajah Soojung berubah seketika itu juga.

"Ah, bibi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku belum melakukan apapun disini, bi. Aku masih betah disini."

"Jangan buang-buang waktu, kau tau sendiri apa tujuan kita kembali ke Seoul kan?"

"Yes, I know." Balas Soojung menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia tersenyum miring. "Don't worry, let's do it from now on.."

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari ketika Victoria memutuskan untuk mengunjungi supermarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan di rumahnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menyuruh beberapa pelayannya namun entah kenapa ia ingin pergi sendiri saja karena kebetulan ia tidak sedang disibukan apapun.

Lagipula cuaca sedang sangat bagus, dan mood nya pun sangat bagus untuk memasak makanan enak saat makan malam nanti.

Victoria sendiri mencoba untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif nya pada Soojung yang sekarang masih betah berada didalam rumah. Ia mencoba untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagi Zhoumi walau sebenarnya perkataan Soojung padanya pagi tadi menyakiti hatinya. Victoria bukan orang yang mudah membenci orang namun ia sangat sensitif pada perkataan tajam orang lain padanya, jadi ia akan mudah merasa sedih.

Sejujurnya lagi, seharian ini wanita cantik itu berdiam diri dikamarnya memikirkan perkataan Soojong tentang Jessica namun sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk berpikir negatif dan membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran buruknya.

Setelah beberapa lama mengelilingi tempat makanan di supermarket itu, Victoria kini berdiri dihadapan macam-macam Ice Cream yang dijual disana. Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat melihat Ice Cream dan itu mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun yang sangat menyukai Ice Cream terutama rasa strawberry. Senyum manis langsung terukir saat ia memikirkan bagaimana senangnya Baekhyun saat ia membelikannya Ice Cream ini.

"Bukan ide buruk," Gumamnya sambil mengambil beberapa Ice Cream. "Mungkin Chanyeol dan Soojung juga akan suka,"

Tepat saat ia mau mengambil satu lagi Ice cream tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang juga bersamaan menyentuh Ice Cream yang disentuh Victoria itu. Keheningan terjadi beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Victoria menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan wanita cantik yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"—ah, maaf." Jawab wanita itu mendahului Victoria, ia juga langsung melepas tangannya.

Victoria berkedip beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum sungkan. "Tidak apa, kau bisa mengambilnya."

Wanita cantik didepannya menggeleng. "Tidak, kau saja. Aku bisa cari rasa lain."

Tadinya Victoria hendak menolak lagi, karena kalau dipikir-pikir ia sudah terlalu banyak membeli Ice Cream, namun saat seorang lelaki datang dibelakang wanita cantik itu tiba-tiba ia membatu seketika itu juga.

"Chagi, kau sudah selesai?" Suara lelaki yang tak asing bagi Victoria itu kini terdengar mendengung di telinganya.

"Yup," Wanita itu menjawab. "Ayo, kita cari makanan lain." Lalu ia menoleh pada Victoria yang masih diam tak bersuara. "Aku pergi duluan."

Melihat wanita itu menoleh pada Victoria, sang lelaki itupun menoleh dan sekarang mata mereka bertemu. Reaksinya sama, tatapan mereka juga sama, dan keterdiaman mereka juga terlihat sama. Keduanya tak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Keduanya saling pandang dengan terkejut. Keduanya sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya, sang pria berani berkata duluan. "V-victoria?"

Lagi-lagi Victoria merasa tenggorokkannya sangat kering hingga ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Ia menelan air ludahnya susah payah, sampai akhirnya ia bisa juga menjawab setelah beberapa lama terdiam. "Y-ya?"

"Astaga, sudah lama sekali.." Ucap pria itu lagi.

Senyum terpaksa terlihat jelas di raut wajah Victoria. "Hm, apa kabarmu? Nickhun-ah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Happy Reading :**


	13. Taehyun's Reason

.

Tittle: Best Step Brothers Friend.

Author: Byunba.

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun/ Park Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol.

Others Cast: Oh Sehun,

Xi Luhan,

Kim Jongin,

Do Kyungsoo,

Zhoumi (Super Junior-M),

Victoria (f(x)),

Taehyun (Winner),

Jessica Jung,

Soojung Jung (Krystal) (f(x)),

-Akan ada cast lainnya seiring bertambahnya cerita-

.

.

-Taehyun's reason-

.

.

"Siapa?"

"Nickhun, Byun Nickhun."

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, tak mengerti dengan penjelasan yang sedang dijelaskan Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Disampingnya Luhan menggeram kecil.

"Oh, ayolah Jongin, dia itu ayah kandung Baekhyun!"

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Jongin menoleh terkejut pada Luhan.

"Benarkah? Darimana kalian tau itu?"

Kyungsoo menyimpan sesaat sumpitnya lalu menghela nafasnya. "Aku dan Luhan menyimpulkannya sendiri."

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara akhirnya ikut tertarik. "Bagaimana mungkin kalian menyimpulkan tanpa ada bukti seperti ini?"

Luhan tak terima, ia menendang kaki Sehun yang duduk dihadapannya. "Yah! Kami tidak menyimpulkan seenaknya!"

Sehun meringis. "Aku tau! Aish, kakiku.."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya melirik mereka sesaat dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka sekarang. Luhan menggerutu tak jelas dan Sehun sibuk meratapi tulang keringnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu menoleh pada ketiga temannya, terutama pada Jongin dan Sehun yang masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan Luhan bertemu dengan Minhyuk hyung, kami bertanya beberapa hal tentang Taehyun hyung." Ia menatap Luhan sesaat kemudian kembali bercerita. "Kami bertanya tentang apa yang Minhyuk hyung ketahui tentang Taehyun hyung, dan kalian tau apa yang dia jawab?"

Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minhyuk hyung bilang Taehyun hyung dulu pernah tinggal di Busan, dan kalian tau? Marga lama Taehyun hyung adalah Byun, sama seperti Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Taehyun hyung memang saudara Baekhyun." Lanjut Luhan.

"Sudah kuduga!' Jongin menggebrak meja hingga membuat ketiga orang lainnya tersentak kaget. Dan beberapa pelanggan cafe yang lain juga menatap aneh padanya.

Menyadari hal itu Jongin hanya tersenyum kikuk pada beberapa orang disana, dan ia bisa melihat tatapan tak suka dari ketiga temannya. "Apa? Iya iya maaf." Balasnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, sikap Jongin malah membuatnya tak mood untuk bercerita lagi.

"Kau tau apa alasan Taehyun hyung mengganti marga nya?" Tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Mereka mencoba serius lagi sekarang.

"Ya, dan kenapa sikapnya seolah-olah tak menyukai Baekhyun?" Lanjut Jongin.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan beberapa saat setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kemudian keduanya menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kami tidak tau, dan itu yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Taehyun menatap pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia membulatkan matanya tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Dihadapannya Nickhun –ayahnya kini duduk sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Apa Aboeji sungguh-sungguh?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Nickhun kini menatap Taehyun serius, dan Taehyun pun balas dengan serius. Benar saja, sejauh apapun Taehyun mencari kebohongan di wajah ayahnya itu ia sama sekali tidak melihat kebohongan disana. Taehyun menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa Baekhyun satu sekolah denganmu?" Tanya Nickhun lagi.

Taehyun kini menunduk. "Kurasa itu bukan hal penting,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu bukan hal penting?!" Nickhun tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya menatap Taehyun dengan wajah kesal.

"Mereka bukan keluarga kita lagi, aboeji."

Perkataan terakhir yang dikeluarkan mulut Taehyun entah mengapa tiba-tiba membuat perasaan Nickhyun nyeri. Ia merasa sesuatu yang berat seakan sedang menahan pernapasannya, rasanya sesak.. sesak sekali.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" Nada dingin terdengar dari mulut Nickhun beberapa saat kemudian.

"Karena aboeji sudah menceraikan ibu, dan aku sudah tidak akan memiliki ibu lagi sampai kapanpun."

"Yah! Hwang Taehyun!"

Taehyun yang masih menunduk kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dadanya pun sama terasa sesak bahkan ia merasa sangat sulit untuk bernapas. Matanya sudah memanas, dan ia menahan mati-matian agar air matanya tak lagi jatuh. Entah mengapa setiap kali ia mendengar nama marga yang dimilikinya sekarang, ia akan semakin merasa sesak.

"Walaupun aku dan ibumu sudah bercerai tapi kau dan Baekhyun masih bersaudara!" Nickhun kembali berteriak. "Dan berhenti berkata seperti itu, kali ini kau punya Tiffany, dia ibumu sekarang! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah bisa menerimanya hah?!"

Taehyun memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha keras tak mendengar apapun yang kini menyakiti perasaannya.

"Aboeji tidak mengerti!" Balas Taehyun kemudian, ia berdiri dan kini menatap wajah ayahnya dengan air mata yang sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya. "Kenapa aboeji sangat mudah mengatakan hal itu saat aku sendiri sangat sulit menerima jika kini ibuku bukanlah ibu! Jika kini aku bahkan bukan lagi bermarga yang sama dengan Baekhyun?!" Dan satu tetes air mata pun jatuh mengalir dipipinya. "Kenapa aboeji tetap memaksaku untuk mengganggap Baekhyun sebagai saudaraku?! Kenapa aboeji ingin dimengerti tapi aboeji sendiri tak mau mengerti keadaanku? Kenapa?!"

Nickhun benar-benar dibuat tak berkutik dengan perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut anak sulungnya tersebut. Ia cukup terkejut dengan teriakan yang dikeluarkan Taehyun dan yang paling membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah bagaimana cairan bening itu kini menghiasi wajah Taehyun. Saat ia merasa sesuatu ada yang salah dengan ucapannya pada Taehyun, dan ia hendak mengusap air mata itu, namun Taehyun sudah terlanjur berbalik dan pergi dari hadapannya. Ia memanggil nama Taehyun cukup keras namun teriakan itu hanya dibalas suara debaman pintu yang menggema diruangan itu.

Nickhun menghela nafasnya, ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa. Tangannya kini memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Perkataan yang dikatakan Taehyun menggema di pikirannya. Beberapa kejadian sempat terlintas pula diingatannya. Ia merasa benar-benar menyesal, semua yang pernah ia lakukan pada mereka, pada tiga orang yang sangat ia sayangi, semuanya salah dan Nickhun sudah memikirkannya berkali-kali. Dan sebanyak itu pula ia tetap merasa bersalah. Ia sangat menyesal.

"Ya Tuhan," Gumamnya sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan."

Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh semampai berdiri tak jauh dari keberadaan Nickhun yang meratapi dirinya diruang tengah rumah mereka. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya, suara isakan terdengar samar dari mulut wanita itu.

.

.

.

PRANG.

"Ya ampun nyonya! Anda baik-baik saja?!"

Victoria dengan cepat berjongkok dan mengambil beberapa serpihan piring yang baru saja ia pecahkan. "—aw!"

"Astaga, nyonya!" Seorang maid yang sedari tadi membantunya memasak kembali memekik saat melihat jari telunjuk Victoria yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar akibat tergores salah satu pecahan beling disana. "Nyonya, biar aku saja yang bereskan."

Sambil meringis Victoria segera mencuci tangannya yang terluka. Setelah merasa sudah selesai dengan luka ditangannya yang tidak terlalu parah ia segera mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi sambil menatap kosong jarinya yang terluka.

"Nyonya, biar kuobati." Sahut salah seorang maid tadi, ia bergerak meraih lengan Victoria dan segera menempelkan plester disana.

Victoria hanya tersenyum, sangat singkat. "Terimakasih."

"Apa nyonya baik-baik saja?" Tanya maid itu menatap cemas sang nyonya. "Nyonya terlihat pucat."

Victoria menaikkan satu alisnya. "Benarkah?" Lalu meraba-raba wajahnya. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya walau ia sendiri merasa ada yang aneh dari dirinya.

Tunggu.

Ah ya, ia baru mengerti.

Kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya, dan bagaimana jantungnya yang berdetak tak nyaman, dan bagaimana perasaannya yang merasa tak enak, semuanya Victoria rasakan begitu mengganggunya. Jujur ia juga merasa kepalanya mulai pening tak karuan.

Banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang di benaknya sekarang, banyak sekali. Tapi Victoria sendiri tak berniat mencari jawaban itu, ia lebih baik membuang jauh-jauh pertanyaan itu.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit tak sehat," Victoria akhirnya mengalah dengan kesehatannya. "Bisa kalian teruskan? Jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang beritahu mereka aku sudah membeli banyak Ice Cream untuk mereka, ah Soojung juga."

Maid itu mengangguk mengerti. Victoria balas tersenyum lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar wanita cantik itu tidak tidur ataupun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia malah mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melempar tas miliknya diatas meja, membuat Chanyeol yang sedang mimpi indah dimejanya tersentak kaget dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari siapa pelaku yang sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya dan saat ia melihat sosok Baekhyun yang baru saja duduk didepannya ia bisa menyimpulkan namja tengil itu yang sudah mengganggunya.

Ia mencibir. Ternyata Baekhyun masih kesal dengannya pasca Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun seenaknya ditengah jalan. Sudah lewat dua hari sejak kejadian itu dan Baekhyun semakin dingin kepadanya. Memang sih, biasanya juga mereka tak banyak bicara tapi kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar melihat bagaimana dingin dan menyebalkannya wajah Baekhyun ketika sedang marah.

"Oh, tuan pemarah belum pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang masih berada disekolah padahal kelas sudah sepi sejak tadi. Kalau Chanyeol memang malas pulang, apalagi karena keberadaan Soojung yang cerewet itu.

Baekhyun mendengus masih membelakangi Chanyeol. Lalu ia berbalik menoleh pada Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk tegak dibelakangnya. "Siapa yang kau bilang tuan pemarah?"

Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah langsung menjawab. "Kau."

.

PLETAK.

.

Chanyeol meringis saat sebuah pulpen terlempar keatas kepalanya. "Yah! Sakit!"

Baekhyun kembali berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku tidak jadi menunggumu! Dasar menyebalkan!" Lalu pergi menjauh dari Chanyeol dan keluar dari kelas.

Masih sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya Chanyeol mencibir pada Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh, Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan ternyata dikelas hanya tinggal ia seorang. Chanyeol mengecek jam ditangannya, dan benar saja kelas sudah selesai sejam yang lalu ternyata. Ia menoleh lagi ke samping, disana masih ada tas milik Sehun dan beberapa tas siswa lain dimeja mereka masing-masing, bahkan Luhan juga belum pulang.

Chanyeol hampir lupa, hari ini memang ada latihan basket di lapangan indoor sekolah. Dan beberapa pasti sibuk mengurusi festival sekolah. Namun pikiran Chanyeol menerawang, lalu kenapa Baekhyun masih ada disini?

.

ZRASHH.

.

Saat ia menoleh keluar kaca, dan melihat betapa gelap dan derasnya hujan yang turun dari langit ia baru mengerti kenapa Baekhyun belum juga pulang.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Jadi dia ingin pulang bersamaku?"

.

.

.

Hari ini Soojung mengajak Zhoumi pergi makan malam, gadis cantik itu sedikit memaksa karena Zhoumi sudah menolaknya cukup keras akibat beberapa pekerjaan di rumah sakit yang belum diselesaikannya. Namun rengekan Soojung terlalu berisik untuk didengarnya, ia terlanjur pusing dan pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti kemauan Soojung.

Dan disinilah mereka, disalah satu restoran siap saji di tengah kota tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Zhoumi bekerja. Hujan yang baru turun beberapa saat yang lalu masih deras membasahi kota Seoul. Keduanya makan dengan diam, baik Zhoumi dan Soojung tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya suara samar-sama hujan diluar sana dan beberapa musik instrumental yang diputar diresoran. Hal itu membuat Soojung gugup, ia sedikit benci dengan keheningan ini jadi ia berinisiatif untuk memulainya duluan.

"Aku tidak akan lama di Seoul," Ucap gadis itu. "Aku akan kembali bersekolah disana."

Zhoumi yang mendengar itu tanpa menatap Soojung dan tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya hanya mengangguk. "Itu bagus, kau harus belajar yang rajin, Soojungie."

Soojung memajukan bibirnya saat jawaban Zhoumi tak sesuai yang diharapkannya, padahal ia ingin sekali melihat Zhoumi menahannya dan ia dengan senang hati akan tetap tinggal di Seoul, karena jujur saja Amerika sangat membosankan. Bahkan jika tidak mustahil, ia ingin pindah saja kembali ke Seoul namun Jessica dan ayahnya pasti akan melarangnya, dan itu yang Soojung takutkan.

"Tapi aku kemari bukan tanpa tujuan, paman."

Zhoumi mengangguk lagi. "Kau ingin bertemu Chanyeol saja kan? Berarti tujuanmu sudah terwujud."

Soojung mengernyit, ia tertawa sinis. "Bukan itu tujuanku, paman."

Zhoumi menghentikan kegiatan memotong daging steaknya lalu mendongak menatap Soojung didepannya. "Lalu apa?" Perasaannya mulai berkata hal buruk sekarang.

Soojung menghela nafasnya. "Paman tau kan aku sayang sekali pada paman, pada Chanyeol oppa, kalian sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Aku sangat berterimakasih paman sudah mau merawatku saat aku di Seoul, dan aku minta maaf atas apapun hal mengganggu yang sudah kulakukan lalu aku juga—"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, Soojung?" Zhoumi memotong perkataan Soojung begitu saja.

Soojung merasa tak suka saat Zhoumi memotong ucapannya, ia kemudian menatap Zhoumi kesal. "Yah, sebenarnya hal ini cukup penting."

"Iya, apa itu? Apa yang ingin kau beritahu? Jangan bertele-tele."

Soojung sudah menahan kekesalannya. Ia dengan cepat merogoh tasnya lalu mengambil selembar foto ditangannya. Ia kemudian menyimpan itu diatas meja dan memperlihatkannya pada Zhoumi.

"Paman jangan terkejut, itu tak sengaja kupotret saat aku berjalan-jalan kemarin malam." Tatapan licik terlihat dari kedua mata gadis itu. "Aku tak bermaksud apapun hanya saja ini benar-benar keterlaluan bukan?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju lokernya, baru saja ia mendapat telefon dari Zhoumi yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang bersama Chanyeol saja dan jangan memaksakan pulang menerjang hujan. Tadinya Baekhyun hendak menolak namun ia tidak berani dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Zhoumi.

Tapi saat ia sengaja akan mengajak Chanyeol pulang dan menunggu hujan bersama, Chanyeol malah semakin membuatnya kesal. Baekhyun kan masih kesal dengan Chanyeol sejak kemarin dan kenapa sekarang Chanyeol masih saja membuatnya kesal?!

Dasar adik tidak sopan.

Tunggu.

Apa?

Adik?

Baekhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya saat ia menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya. Siapa pula yang mau menganggapnya adik jika seperti itu?! Batinnya berteriak.

Baekhyun membuka lokernya cukup kasar, efek kesal dengan Chanyeol dan pemikirannya sendiri. Bahkan disaat seperti ini otak dan pikirannya masih bisa menghianatinya juga. Sialan.

Setelah berhasil membuka kata sandi untuk lokernya dan Baekhyun sudah siap mengambil beberapa miliknya diloker tersebut, Baekhyun sudah terkejut terlebih dahulu. Ia tersentak hebat sampai tubuhnya menjauh dan termundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, punggungnya sampai menabrak loker lain yang ada disana.

Baekhyun menatap loker miliknya dengan tatapan terkejut, kini ia sudah menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

Seekor bangkai tikus yang sudah tak berbentuk, berlumuran darah, dan dipenuhi lalat yang menggerubuninya. Baekhyun sampai masih bisa mencium bau busuk itu walau jaraknya sudah lumayan jauh dari sana. Ia bergidik perlahan ia mencoba untuk tidak berteriak dan saat ia berusaha menjauh dari sana ia malah merasa kakinya sangat sulit digerakan.

Dan tepat saat ia sudah bisa bergerak menjauh, ia semakin terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang ada didepannya. Matanya membulat dan ia sempat melepas tangannya yang menempel pada sebagian wajahnya dan segera menutupnya kembali saat mencium bau busuk yang menusuk.

Matanya menatap tajam mata sosok didepannya. Dan sosok didepannya juga menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sama, Baekhyun memicingkan mata hingga ia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Kau..." Ucapnya serak. "...yang melakukan ini semua?"

Taehyun –sosok itu- melirik sesaat loker Baekhyun yang menjijikan itu lalu kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak berekspresi apapun, wajahnya datar dan penuh misteri. Baekhyun dibuat kesal karenanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" Ucapnya kini mendorong tubuh Taehyun hingga lelaki itu sedikit termundur kebelakang. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menggangguku?!"

Namun sekeras apapun perlawanan yang diberikan Baekhyun, Taehyun masih tetap berwajah sama. Ia masih saja menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah flatnya. Namun disisi lain Baekhyun bisa melihat sesuatu ada dalam tatapan mata Taehyun, tapi Baekhyun mencoba tak memperdulikannya.

"Apa kau masih tak suka padaku?" Baekhyun masih tak menyerah. "Apa kau masih ingin aku pergi? Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?! Apa kau tidak suka melihatku bahagia, hah?!"

Suara teriakan Baekhyun beradu dengan gemuruh langit yang semakin deras menurunkan hujan, Dan sama seperti hati Baekhyun, gemuruh didalam dadanya, perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini kini semakin membuat matanya memanas. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk menahan agar hujan air mata tidak turun membasahi pipinya.

Melihat hal itu Taehyun akhirnya bersuara. "Ya,"

Baekhyun mendongak. "Apa?"

"Ya, aku sangat membencimu." Jawab Taehyun. "Ya, aku masih tidak menyukaimu."

Baekhyun kembali merasakan sakit itu.

"Dan, Ya." Taehyun kini berjalan satu langkah mendekat pada Baekhyun. "Aku tak suka melihatmu bahagia."

Satu air mata lolos dari mata kecil Baekhyun, perkataan Taehyun begitu terasa menyakitkan. Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia masih menatap tajam Taehyun dihadapannya. Ya, tentu saja Baek, kenapa kau masih bertanya. Tentu saja Taehyun masih membencimu, ia tidak pernah menyayangimu Baek, tidak akan pernah. Batinnya.

"Kalau begitu menjauhlah dariku," Jawab Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku sudah melakukannya tapi kau yang datang lagi menghampiriku," Balas Taehyun membuat Baekhyun seketika itu tak berkutik. "Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat aku melihat sosokmu lagi? Kau membuka lagi luka lama yang sudah mati-matian aku tutupi selama ini!"

Butuh beberapa saat ketika Baekhyun menyadari mata Taehyun yang kini tak sekering sebelumnya, tak setajam sebelumnya dan tak sedingin sebelumnya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana berkaca-kacanya kelopak mata Taehyun dan Baekhyun bisa melihat rasa sakit dari tatapan itu.

"Aku bahkan sempat ingin memperlakukanmu dengan baik, tapi kau sendiri yang mulai menjauhiku, Baek." Ujar Taehyun lagi. "Kau membuat hatiku semakin sakit, aku sangat berusaha agar aku bisa melupakan semuanya! Melupakan ibu! Melupakan kau! Dan melupakan semua kesalahanku yang pernah kuperbuat padamu! Tapi kenapa kau datang lagi dan seolah tak mengenalku? Kenapa?!"

Dan akhirnya pertahanan itu luntur juga, air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan oleh Taehyun akhirnya meluncur juga menghiasi pipi mulusnya. Dengan kasar ia usap air mata itu lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa berbicara sedikitpun.

"Setiap melihat wajahmu, kau selalu mengingatkanku pada sosok ibu." Taehyun masih melanjutkannya, kini dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Padahal aku sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk menerima bahwa aku tidak lagi bisa tinggal dengan ibu, sebagaimana besarnya rasa rinduku padanya, rasa cintaku padanya, aku... aku tetap harus jauh dengan ibu. Sedangkan kau? Ibu bahkan selalu membelamu daripada aku! Kau adik sialan yang beruntung." Taehyun kembali menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Karena itu aku sangat membencimu,"

Taehyun menabrak bahu Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tak berkutik. Air mata lagi-lagi lolos dari kedua mata Baekhyun. Ia tidak tau, ia tidak pernah tau. Ia baru tau apa yang dirasakan Taehyun selama ini, dan kini hatinya semakin terasa sakit. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Satu isakan terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun, rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit itu namun sayang itu tak merubah apapun, semuanya masih terasa sama dan semuanya masih terasa sangat sakit.

Sesaat kemudian ia merasa sebuah tangan kini mengusap-usap kepalanya, Baekhyun hendak mendongak untuk melihat siapa itu namun malah sebuah dekapan yang ia terima.

"Menangis saja, tidak usah melihatku." Ucap suara seseorang yang kini tengah memeluk Baekhyun.

Suara berat ini, Baekhyun tau siapa pemiliknya. Tapi setelah mengetahui siapa pemiliknya malah membuat Baekhyun semakin menundukan wajahnya, ia menempelkan keningnya pada dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. Baekhyun bisa merasa lengan kanan Chanyeol kini merangkul kedua bahunya dan tangan kirinya sesekali menggusak rambut Baekhyun, dan kini tangan kirinya masuk kedalam saku celana Chanyeol sendiri.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin mengelak, sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin berlari. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol mengetahui semuanya, ia tidak mau Chanyeol lagi-lagi menganggapnya lemah. Tapi sebuah perasaan hangat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sejak dulu membuatnya malah memilih diam ditempat.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan loker ini?!"

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara teriakan Luhan dibelakangnya.

"Oh astaga!" –Kyungsoo.

"Menjijikan sekali." –Sehun.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?! Hah? Jawab aku!" –dan Jongin.

Chanyeol melepas rangkulannya, dan Baekhyun pun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun masih menunduk dan ia merasakan Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahunya dan ia bekata:

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa ia tersentuh dengan perilaku Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Bibi pikir itu akan berhasil?" Tanya Soojung saat ia sedang makan malam dengan Jessica di sebuah cafe sekarang.

Jessica mengangguk. "Tentu saja, jika kau tidak yakin untuk apa kau masih bertahan di Seoul, Soojung-ah?"

Soojung tersenyum. "Seoul menyenangkan, aku ingin kembali tinggal disini."

Hening beberapa saat, sampai Jessica terdengar menghela nafasnya. "Itu sedang bibi usahakan, jadi kau sabar sedikit."

"Ya, aku tau." Soojung semakin tersenyum manis. "Bibi hebat sekali sampai tau latar belakang tante itu,"

"Tentu saja," Jessica tersenyum menang. "Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan untuk mendapatkan lagi pamanmu,"

Keduanya terkikik bersamaan. Tawa sinis dan tatapan licik juga menghiasi percakapan mereka. Tidak ada yang akan menyangka dibalik wajah cantik keduanya, mereka sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, yang entah kapan akan mencuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**1:42 pagi.**

**Hai, readers. Saya balik lagi ;A;**

**Sebelumnya maaf atas keterlambatan (lagi), saya baru beres KKN -,-**

**Dan maaf kalau cerita yang saya post bikin kalian pusing dan gak ngerti, ceritanya emang aneh kok saya aja merasa begitu T_T**

**Tapi makasih juga untuk yang masih nungguin, sebentar lagi mau tamat jadi sabar yah^^**

**Selamat puasa!**


End file.
